Sweet Juliet
by ChasedByTheShadows
Summary: Severus Snape's daughter, Juliet, comes to Hogwarts and enters into the fourth year class. Severus, very protective of the daughter who was a victim of child abuse, isn't pleased when she takes a liking to the boy he hates the most. Slightly OOC Snape. COMPLETE
1. Daughter Dearest

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 1: Daughter Dearest**

**(A/N: This is currently the fourth on-going story I am working on, and I will probably be adding one more [also Harry Potter] soon. I am doing my best to juggle all of them, but if updates are a bit slow, don't hesitate to send me a message telling me to hurry my ass up! Sometimes I need that extra push from you guys to get the motivation to write. Thanks!)**

_Slam._

The door. She pressed her hands over hear ears, curled up in terror behind the couch.

_Crash_.

The sound of breaking glass pierced her ears. Her fingers pulled at her hair as she cowered, trembling violently. She tried to make herself as small as possible, in the hope that she wouldn't be found.

_Thud...thud...thud._

The heavy, irregular footsteps drew closer and closer, louder and louder, until they were right beside her. The tears began, falling like rain, as she looked up into the enraged, drunken face of the woman standing above her.

"Mother..." her voice shook, and she shrank closer to the wall, waiting for the worst.

_Smack_.

The hand hit her face with such force that she fell on her side, hitting her head along the wall as she went.

"Why the hell are you hiding from me, Juliet?" Her mother's voice was steady and deadly calm, not slurred as the voice of someone so drunk should have been. She grabbed Juliet by the hair and pulled her out into the center of her sitting room.

"Mother," whispered Juliet with a sob, "mother, stop. Please..."

"Stop, daughter dearest?" said her mother with a sneer. "Why would I stop? You know you deserve it. You know what a bad child you are, and that you deserve every –_slap—_ second –_slap_— of it." She was pulled by the hair again and thrown against the wall. She very narrowly missed hitting the mirror, slamming instead into one of her own baby pictures.

Juliet's vision blurred for a moment, and her mother disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, she was holding a knife.

Juliet tried to run, but she wasn't fast enough. Her mother grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the floor and getting on top of her. She sliced down her daughter's bare right arm, leaving a gash from her shoulder to the inner part of her elbow.

Juliet screamed. "Mother! Mother, stop! STOP!" Another cry escaped her as the knife hit her left shoulder, leaving a much smaller, but equally painful cut. Her mother raised the knife high above Juliet, and the latter squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing so quickly they ran into her mouth. She braced herself, but a second later, her mother's weight was gone.

She opened her eyes. There, across the room, her father had wrested the knife from her mother's hands, and was holding her down. Juliet looked towards the fireplace, where green flames were starting to die down.

Her father reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long, grey-tinted wand. His dark hair hid his face as he pointed it at Juliet's mother, who was writhing under him, trying to free herself from his grasp and continue her attack on Juliet.

"Christine," he said dangerously, "stop struggling. You hurt Juliet and I'm not afraid to hurt you." Christine ceased her struggles, but she glared daggers at the man on top of her.

"I'll kill you, Severus." she said quietly. "I'll kill Juliet, too. I'll kill everyone you _know_. Don't think I won't. That damn bitch over there deserves it. All of you magical freaks deserve it. You're not _natural_. You shouldn't be _alive_!"

"Shut up, Christine," he said. "_Petrificus totalus_." Though she couldn't move, Christine followed Severus with her eyes.

If looks could kill, he would be dead.

Severus returned his wand to his pocket, and went over to Juliet. He kneeled down beside the little girl and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" she whispered fearfully. "Daddy, mommy's going to kill me!"

"Juliet," he said, picking his small daughter up and stroking her hair, "don't talk like that. I'm not going to let her hurt you anymore. You're coming to live with me."

She closed her black eyes, tightening her hold on him. Her daddy would protect her. Mommy wasn't going to hit her or cut her anymore. She wouldn't have to see mommy ever again.

Severus set Juliet down and reached into his pocket. In case of emergencies, he always kept a vial of Draught of Living Death with him, in case he needed to sedate Christine. He pulled open her mouth, an action to which she could voice no protest. He poured the potion in and waved his wand to force her to swallow. She was deeply asleep within seconds.

"Let's go, Juliet," he said. He liften the full-body bind from Christine, and then turned back to Juliet, taking her hand.

Severus had taught Juliet how to use Floo Powder a year ago, when she was only four, so she had no problem getting herself to his house on Spinner's End. Her father followed closely behind, staying only a few moments longer to gather Juliet's sparse belongings from her tiny bedroom.

As he re-entered Christine's sitting room, he pointed his wand at her once more. He had to make sure she didn't tell the police that he had kidnapped Juliet. She would have to forget about her daughter entirely.

"Obliviate."

Christine slept on peacefully.

Once home, the little girl seemed to be very happy, faced now with a life free from her mother's clutches. For once, she was acting like a child.

Severus sighed. Juliet hadn't been able to be a child in a long time. She was always too busy cowering in fear from her own mother.

Christine, a Muggle, and Severus, a wizard, had only married because Christine had gotten pregnant with Juliet. True, they had loved each other, but neither of them were the marrying type. Severus never told Christine that he was a wizard, just that he worked as a chemistry teacher at a boarding school. Then one summer night, when he thought she wouldn't be home for a while, he did the dishes with magic.

Christine came home, and caught him in the act. She took two-year-old Juliet to a hotel, and wouldn't let Severus see her for a month. Eventually, they came back home, but their marriage was strained and distant. Severus began to sleep on the couch.

By the time Juliet was three, they had decided to divorce. Severus' parents had recently died, and he moved back to his childhood home on Spinner's End. Juliet stayed with him every weekend, as was ruled by the court.

When Juliet was four, she had her first magical outburst, breaking a few plates and glasses in an angry outburst. Christine left her at her father's, refusing to see her for nearly three months. By the time her mother agreed to let her return home, she had begun drinking heavily.

And Christine was a very, very violent drunk.

The first time she beat Juliet was a few months before she turned five. Severus didn't become aware of these beatings until months later, nearly a week after Juliet's fifth birthday. For a while, he felt there was nothing he could do, fearing that trying to take action would only anger Christine, and put Juliet further into harm's way.

A month after Juliet turned five, the beatings were getting worse and worse. On one of his weekends, Severus put a charm on Juliet while she slept. It would inform him by way of the tip of his wand lighting up if his daughter was ever in grave danger. It had done so tonight.

Severus sat down on his sofa, running a hand wearily down his face. Juliet climbed into his lap, looking up at him with big, dark eyes, her thumb in her mouth. She removed it as he put a hand in her hair.

"Daddy?" she asked. "I won't ever have to see mommy again, right?"

"No, Juliet," he replied, kissing her forehead, "I'm never going to make you go back there again."

"Good," she said. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Juliet." She smiled and curled up against him. Within in minutes she was fast asleep. Severus picked her up gently and carried her up the stairs to her room. He covered Juliet with her favorite blanket and kissed her forehead once more.

She was safe now. Home, where she should be. She wouldn't have to hurt anymore. He would protect her forever, as long as he lived, and make sure no harm came to her. She was his little girl, and he would never let _anything _happen to her. Nothing would hurt her.

Because it shouldn't hurt to be a child.


	2. Growing Up

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 2: Growing Up **

**(A/N: Here I present to you…chapter two! I'm really very excited about this story, so updates are coming out rather quickly. Rest assured, though, because I have pretty much the entire day in the car to work on ALL of my writing, and on Friday as well. So, the next few chapters of my other stories should be coming out soon, too. As for this chapter, I don't necessarily want to call it a filler chapter, but its purpose is to chronicle Juliet's life from the time she moves in permanently with Severus until she receives her Hogwarts letter. I apologize if it is a bit slow, but it's a necessary evil. Enjoy and review!)**

Juliet's nightmares began the day after her father took her home. Nearly every night for a month he found himself waking up to the sound of her crying, carrying her to his room, and allowing her to sleep next to him.

Sometimes they closely resembled what life had been like for Juliet not long ago. She would recount to her father images of hiding behind the couch, Christine closing in on her, slapping her, kicking her, cutting her… More often than not it was her bloodcurdling screams that awoke Severus in the middle of the night.

Other times the dreams were Juliet's deepest fear come to life. She had no idea that her father had wiped all memory of her from Christine's mind (and, days later, every family friend who knew of her), and so lived in constant fear of being ripped away from her new, happy life. In these nightmares, Christine would barge into the house on Spinner's End and grab Juliet faster than anyone could blink. She would hit Severus over the head, and he would fall, unconscious and bleeding, to the ground. As much as she screamed for him, he was never able to save Juliet.

It was three weeks after Juliet moved in that she had her worst nightmare yet.

She had been asleep for nearly four hours, and Severus thought she was finally getting better. He went to bed happily, looking forward to a good night's sleep. It was scarcely fifteen minutes later when the door to his bedroom was thrown open.

Juliet ran into his arms, sobbing harder than ever before, and clutched onto him tightly, her grip vice-like.

"Daddy!" she wailed. "Daddy, you have to hide. Please, don't let her get you. Don't go, Daddy, don't go!" The tears flowed down her cheeks steadily as Severus tried his best to calm her down. He stroked her hair, shushing her quietly and rocking her back and forth on his lap.

"Juliet," he said gently, once her sobs had died down and she was barely hiccupping, "tell me what happened. Shh, it's okay, I'm here, Juliet. You're all right…what happened, baby?"

"Daddy," she said shakily, "it was Mommy. She used t-the knife on y-you. Mommy k-killed you, Daddy! You've gotta hide, Daddy. Hide from Mommy!"

"Juliet," he said, "listen to me. Your mother isn't going to kill me. She'll never bother us again. We're perfectly safe here. It'll be okay, Juliet… Daddy wiped her memory. She doesn't even know we exist. We'll be okay."

She hiccupped, looking up at him in wonder. "Promise?"

"I promise. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Daddy?" she asked, looking up at Severus with big eyes, "Can I stay here tonight?"

He smiled, sighing. "Of course, Juliet." He laid back down and she snuggled up against him.

"Good night Daddy, I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too, Juliet. Sleep well." He kissed her forehead and they were asleep within moments. The rest of that night, Juliet's dreams were sweet and peaceful.

The remainder of that summer flew by, with no more nightmares or late-night hysterics. September first, when Severus would have to return to his job at Hogwarts, loomed ever closer, and he realized he would have to make arrangements for Juliet.

He contacted Dumbledore about his problem, who informed him that an old friend of his had recently moved out of his small cottage in Hogsmeade and given it to Albus. He said that he would be glad to let Severus and Juliet stay there during the school year. Severus gladly accepted, and he and Juliet left a week before the start of school to get settled into the cottage. They would return to Spinner's End come June.

On September first, Juliet accompanied her father to the Opening Ceremonies for the year. After the sorting and dinner, Severus took her to the small teachers' lounge to meet his colleagues. Sybil Trelawney and Filius Flitwick took a liking to her right away. While Severus talked to Albus and Minerva McGonogall, Sybil danced around the room with Juliet while Filius amused her with simple charms.

Quirrel kept his distance from Juliet, though he was not necessarily unkind, giving her a smile here and there. Severus tried his best to keep her a safe distance from Hagrid, fearing that he could make one wrong move and crush the small child.

From that day on, Juliet made frequent visits to the castle on weekends and holidays, and the majority of the staff absolutely adored her. On Christmas, since most of the students had gone home, Severus brought Juliet to eat dinner in the Great Hall with him, the staff, and the handful of students who had stayed behind. The house tables were sent somewhere else, and a single, smaller wooden table was placed in the middle of the room.

Juliet was given presents from all of the teachers, but her favorite by far was a toy wand from Flitwick that made a large banging sound and emitted sparks whenever she waved it.

On evenings and weekends, Severus would spend his time teaching Juliet to read and write. She picked it up rather quickly, learning the entire alphabet in a matter of three days, and even forming a some sentences within a few short months. By the end of the year, she had read the entirety of seven _Magic Tree House_ books, and she wasn't even six years old yet.

Sadly, June came and they had to pack their things and leave the cottage until September. Juliet gave every teacher a kiss goodbye on the cheek. Even Quirrel, who seemed acutely uncomfortable with the situation.

At the end of that month, on June twenty-sixth, Juliet turned six. Severus bought a small cake from a nearby bakery, and they had a little party in their house. Just as they were about to finish up, there came a knock on the door. Confused, Severus asked Juliet to answer it while he finished the dishes.

She did so, and seconds later an excited squeal came from the sitting room.

"Mister Dumbledore!" she said excitedly, and Severus entered the room, dish towel in hand.

"Albus?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Severus," he said, and then smiled at Juliet. "And hello, Miss Juliet." The two had taken to calling each other "Mister Dumbledore" and "Miss Juliet" around the past Halloween. Albus continued, "I came to wish you a happy birthday, dear. And, I have a special present just for you."

"For me?" Juliet's eyes were wide, and she looked up in wonder.

"Yes," he said, "but first I want to hear what your daddy got you."

Juliet beamed, running back into the kitchen and returning with a play cauldron, complete with child-safe potion ingredients.

"I'm gonna be just like Daddy!" she said happily, and Severus smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll make lots of potions, just like him!"

"That's wonderful, Juliet," Albus said, smiling warmly. "Tell me, dear, what's your favorite potion?"

"That's easy," said Juliet matter-of-factly. "Felix Felices. I even learned how to say it right! It's my favorite 'cause it makes people have good days and be happy, and people are always more fun when they're happy!" Dumbledore smiled, placing a hand briefly on Juliet's head.

"I'm glad you realized, my dear. Now, give me a moment to get your present from outside." Juliet set her father's gift down carefully on the sitting room table, and waited, bouncing impatiently, for Albus to return.

When he did, Juliet could barely contain herself.

"A kitty!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I hope it's all right, Severus," said Dumbledore.

He nodded. "Of course." Albus handed Juliet the small, light orange kitten, and she cuddled him to her chest lovingly.

"I wanna name him Felix," she said after a moment. "Just like my favorite potion."

Severus smiled. "I think that's a wonderful name, Juliet."

It was a month after Juliet turned seven when the nightmares began again. This time, however, they had nothing to do with Christine. They had everything to do with Severus.

At first Juliet tried to keep them to herself. Each and every night, she watched her father die a gruesome, horrible death, but she didn't tell him. She had grown old enough to learn that she didn't want him to worry too much over her. She went through her day as normally as possible, all the while fearing the night, when she would have to sleep.

One night it was particularly horrible. A man she didn't recognize stood talking to her father, a huge snake circling both of them. Juliet didn't like the feeling that snake gave her. She wanted to run to her father and warn him, but she found herself rooted to the spot.

The other man seemed to be getting more angry by the second. Before she could blink, he said something to the snake. It lunged at Severus, its sheer weight forcing him to the ground.

It lashed out, making contact with her father's arm first. He screamed in agony, but still Juliet could not move. She cried out for him, but no sound would leave her throat. The snake continued to rip at his flesh, and he screamed and writhed unable to get away.

It wasn't until his flesh was nearly ribbons that the snake finally sank its fangs into his throat. Blood spattered onto Juliet, but she could do nothing except sink to her knees and sob. All the while, the strange man looked on pitilessly, glaring at Severus.

It took several long, agonizing minutes for Severus to bleed out. When he did, the man looked up at Juliet, his blood-red eyes boring into her black ones. She wanted desperately to look away, but he held her gaze.

He spoke with her father's voice. "Juliet…Juliet…" Juliet began to shake violently. "Juliet! Juliet!"

Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly she was lying in bed. Severus loomed over her, shaking her by the shoulders and calling her name.

"Juliet!" he yelled. "Juliet, what's wrong?"

She was still trembling, her body covered in a cold sweat. "Daddy…?" She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. "Daddy, you're okay."

He hugged her back. "Juliet, what happened? You were screaming."

"I…nothing, Dad. Just a bad dream."

"Juliet, tell me the truth" He looked at her sternly and she sighed. "All right. I…I keep having these nightmares. And every night, you die in some horrible way. Tonight was the worst."

Severus sat down next to Juliet. "How so?"

"Well…there was this man. I can't really remember much about how he looked except that he had red eyes. You were talking to him, and I think you made him angry. He had this snake…and…it killed you." She broke down into tears again and Severus pulled her close to him. He held her until she calmed down enough to look up at him.

"Juliet," he said. "It was just a dream. I'm not going to die any time soon. I'm perfectly fine."

"But, Daddy… It was so real."

"I know, baby, I know. Juliet…"

"Yeah?"

Severus held her a bit tighter. "You know that you are the most important thing in the world to me, right? I would give up anything for you and I love you more than anything."

She smiled. "I already knew that, Dad. Why are you telling me?"

He laughed shortly. "Because I needed to hear myself say it." He gave her one last squeeze and rose from the bed. "Goodnight, Juliet. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Severus was smiling as he turned out the light.

It was a few months after Juliet turned nine. She and Severus were preparing to return to their cottage in Hogsmeade for the school year when the call came.

Severus was extremely confused when the phone rang, because they hardly ever used it to make calls, and it was even rarer that they would receive a call. He picked it up and found an old family friend on the line. It was the only one he had trusted enough not to wipe their memory four years previous when he had taken Juliet from Christine.

He wasn't sure how to handle the news that was relayed. It was about Christine.

For years she had been suffering from severe depression, for reasons that even she could not place. No one understood her condition, and no doctor could explain how to help her. She was sent to rehabilitation and put on anti-depressants, but she only worsened every day.

Two days previous, she had been found in her sitting room, dead. She had shot herself.

Apparently when Severus cleared the house of everything relating to Juliet, he had missed one solitary baby picture, because Christine was clutching it in her hand when she was found. A note not far away from her body read,

_I can't bear to live on any longer. I have no idea who the baby in this photograph is, but I know that I lost that baby somehow. Honestly, with the state I'm in now, she's probably better off without me. I hope she's happy._

It said nothing more. When Severus told Juliet of her mother's death, she did not cry. In fact, she said nothing at all. She simply hugged her father tightly and retired to her room for the rest of the night.

They spoke no more of Christine.

It was Christmas by the time they worked up the courage to visit Christine's grave. She was buried in the graveyard of a church not far from Spinner's End. They used Floo Powder to get into their own sitting room, and then walked to the graveyard from there.

They remained completely silent the whole time. They stared at the grave for a good five minutes before Severus sighed and pulled out his wand. He waved it once, wordlessly, and a small wreath of flowers appeared there.

It was the only tribute left on the grave.

It was three days after Juliet turned ten. The single most embarrassing day of Severus Snape's life.

She ran into the sitting room that morning, completely frantic.

"Dad!" she practically screamed. "Dad, we have to go to the hospital! Now!"

Severus jumped up from the armchair, in which he was reading a book. "What? Juliet, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No! I'm bleeding and it won't stop! I didn't even notice until I went to the bathroom!"

At this, Severus' face turned beet red. "Uh…Juliet, you're not hurt."

She stared at him incredulously. "Yes, I am! Dad, I'm _bleeding_!"

He sighed and motioned towards the couch. "Juliet, sit down. We, uh…we need to have a talk."

She sat down next to him on the sofa, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

He groaned inwardly. "Well, Juliet, see, you're a girl. As you grow older and become a woman, you'll start to go through certain, umm, changes."

"Like what?" she asked, intrigued.

"Like, you'll do this once every month for a few days. You'll bleed, uh…down there, and you may get a few other symptoms like stomach cramps, headaches, your stomach might get a bit bloated, and some mood swings."

Juliet looked thoughtful. "Oh. How do I hide it from other people."

Severus' face grew even more red. "Well, there's two ways. These things called sanitary napkins and…well, uh…tampons."

Severus opened the window for the daily mail owl on June 19th, a week before Juliet's eleventh birthday. There was the normal _Daily Prophet_, and his class rosters for the upcoming year from Albus (he liked to send them out a few months early so the teachers could prepare themselves). There was, however, one other letter from Hogwarts, but it was not addressed to him.

_Juliet McKae Snape_

_The bedroom on the right_

_7 Spinner's End_

He froze, all the colour draining from his face. Juliet would be eleven in a week. It was time for her to go to Hogwarts.

"Daddy, what's that?" asked Juliet, entering the kitchen.

He turned, looking at her strangely.

"Umm, Daddy…?"


	3. Persuasion

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 3: Persuasion**

**(A/N: I don't think I've ever updated a story so quickly before, but I really, really like this one. Plus, I'm in a Harry Potter mood since I'll be seeing **_**Deathly Hallows, Part 1**_** for the third time this Sunday. It still manages to make me cry, laugh, jump, and smile no matter how many times I see it. Also, I've decided that this story can go one of two ways: it will either be a VERY long story covering **_**Goblet of Fire **_**to **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, or it will be in four parts, one for each of books four, five, six, and seven (probably 20 or 25 chapters each). I have pretty much the entire plot laid out, so it will definitely get finished either way. Leave a review and let me know what you think I should do.)**

"Umm, Daddy…?" asked Juliet warily, unable to decipher the look upon Severus' face. Then she noticed the letter in his hand and her eyes widened. "Is…is that my Hogwarts letter?" Juliet jumped up and down excitedly but her father scowled, crossing his arms. She stopped and stared at him.

"That's enough, Juliet," he said.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked, befuddled. "This is a good thing! Aren't you excited?"

Severus set the mail down on the small kitchen table where they ate their meals and turned back to Juliet. "You will _not_ be attending Hogwarts, Juliet," he said. "I can't allow it."

Her jaw dropped. "Daddy? Why-?"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Do not argue with me, Juliet. It's far too dangerous there. I can't allow you to go and get hurt. It's my job as your father to protect you, and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"How will I learn magic?" she asked quietly, staring at the floor.

"I graduated Hogwarts with honors, Juliet," he said. "I'll teach you from home."

"But you _work _there. You won't _be _home."

"I'm going to tell Albus that we no longer have need of the cottage in Hogsmeade, and I'll use Floor Powder to get home at the end of every school day. I'll teach during the day, and then come home and teach you on evenings and weekends."

Juliet knew not to argue from the look on her fathers face, but she couldn't stop the tears that surfaced in her eyes. "Daddy…"

Severus' voice was hard. "No, Juliet, and that is _final_."

"I hate you," she whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran from the room, slamming and locking her bedroom door.

Severus closed his eyes, sitting down in his chair at the table. He ran a hand down his face wearily. Juliet had said that she _hated_ him. But he only wanted the best for her…

_Why would she even _want _to go to Hogwarts? _he thought. _Especially after what her mother did to her, she should know that people are dangerous. She should be _glad_ that I'm keeping her away from them. They're all horrible. They made my life miserable. I won't let them do that to her…_

He sighed. He had made a promise to himself the night her brought her home from Christine's that he would keep her safe from all of those horrible people forever. Even when she was younger, and she would visit the Hogwarts staff with him, he would deliberately keep her away from the students. Everything they had done to him had led to some very bad decisions on his part, and he didn't want that for Juliet…

No. She couldn't go to Hogwarts. She was far to fragile and vulnerable and delicate to deal with all of those terrible monsters that the schools liked to call students.

Juliet refused to speak to Severus for a week. It wasn't until the day she turned eleven, when he went out and bought her a cauldron, textbooks, quills, ink, and parchment that she even granted him a small smile. He didn't buy her any robes, because he was still adamant that she shouldn't attend the school.

The day after her birthday, Severus took Juliet to Diagon Alley. He gave her some money and sent her into Ollivander's while he went to the magical menagerie to get some more food for Felix, who was now five years old.

Juliet entered the wand shop, and found it was deserted except for one other person. He seemed to be around the same age as Juliet. His hair was the lightest of blondes, and his eyes were gray. His pale, pointed face gazed at Juliet calmly and curiously when she came in.

"Hello," she said dully, still put out by her father's decision to home-school her.

"Hello," said the boy, a bit brighter than Juliet had. He stuck out his hand. "My name's Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Juliet," she said, shaking it.

"Like Shakespeare?" he asked.

She nodded, surprised that a wizard would have read the work of a Muggle playwright like Shakespeare. "You've read _Romeo and Juliet_? I thought wizards didn't generally read Muggle plays."

"We don't," he said, shrugging, "but I stumbled across it one day in my father's library. I thought it was a wizard's work, and I didn't believe it at first when I was told Shakespeare was a Muggle. Unreal, really. I thought it was far too good to be a Muggle's work."

Juliet simply blinked at him. Apparently he thought Muggles were rather stupid.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "I don't think I caught your last name."

Juliet's gaze hardened. "It doesn't matter." She didn't particularly want any kind of connection to her father at the moment.

"Ah," said Draco, "I take it you're mad at your parents."

"Just one of them, actually. My father."

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead."

"Oh," he said, looking away. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's all right."

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts," he asked, trying to change the subject.

She laughed; a hard, bitter laugh. "My _father _has decided to teach me from home. He thinks Hogwarts is too _dangerous_."

"That's why you're mad at him, then." It wasn't a question. "That's rather stupid of him."

"I know!" saidd Juliet heatedly. "I wish he wasn't so protective of me."

Just as Draco was about to respond, an old, somewhat crazy-looking man walked out from the back of the shop. He was putting on a pair of glasses when he noticed Draco and Juliet.

"Oh!" he exclaimed softly, and then walked up to them. "What have we here? Come to get your wands, have you? Very well, then. Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." Juliet wasn't sure how the old man knew Draco's name, and apparently he didn't either, because he only shrugged at Juliet before following the man into a back room.

Juliet sat down in a chair near the door of the shop, waiting for Draco to return. He did, about fifteen minutes later, carrying a sleek, oblong black box labeled "_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. _

"Mine's a ten-inch hawthorne," said Draco proudly. "With a unicorn hair core. Mr. Ollivander said just to send you back when you were ready."

"All right," said Juliet, rising from her chair. "I'll see you around…maybe." Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him. "Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind…well…maybe, writing to me while you're at Hogwarts? It'll be nice to know what goes on there, even though I won't be there."

He thought it over for a moment. "Sure, Juliet. I'll do that."

She beamed. "Thank you _so _much, Draco! My address is seven, Spinner's End."

"All right," he said. "Seven Spinner's End. Got it. See you around, Juliet." He left the shop.

"Yeah," she said. "See you around." Juliet proceeded to the back of the shop.

"Ah, Miss Snape," said Mr. Ollivander when she entered the back room. "So you've finally arrived."

She nodded. "Yes, sir…How do you know my name"

"You have your father's eyes," he said simply.

She smiled in spite of herself. Juliet could never stay angry at her father for long.

"Now," said Ollivander, "let's see if we can't find you a wand."

Twenty minutes later, Juliet met her father outside of Ollivander's shop, wand box in hand. Her wand was twelve inches, oak, with a phoenix feather core.

"I trust everything went well?" asked Severus gently, smiling at his daughter and begging forgiveness with his eyes. She nodded, granting him a smile in return.

"Yes, Daddy," she said, slipping her hand into his. He knew she was still angry, but he was at least forgiven. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not quite," said Severus. "I thought we'd go to Florean Fortescue's and get some ice cream. It _was _your birthday, after all, and we never got a chance to celebrate. Think you're up for it?"

Juliet nodded vigorously and hugged him around the middle. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you!"

When they reached the ice cream parlour, Severus sent Juliet inside to get their orders while he found a table in the shade, where they could hide from the heat. After they had enjoyed their ice cream-Juliet a double chocolate and Severus a simple, plain vanilla-they returned home through the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

Juliet's first year of schooling seemed to go by faster than she could blink. Severus through her headlong into studies, and soon she was weeks ahead the Hogwarts students in her age group. She did exceptionally well at Charms and Potions, but the latter was her favourite.

She periodically received letters from Draco Malfoy, by way of his owl, Cornelius. He sent one nearly every week, and she always looked forward to them. One week, she received this:

_Dear Juliet,_

_I hope you had an enjoyable Halloween. We certainly had an interesting one here at Hogwarts. During the annual feast, Quirrel, that blubbering Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that I told you about, ran into the Great Hall screeching something about a troll. He fainted and everyone started to panic. They made all of us go back to our common rooms, but I heard that Potter and his friend Weasley fought the troll in a girls' lavatory to save their other friend, Granger. Of course they got a ton of glory, even though they didn't listen to the teachers. I hate how Potter can do whatever he wants just because he's famous. There are plenty of other people in this school that deserve recognition. Did you know that the other day I received the highest grade in our entire year on my Potions essay, and Professor Snape said I was one of his best new students? No one praised me-except Snape, of course. I bet if Potter had done that he'd get some kind of medal. Sorry if I'm ranting to you here, Juliet, but you're the only one that really listens and understands. I hope your father changes his mind and lets you come to school next year. Talk to you again soon. _

_Best,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Are you ever going to tell me your last name?_

Juliet smiled and began her reply.

_Dear Draco,_

_Yes, my Halloween was quite enjoyable. My father and I had a bit of a feast of our own, though I must admit there were no trolls involved. I'm sorry that Potter's such a pain. I would be thoroughly irritated as well if I had to put up with that. I don't think Potter should get special treatment-alas, what can you do? Congratulations on your outstanding working in Potions, though! I'm sure Professor Snape is very proud. As for my father, I'm working on it. I hope he budges soon. I'm looking forward to your next letter!_

_Hope you are well,_

_Juliet_

_P.S. Maybe someday, if you earn it._

Juliet attached the letter to Cornelius and gave the owl a quick kiss on the head. "See you soon," she whispered, and then sent the owl out her bedroom window.

It was months later when Juliet noticed her father's limp.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Are you okay? You've been limping since you got home. What happened to your leg? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Juliet," he snapped and struggled up the stairs to his room.

"Dad-"

"Juliet, leave me alone!" he yelled and slammed the door in her face. Juliet stepped back in shock. Severus _never_ spoke to her like. At least, never when she had done nothing wrong. He had sounded almost like Christine when he had yelled at her. She didn't want Daddy to be like Mommy. She ran into her room and collapsed onto the bed, crying into the pillow.

A few moments later, her door opened and Severus sat down next to her on the bed. He stroked her hair silently and waited for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said finally. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Shh, don't apologize, Juliet," he said. "It was my fault. You didn't do anything and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just really frustrated today."

Juliet sat up and hugged Severus. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Juliet. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." She laughed. "You know how you can make it up to me?"

"How's that?"

"You can let me go to Hogwarts."

Severus stood up and smiled. "I'll go make dinner, Juliet."

During Juliet's second year of home-schooling, Draco wrote every few days. His letters grew more and more personal, and the two became very close friends. At least as close as they could be having only actually met once.

But she still wouldn't tell him her last name.

Not much interesting happened to Juliet during this year, except the fact that her father, though he once again refused to let her attend school, seemed to be considering it more than he had a year ago.

That summer, however, he did allow her to go to the castle for two weeks after her thirteenth birthday so she could spend some time learning Transfiguration from "Mister Dumbledore", which she struggled with at home. She would have been taught by Professor McGonogall, but she was on holiday on the east coast of America for the summer.

When Juliet returned home, Severus found that she was much more proficient in that area than she had been when he taught her.

Maybe he wasn't the best teacher for her after all. At least not for _everything_.

During third year, Draco took to writing Juliet every other day. He would write Monday, she would respond Tuesday, he would write Wednesday, and so on. The two had become extremely close, telling each other everything that went on in their lives.

Juliet told Draco in one of her letters that her father was close to changing his mind about allowing her to attend school. He seemed very excited at the prospect. She was glad that when she finally did attend Hogwarts (for she was confident that she would), she would at least have one friend right away.

It was the summer after Juliet's third year of instruction, on the day of her fourteenth birthday, that Severus' resolve finally broke.

"Juliet," he said that evening as they were cleaning up after her birthday dinner, "I have a proposition for you."

"What's that, Dad?" she asked, interested.

"I've been thinking, it's rather difficult for me to come home every day after work, and still make time to teach you and keep you caught up with your age group. So, if I let you attend Hogwarts, you must _promise _me that you will come to me immediately if you ever have a problem-."

Juliet jumped at him, throwing her arms around Severus' neck. "Ooh, thank you, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now, Juliet," he said, hugging her back quickly and then releasing her. "There's some restrictions that go along with this. You need to write to Albus and make sure that enrolling so late is okay. I'm sure it will be. When you're in my class, you have to call me 'Professor Snape' or 'sir', because I can't risk being accused of favoritism. Lastly, I expect you to stay on top of your studies, or you will go right back to being home-schooled."

"No problem, Dad! Consider all of that done!" She hugged him again, and this time he hugged her back hard and rested his head on her light brown hair. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Juliet."

She ran up to her room a few minutes later and found Cornelius sitting on her window sill. She scribbled a quick note to Draco:

_Draco,_

_I'm finally coming to Hogwarts! _

_Lots of love,_

_Juliet_

She was the happiest girl in the world.

**(A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 4! I've decided that Juliet looks like Emily Browning as she appeared in **_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_** (Violet Baudelaire). Well, if you celebrate, have a happy Thanksgiving!)**

**Love,**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express**

**(A/N: Wow, **_**two**_** updates in **_**one **_**day. You must be very lucky people :P. Anyway, enjoy and review! Let me know what you'd like me to do for the "super long story vs. four parts" thing [see chapter 3 author's note for details]. Thanks, all!)**

_Dear Miss Juliet,_

_I am ecstatic that you will finally be able to attend Hogwarts. All of the staff have missed seeing you very much. I'm confident that your father has kept you caught up on your studies exceptionally well, and so it is certainly not a problem to let you enroll in the fourth year class. I've sent your father a list of everything you'll need for the year, including textbooks, uniforms, a cauldron, ink, quill, parchment, and your wand. If you will please ride in the carriages with the other non-first-year students, I will give you a private sorting in my office quickly before we sort the first years. That way we won't have to make too big of a fuss about your sorting. I'm very excited to see you soon!_

_My very best wishes,_

"_Mister" Albus Dumbledore_

Juliet beamed as she read the letter, and then clutched it tightly in her hand and ran down the stairs to find her father in the sitting room.

"Dad!" she said excitedly. "Dad, I got a reply from Mister Dumbledore!"

"Is that so?" said Severus, looking up from his book. He took the letter from Juliet and skimmed over it quickly. He smiled. "That's wonderful, Juliet. I'll go out tomorrow morning and pick up your supplies. Is there anything else you need from Diagon Alley?"

Juliet shook her head. "Not that I can think of." She leaned down and hugged her father tightly around the neck. "Thank you so much for letting me go, Daddy." Severus gave her a small smile and went back to his book. Grinning, she grabbed her letter from Dumbledore and raced back up the stairs to her room.

She found that Cornelius had flown in through her open window and was perched on the sill next to Felix, now eight years old. The cat and the owl, who had despised each other for nearly a year, now seemed to be rather close. At least Felix didn't put his ears back when he saw Cornelius anymore.

"Hey, Cornelius!" said Juliet happily. "What's Draco got to say this time?" She took the rolled up parchment that was tied to his leg and uncurled it. It read,

_Dear Juliet,_

_Just think, only a week more, and we finally get to see each other in person again! I wonder how much you've changed. I've certainly changed quite a bit. It's so strange to think that the last time we met we were only eleven. I hadn't even experienced my first real spell yet! So strange… Anyway, I'm really glad you asked me to write to you back in Ollivander's. I've got some friends here at Hogwarts, but none of them are as great as you. If you hadn't asked me to do that…well, I'm not sure how happy I'd be. As it is, I'm extremely happy to be so close to you. Now I'll finally have you in my life for real! It's a great feeling, Juliet. Well, I've got to finish this up because Father is calling. The last thing I can think of to say is this: what, pray tell, is your last name?_

_Love,_

_Draco_

Juliet smiled warmly at Draco's letter. They had taken to signing them with "love" around that past winter. And still, all these years later, they still played their little "last name" game. As much as he begged and pleaded, Juliet still refused to reveal her surname.

Apparently Draco had written this a few days previous, as it was already August 28th, less than a week until the first day of school, even though the letter said they would meet in a week. Juliet pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and sat down at her small desk, dipping her quill in the ink.

She wrote,

_My dear Draco,_

_I'm very excited to finally see you again, too! It's so strange to think it's been three years since we last met. It seems almost unreal, actually. Looking back, these years have flown by. Now, in a few days' time, I'll finally be at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and I love living with him, but it'll be nice to socialize with other people as well. I'm especially looking forward to seeing you. Perhaps we can sit together on the Hogwarts Express? I'm so glad you said those things in your letter, about us being friends, and you being happy… It was very sweet. Anyways, it's getting late and my dad is calling to me as well. I leave you with this: you're very close to being able to know. Perhaps when we meet on the train I'll tell you._

_Lots of love,_

_Juliet_

Giving Cornelius his usual quick kiss on the head and sending him out the window, she turned back to her bed, where Felix was now curled up, watching her with his big yellow eyes. She went over and picked him up, cuddling him and burying her face in his soft orange fur.

"This is so exciting, Felix!" she said. "We're finally going to Hogwarts!"

On the morning of September the first, at exactly eight o'clock in the morning, Juliet and Severus were ready to leave. It would take them at least an hour to get to King's Cross Station by a Muggle bus, and they wanted plenty of time to get Juliet situated before the train left at eleven.

"Are you sure you have _everything _you need, Juliet?" asked Severus for the millionth time that morning. Juliet sighed dramatically and gave her father an exasperated look.

"_Yes, _Dad, I have everything. I checked last night, and we're fine."

Severus nodded once and they stepped out of the house and locked the door behind them. Juliet looked back one last time at 7 Spinner's End. It was small and a bit shabby, but she loved it anyway. It was far better than living at Christine's. At least she was happy and safe here.

"See you in June," she whispered, and then turned away from the house.

When they arrived at the station, it was around 9:15. They grabbed a bite to eat at a Muggle restaurant, and by ten o'clock, it was time to say goodbye until Juliet's sorting that evening (Severus and Dumbledore would be the only ones in attendance).

Juliet hugged her father tight, closing her eyes. She didn't know how much time they would be able to spend together at the school. She wanted to make the best of it now.

"Juliet," he said with a small laugh, "you'll see me tonight."

"I know," she said, "but once we get there you won't be 'Dad' anymore. You'll be 'Professor Snape'. I just want to hold onto Dad while I can."

"I can still be Dad," he said gently. "Just not in class, that's all. You're free to visit my office and my living quarters anytime you want, Juliet."

"All right," she said. "Well, I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Juliet. Do you remember how I told you to get onto Platform 9 ¾?"

Juliet nodded. "Run at the barrier and don't hesitate. Hey, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"How do you get to school if you don't take the train?"

Severus grinned slyly. "Now, now, Juliet, I can't possibly tell you that." He hugged her tight one last time. "I love you, Juliet. See you at school."

"Love you too, Dad." Juliet went over to the cart that had her things and began rolling it away. A few seconds later she looked back at her father. He was watching her apprehensively but smiled and waved when she caught his eye. She kept moving and was soon immersed in the crowd.

By the time Juliet got onto Platform 9 ¾, it was nearly 10:30. She found that nearly all of the compartments were full, and she couldn't find Draco anywhere. Eventually she came to a compartment empty except for a girl and a boy. She had long, long white-blonde hair, pale skin, and was dressed rather eccentrically with radish-shaped ear rings and mismatched clothes. The boy across from her was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white sweatshirt. He had black hair and thoughtful brown eyes.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Juliet, sticking her head into the compartment. "Can't really find anywhere else."

"Sure," said the boy, and the girl simply nodded. Juliet began to load her trunk overhead, and was struggling a bit. The black-haired boy jumped up to help her, and they managed to get the trunk safely loaded. Juliet smiled and thanked him, then took Felix's cat carrier and sat down next to the girl. She took Felix out and set him on her lap. He purred contentedly as she pet him.

"I'm Juliet," she said to her companions.

"Neville Longbottom," said the boy, nodding. "Nice to meet you." Juliet smiled and turned to the girl.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said, shaking Juliet's hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine," said Juliet politely.

"You got a last name, Juliet?" asked Neville curiously.

"Yep."

"Umm…are you going to tell us what it is?"

She smiled wider. "Nope." Neville looked a bit confused, but let the subject drop as Luna spoke up.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around, Juliet," she said. "Are you new, or a first year?"

"I'm new," said Juliet. "I've been home-schooled by my father up until now, because he's extremely over-protective and didn't want me to attend Hogwarts. He's finally changed his mind, though, and I'll be entering the fourth year class."

"Oh, I'm in fourth year, too," said Neville. "Luna's a year below us in third."

Juliet nodded. "I'm rather excited to finally be going."

"What's your favourite subject?" asked Neville.

"That's easy," said Juliet, "Potions."

Neville's eyes widened. "Really? That's not something you hear a lot around Hogwarts. Especially not from me, I'm horrible at Potions."

"Oh, I love it," said Juliet. "It's a lot like cooking, and I love that, too. It's all about the end result for me. Putting together lots of different things that can unify into one. It's wonderful…runs in the family I suppose." She smiled. "What about you, Neville?"

"Herbology," he said. "It's the only thing I'm good at, really. I love plants."

Juliet nodded slowly. "Luna?"

"Oh, I'd say Charms," said Luna dreamily. "I think they're rather fun."

"I'd have to agree," said Juliet. "Charms is my second favourite subject."

There was a moment of silence before Luna spoke again. "Do you know about the houses, Juliet?"

She nodded. "My father's told me about them. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. He was a Slytherin himself."

Neville bit his lip nervously. "A Slytherin, eh?"

Juliet's eyes hardened. "Oh, I know all about their bad reputation, but I assure you, my father is a very, very good man. He had to raise me on his own and he was the best father I could have ever asked for. Please don't judge him just by his house."

Neville was taken aback. "I'm sorry, Juliet. I didn't realize…"

"It's all right," said Juliet, smiling again. "No harm done. What houses are you guys in?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw," said Luna.

"And I'm in Gryffindor," finished Neville. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really care all that much," said Juliet. "They all have their good qualities." She stood up, returning Felix to his carrier for the time being. "I promised someone I'd come meet them, but I'll be back in a bit. Do you guys mind if I leave Felix here?"

They shook their heads and she smiled, straightening up and heading towards the compartment door.

"See you guys in a bit!" she called over her shoulder.

It didn't take too long to find Draco. She started in the direction away from the entrance, and found him about four compartments down from the one she had been sitting in with Neville and Luna. She opened the door excitedly and ran inside.

"Draco!" she exclaimed and he looked up, surprised. When he recognized her he stood up, beaming.

"Juliet!" She went over and threw her arms around his neck. "Good God, it's so good to see you. You're all grown up!"

"You too!" said Juliet. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Come sit down." He led her to the seat and she sat next to him. She shook the hands of the two large, beefy boys that were in Draco's compartment.

"Hello," she said brightly. "I'm Juliet." They identified themselves as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Juliet and I met in Ollivander's when we were eleven. She's been home-schooled up until now, but we've been pen pals all these years. Now her father's finally allowing her to attend Hogwarts. Speaking of, Juliet, am I going to have any luck on that last name?"

Juliet grinned mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough, Draco. Patience is a virtue, my friend." He laughed and they settled into warm, friendly conversation. It was just like their letters, except in speech. She was very happy.

They talked until it grew dark, and then Juliet returned to her own compartment to put on her school robes.

"See you at the opening ceremonies," she told Draco as she left his compartment. He smiled and waved goodbye.

When she returned to their compartment, Neville and Luna we already in their robes. They smiled at her and Luna pointed to the seat.

"I got your robes out for you," she said brightly.

"Thanks, Luna!" said Juliet in surprise. "That was nice of you." Luna simply smiled. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at Hogsmeade station, and they piled out of the train.

There, she could see it in the distance.

Hogwarts.


	5. The Sorting and the Infamous Potter

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat and the Infamous Potter**

**(A/N: Wow, ANOTHER update! At this rate I may even finish Juliet's fourth year by New Year's! However, I do need to tell you that, as I am on Thanksgiving break at the moment, and am traveling, I have a lot of time to work on my writing. I return to school on Monday and updates may be a **_**bit **_**slower, but probably not much. I'll most likely not pay attention in class so I can write this story! XD Anyway, enjoy and review, and PLEASE let me know your thoughts on the two formats I mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of chapter 3. It would really help me out!)**

Juliet followed Neville and Luna to one of the seemingly horseless carriages, climbing inside. Luna stopped and reached out to pet the air where a horse should have been. She took this as just another example of Luna's quirkiness and disregarded it.

Once inside the carriage, they chatted comfortably about the four houses, and which one Neville and Luna thought Juliet would be in.

"Personally I think you'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Neville. "You've got a lot of the qualities of both of those houses. Funny how I can tell that just by meeting you today, hm?"

"Well," said Juliet, "I am rather outgoing, I suppose. I'm not surprised you can tell some things about me. What do you think, Luna?"

Luna thought it over for a minute. "Gryffindor or Slytherin. Don't take that the wrong way, I'm sure you're very intelligent, but Ravenclaws usually think a bit differently than other people. You would fit into Ravenclaw well if you were sorted there, but your qualities for Gryffindor or Slytherin are much more prominent."

"How so?" asked Juliet.

"Well, Gryffindors are very bold and straightforward, just like you. They're known to be loyal and brave, and you strike me as that kind of person. The reason I say Slytherin is because, like you said, they're not all bad. They have an air of mystery about them, actually. You reminded me of this when you wouldn't tell us your last name or when you disappeared to find some friend of yours. Its peculiar how I can tell so much about you, and then know so little at the same time. You're an intriguing person, Juliet."

Juliet laughed. "I could say the same about you, Luna. I like you very much, though. You as well, Neville. I'm glad I happened across your compartment. I think we could all be great friends."

Neville smiled. "I hope so. What friend did you go looking for anyway?"

"Oh, just an old pen pal of mine," she said with a sly grin. "We've known each other for about three years. Nothing very interesting, I assure you."

Neville just shrugged and smiled. This girl was definitely a mystery. "All right, then," he said simply. Juliet laughed and leaned back against the carriage seat.

"Will they sort you with the first years, Juliet?" asked Luna.

Juliet shook her head. "No, I wrote Dumbledore and he told me that I would have a private sorting in his office first thing when we arrive, and then I'll go and sit with my house while the first years are sorted."

"That's good," said Neville. "Better than being sorted with the first years, at any rate. I'd say that'd be rather embarrassing. It's bad enough when you _are_ a first year, let alone a fourth year. That was awfully kind of Professor Dumbledore."

Juliet nodded, and they spent the last few minutes of the carriage ride in comfortable silence. They pulled up to the castle gates and Juliet jumped out, excited.

"See you guys later!" she called to Neville and Luna. They waved and wished her luck. There was Dumbledore, standing by the gates and waving her over. She ran up to him.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore!" she said brightly, running up to him.

"Well, hello there, Miss Juliet," he said warmly, leading her into the castle. "It's certainly wonderful to see you. And you are still permitted to call me Mister Dumbledore if you would like."

Juliet smiled. "All right, then. How are you?"

"I'm very well, my dear. Your father is waiting with the Sorting Hat up in my office. We need to get you sorted quickly so we can get it back down to the Great Hall. Are you ready?"

Juliet nodded. "Definitely."

They reached Dumbledore's office a few moments later, and Juliet caught sight of Severus, standing in his all black teaching robes next to a very old, shabby hat.

"Dad!" said Juliet happily, running up to hug him. "I missed you."

He smiled slightly. "You just saw me this morning, Juliet." He tried to sound stern, but his voice was warm and he hugged her back tightly.

She laughed and went to the stool that the hat was on. Dumbledore lifted it off and Juliet sat down. He placed it on her head, and suddenly she heard a soft whisper in her ear.

_Hm, _it said, _another Snape. I was wondering where you were three years ago. Now…your father was a Slytherin through and through, but you are more complicated. You are brave and daring, and also very loyal. You love to be mysterious, and you are very intelligent. The bravery stands out the most in you, though. A product of your difficult early childhood, perhaps? Yes…there's no doubt about it…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled aloud.

Juliet bit her lip nervously. She knew her father had a disliking for Gryffindors, a product of their treatment of him at school. What if he was angry with her?

She removed the hat from her head and replaced it upon the school.

"Why don't you two walk down to the Great Hall?" said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I'll catch up in a moment." He waved his wand and the Sorting Hat and its stool disappeared. Severus and Juliet left the office in tense silence.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," said Juliet in a whisper. "I know you hate Gryffindors. Please don't hate me, Dad, I'll ask to be re-sorted-"

"Juliet," said Severus sternly, cutting her off, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I could _never _hate you. You're my daughter and I love you. And I don't hate all Gryffindors. Particular ones I dislike, yes, but not all of them. But I'll have you know that one of my best friends at school was in Gryffindor. The fact that you were placed in that house shows me just how brave you are, and I'm so proud of you for that."

Juliet smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Juliet." A few moments later they parted ways, as Severus was to enter the Great Hall through the teachers' entrance in the back, and Juliet had to enter through the main entrance. Luckily for her there were still some stragglers that had yet to enter the Hall, so she didn't stick out like a sore thumb when she went in.

Juliet quickly found an empty seat next to Neville. He beamed when she sat down.

"You're in Gryffindor!" he said excitedly. "That's great, Juliet."

She gave him a small smile in return, then looked to the Head Table. There was her father, in between Minerva Mcgonogall and Filius Flitwick. He smiled at her and she returned the favor, then turned back to Neville. Across from them sat two boys and a girl. One of the boys had messy black hair and the most striking green eyes Juliet had ever seen. The other boy had brilliantly red hair, pale skin dotted with freckles, and blue eyes. The girl was rather pretty, except that her light brown hair was extremely bushy.

"Oh," said Neville, noticing Juliet's gaze, "this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Guys, this is Juliet."

"Hello Juliet," said the girl named Hermione with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Juliet smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

_So this is Potter_, she thought, _the boy that Draco always talks about…Well, I suppose I shouldn't judge him right away. I'll give him a chance to prove he's not a git._

The redhead, the boy named Ron, opened his mouth, but Neville cut him off. "Don't even bother asking what her last name is, Ron. She won't tell anyone for some reason."

Ron looked confused, but Juliet only laughed. "I like to be mysterious. I'll make you a deal, though. One of my parents is a teacher here. I have their last name. I'll give each of you three guesses. You have to tell me a reason for the guess, too, it can't be random. And you can rule out Dumbledore. If one of you gets it right, I'll tell you, but otherwise you'll have to find out some other way."

"Sounds interesting," said Harry. "I'll try." Ron, Hermione, and Neville quickly agreed as well.

"All right," said Juliet. "You have until the end of the night. If you can't tell me by midnight tonight, then you're out of luck."

"It must be strange to have a parent as a teacher," said Hermione. She seemed to realize something. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"I was home-schooled up to this point. My…parent said I wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts, but changed their mind recently."

Hermione nodded. "What year are you in, then?"

"Fourth," Juliet responded.

"So are we," said Ron. "Glad to have you." Juliet smiled. Maybe Potter and his friends weren't so bad after all. They seemed nice enough. Perhaps Draco was exaggerating. Ah, well. She'd just have to see.

Just then Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall, and everyone fell silent. Juliet listened to his speech, then watched the sorting with amusement. Just as she thought they were going to be able to eat, Dumbledore stood again to make an announcement.

"The Triwizard Tournament…" mumbled Hermione after he had finished explaining. She turned back to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Juliet. "If I remember correctly, it was disbanded because the death toll was too high…Why would they bring it back?"

"_Death toll_?" asked Ron in disbelief. "Bloody hell…"

They turned back as Dumbledore announced the guest schools. First Beauxbatons, an all-girls French school, entered, followed by Durmstrang, an all-boys Bulgarian school. Juliet clapped politely along with the rest of the students. She caught her father's eye and gave him a questioning look. He simply gazed back blankly, implying that he didn't know anything.

_Why would they bring back a tournament where people _die_? _she wondered. Juliet bit her lip anxiously, but tried to push the thought from her mind as Dumbledore announced dinner. She turned back to her table as the food appeared in front of her. Always a picky eater, and a recently converted vegetarian, Juliet chose her food carefully.

"I've got a guess," said Neville.

"All right," she responded, turning to him. "Let's hear it."

"Professor McGonogall, because you have similarly coloured hair." Juliet shook her head and laughed.

"Nope. So, that's one guess down from Neville." Neville bit his lip and stared at the table.

"Professor Flitwick?" asked Hermione. "You're both rather petite."

"Nope, not him either."

Ron used all of his guesses at once, naming Professor Trelawney, Professor Sprout, and Professor Burbage. Juliet shot down all of these guesses.

Harry guessed Madame Pomfrey (though she was technically not a teacher), Professor Hooch (Quidditch), and Professor Binns. Neville used his last two guesses with Professor Babbling (Ancient Runes) and Madame Pince. Hermione also guessed Professor Vector (Arithmancy).

Soon they had named everyone but three of the teachers. The only one with a guess left was Hermione, and she was wrinkling her brow together. "It's either Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, Professor Snape, or Hagrid. We know it's not Hagrid, because you're far too small, and he would have told us. That narrows it down to Professors Sinistra and Snape. Oh, I don't know…"

"On the bright side, Hermione," I said, "you're right that it's not Hagrid. So even if you guess wrong, you'll still know the answer."

"Oh, yes!" said Hermione. "All right, then. Well…I'm going to go with…Professor Sinistra. You have her eyes."

Juliet laughed. "I do have Professor Sinistra's eyes, but Professor Snape has dark eyes, too."

"So…is she right or not?" asked Harry.

Juliet shook her head. "No. My name is Juliet Snape."

"Wow…" said Ron. "I honestly never would have imagined that."

"Why's that?" asked Juliet.

"Well… I don't mean to be rude, Juliet, but you'll find that Professor Snape isn't widely adored at Hogwarts. He's actually been rather nasty to Harry since they met."

"I see," said Juliet, biting her lip. "Well, I can't see how that is. My father's always been wonderful at home. He's my hero, actually."

"It's weird to hear someone call Snape their hero," said Ron. "Neville's completely terrified of your father. Has been ever since first year."

"He can be a bit…intimidating sometimes," Juliet admitted, "but I love him anyway. I'm sorry if he hasn't been the nicest to you, Harry. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Juliet."

"Yes," she said, "but I'd feel terrible if he was terrible to you for no reason. You seem like a perfectly nice person. I'll talk to him."

"All right," said Harry. "Thanks, Juliet."

"Say, Juliet," said Hermione, "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's this Slytherin named Malfoy who's been staring at you all throughout dinner."

"Who, Draco?" said Juliet nonchalantly, not bothering to look over her shoulder. "Yes, he's probably not too happy that I ended up in Gryffindor. See, we've been pen pals for about three years now. We met in Ollivander's when we were eleven. I'll bet he was hoping I got put into Slytherin. He'll get over it, though."

"I don't know," said Ron. "He looks pretty angry, and from what I know, Malfoy can hold a grudge. He's not the nicest person in the world either, you know."

Juliet shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, I can get along with all of you. I won't contain myself to one group of people. Draco's always been kind to me, and until that changes, I have nothing against him." Ron shrugged and turned back to his food.

"I still can't believe Snape's your father," said Neville. "I didn't even know he _had _a daughter."

"It is rather surprising," said Hermione. "He's never really struck me as the fatherly type. I suppose you know better than I do, though."

Juliet smiled. "Just give him a little bit of a chance. He really is a good man, I promise."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look, but Juliet disregarded it. She supposed they were just having a hard time grasping the fact that Severus Snape was not the worst person in the world.

Regardless, she planned on making the best of her time here at Hogwarts.

_I wonder if we should tell her that her father was a Death Eater?_


	6. Displeased Daddy

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 6: Displeased Daddy**

**(A/N: I apologize to those of you who were displeased with the house that Juliet ended up in. I must tell you, though, that my personal motto is "nothing is permanent, and everything can be resolved". I'll let you think on that. It might make more sense after the events of the next few chapters. Again, enjoy and review, and let me know your thoughts on my two formatting options [see chapter 3 for details]. On with the story!)**

When the first day of classes arrived, Juliet found that she had Charms first thing, then double Potions with the Slytherins, and then Transfiguration right before lunch. Professor Flitwick, as always, was happy to see her, and she performed well in her second-favorite subject.

She was especially looking forward to her father's class, because it was her favorite subject. She saw Draco on the way down to the dungeons and caught up with him quickly. She tapped him on the shoulder, looking hopeful, but his expression simply hardened and he quickened his pace, trying to get away from her.

"Still mad about me being put into Gryffindor?" she asked with an air of amusement. "Really, Draco, I thought we were better friends than that."

"Yeah," he said coldly, "so did I."

"Draco," she said exasperatedly, "please listen. What's the big deal about my house anyway? You _know _me Draco. We're _friends_. My house shouldn't matter."

"Listen, Juliet," said Draco in the same cold voice, turning to look at her with hard eyes, "you'll find that house matters a lot around here. I've got to go." He stormed off. Juliet stood frozen in the empty corridor, trying not to cry at Draco's heartless rejection of her, then sighed and kept walking, not wanting to be late for Severus.

When she entered the class (she was still about three minutes early), the only available seat was next to Neville, two rows in and all the way to the left.

"Hey, Neville," she said tiredly, plopping down. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said. "It's a bit early for Potions, though."

Juliet laughed. Talking to Neville made her feel a bit better about Draco."Oh, I love Potions." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Runs in the family, I suppose."

"Why are we whispering?" replied Neville in the same hushed tones.

"Well, I don't mind if people know that Professor Snape is my father, but I don't exactly want to publicize it either. It could risk him being accused of favoritism." Neville nodded.

"I'll let Harry, Ron, and Hermione know later," he said. Juliet smiled, but didn't get the chance to respond as Severus chose that moment to enter the classroom and look around at all of them with him most intimidating face on. Juliet suppressed a laugh and tried to look as wary as all of her peers.

"Today," he said forcefully, "we will be brewing the Blood Replenishing Potion. You will find all of your ingredients in the stores next to my office, and your instructions are on the board. With ten minutes left in class, I will call for you to stop, and you will present your finished potions to me. Work with the person sitting next to you. Begin."

Juliet turned to Neville. "This is easy," she said. "We've got this, no problem. He taught me to make this when I was only eleven." Neville smiled and followed her to the stores, helping her to carry ingredients back to their cauldron. Juliet took charge, instructing Neville to chop the ingredients a certain way, and doing the rest herself. She set the boilers, mixed everything, stirred, heated, and cooled as needed.

Severus walked around the class, and as usual Neville tensed up when he neared the table that he and Juliet were working at. Juliet took no notice of him, completely concentrated on what he was doing, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, absorbed as she was in her work. Neville looked up from his chopping nervously, but Severus merely glanced quickly in the cauldron and nodded once, proceeding to the next table, at which Ron and Harry were working.

"Potter," he said slowly, "your potion is far overcooked and your ingredients are not chopped finely enough. There is no way to save this potion, and you and weasley will get a zero for the day. Please clean up your station and return unused ingredients to the stores."

Neville sighed, just as Juliet straightened up and announced that their potion was finished.

"Why the long face, Neville?" she asked brightly. "It came out perfectly."

"Hm? Oh, uh...nothing, Juliet."

"Yeah," said Ron bitterly from behind them, "nothing, all right. Nothing except that—he lowered his voice so that only Ron, Neville, and Juliet could hear him—your dad is quite possibly the biggest git I have ever met in my life."

"Why?" asked Juliet, wrinkling her brow in confusion. "What did he do?"

"Come put your extra ingredients away with me," said Ron, glancing up at Snape, who had returned to his desk. "Harry, will you wash our cauldron?" Harry nodded, waving his wand to clear the cauldron and going up to get a sponge and a pail of soapy water.

"I'll wash ours," said Neville and Juliet nodded.

Juliet and Ron proceeded to put their ingredients away, and once inside the stores, Juliet turned to her companion.

"All right, out with it," she said. "What did he do that's so bad?"

"Didn't you _hear _the way he talked to Harry and I?" asked Ron incredulously, though still quietly. "You were right in front of us!"

Juliet shook her head. "When I make potions, I concentrate really hard and I kind of block everything else out. What did he say?"

"Basically that out potion was hopeless and that we were getting a zero for the day. Really great way to teach," said Ron sarcastically. "He's a _wonderful_ teacher, actually. Come on, Juliet, isn't it his job to teach us how to do this correctly? Just giving us a zero and walking away isn't doing that very effectively."

"I'm sorry, Ron," said Juliet. "He's a tough teacher, but he's good at what he does, I assure you. I learned everything I know from him and I'm great at potions. I can tutor you if you want."

"I guess so," said Ron, "but don't expect me to find some long-buried love and respect for your father."

She smiled and laid her now-empty hand on his arm. "I wouldn't dare even dream it, Ron. Come, on let's go make sure Harry and Neville haven't completely destroyed our cauldrons."

After they had turned in their potions, it was about fifteen minutes until the bell would ring, and Severus had retreated into his office. Juliet sat at the back of the class with Harry, Ron, Neville, and now Hermione, who had been working with a girl named Parvati Patil.

She felt eyes on her back and turned around to see Draco, sitting with his two big friends, Crabbe and Goyle, glaring at her from across the room. She sighed and turned back to her fellow Gryffindors, considerably less cheerful than she had been a few minutes ago. Harry seemed to notice her change in mood, as his face suddenly became concerned.

"Juliet," he asked, sounding worried, "are you all right? You seem put out all of a sudden."

She shrugged. "I suppose so. Draco just can't seem to get over the fact that I didn't end up in Slytherin. He said some pretty nasty things before class, and now he keeps glaring at me. I wish he would just get over it. I thought we were better friends than that."

"I'm sorry, Juliet," said Hermione sympathetically. "A lot of times people aren't as they seem. We've known Malfoy since first year, and he hasn't been very nice all that time."

"I'm beginning to understand that," said Juliet sadly, "but I'm not quite ready to give up on him. At least not just yet. It's funny, really..."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"He said the same thing about Harry in most of his letters. He was always telling me how you got off easy with most of the teachers. He said it was just because you're famous. I actually believed him. I thought you would be arrogant and irritating, but when I met you, you were one of the nicest people I've ever spoken to...It's all so strange."

"I'm not surprised Malfoy said that," said Harry. "We've never really gotten along. He's done some pretty nasty things, as well."

"Like what?" asked Juliet.

"Like calling me a Mudblood second year," said Hermione.

Juliet's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness, Hermione! I can't believe that! The Draco I know...well, thought I knew, anyway, would _never _have done that. He was always so sweet... Apparently I'm not a very good judge of character."

"It's all right, Juliet," said Neville. "I mean, you only met him in person once. It's kind of hard to judge character just through letters." Juliet shrugged, and just then the bell rang. She grabbed her back from under the table and slung it over her shoulder.

She noticed that a book was missing and Hermione offered to stay behind and help her look for it, but Juliet waved her on and she left with Harry, Ron, and Neville. She looked for nearly ten minutes, but still could not find it. She glanced in her bag again and noticed the the book was her Transfiguration textbook, which she needed for her next class.

Severus came out of his office, and raised his eyebrows when he saw one of his students crawling around on the floor, looking under all of the tables. He cleared his throat, but the student didn't seem to notice, too intent on their search. He repeated the action, this time a bit louder, and the girl turned around.

"Oh," he said, "it's just you, Juliet. Why are you on the ground?"

"Hey, Dad. My Transfiguration textbook is missing and I need it for my next class, which is in—she glanced at her watch—ten minutes."

Severus sat down at his desk, a mug of hot tea in his hands. "Already losing textbooks, are you? Goodness, Juliet, it's only the first day." His face was stern, but Juliet heard the playful undertone in his voice. She simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't _lose _it. My bag was under the table the whole class. I didn't touch it once, and I had the Transfiguration book when I came in. I have no idea where it could have gone."

Severus simply shrugged, turning to a pile of ungraded papers on his desk. "I'm not sure, Juliet. You had better get to class, though, if you don't want to be late. You'll just have to ask Professor McGonogall to borrow one until you find yours or get a new one. If you can't find it in the next week I'll order you a new one."

"All right," said Juliet, "bye, Dad. Love you!"

"Love you too, Juliet. Eat breakfast with me tomorrow?"

She nodded, smiling. "Sure, Dad."

She hurried to Transfiguration, and made it in record time, with just under five minutes left until the bell. She took a seat next to Hermione, who smiled at her.

"Find your book?" she asked.

Juliet shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh," said a girl in front of them, turning around, whose name Juliet thought was Lavender. "I've got an extra one. I thought I lost mine this summer so I ordered another one, but then I found the first one. Stupid, right?" She set one copy of the book in front of Juliet. "You can keep that if you like. You're the new girl, Juliet, right?"

Juliet nodded, smiling. "Thanks for the book. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and the girl shook it.

"I'm Lavender Brown," she said. "Sorry, I didn't catch your last name."

"Snape," said Juliet.

Lavender's eyes widened. "Snape? Like, Professor Snape? He's your father?"

Juliet nodded. "Yep."

"Wow," said Lavender. "That must be interesting. Professor Snape scares me so much...Is he nice? You know, at home?"

Juliet laughed. "Of course he is. He's not nearly as bad as everyone seems to think." Lavender laughed and turned around as Professor McGonogall emerged from her office and began the class.

The rest of the day's classes flew by, and Juliet found herself a bit exhausted by the time dinner came around.

"I'm gonna go drop off my bag upstairs," she said. Hermione, Ron, and Neville nodded.

"I'll go with you," said Harry. "I've got to feed Hedwig."

"Oh, that reminds me," Juliet said as they headed off towards Gryffindor tower, "I've got to take Felix down to my dad's office. We decided to keep him there, since it'll be easier. Felix is getting older, and we don't want all of the other animals stressting him out. Especially Hermione's cat, they really don't get along."

Harry laughed. "Crookshanks definitely isn't the most sociable cat." They dropped off their things quickly, and Juliet gathered up Felix in her arms and met Harry back down in the common room.

"Come to drop him off with me?" she asked.

"Voluntarily go to Snape's office?" he returned with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and they walked side-by-side down to the dungeons, chatting happily. When they reached Severus' office door, Harry knocked for Juliet, whose arms were preoccupied with cradling Felix.

Snape answered the door and immediately his expression turned to a scowl when he saw Harry.

"Hey, Dad," said Juliet happily, not seeming to notice her father's displeasure, "I brought Felix down for you."

"Juliet?" he asked, his voice tight. "_What_, might I inquire, are you doing with _Potter_?"

"Dad," said Juliet exasperatedly, "we were just walking to dinner."

Severus had to speak through his teeth. "Given everything you know, Juliet, I would think you would be smart enough to avoid Potter at all cost."

Juliet sighed. "Dad—."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Juliet," he said coldly. "You will serve detention with me tomorrow night, and then you will _never _speak to Potter again."

"Dad—!" Juliet's voice had become high and indignant.

"No!" he yelled, and she fell silent, tears forming in her eyes. "Detention, Juliet! Tomorrow, my office, eight o'clock, no excuses, now go!"

"Let go of the past, Dad!" she screamed. The tears were running steadily down her face as she ran from the dungeons.


	7. Talks with Friends

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 7: Talks with Friends**

**(A/N: Sorry for the somewhat slow update. Strangely...I've been writing all of my Harry Potter stuff listening to the soundtrack for Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Has anyone else noticed that pretty much ALL of those songs seem to fit into Harry Potter somehow? Strange, right? Anyway, here's chapter seven, so enjoy and review! Chapter eight should be up tonight.)**

Juliet chose not to eat breakfast with her father that morning. She was still far too angry at him. She couldn't believe he had said all of those things _right in front of Harry_! If Harry had been unsure of Snape's dislike for him before, it was completely certain now. Juliet had never been so angry at her father in her life. Not even when he originally refused to let her go to Hogwarts.

She got up and dressed, heading down to the common room with a scowl on her face. Just as she entered the room, the portrait hole opened and Hermione came in. Her face lit up when she saw Juliet.

"Oh, Juliet!" she said, "I was just looking for you. Professor Flitwick is ill this morning and they couldn't find anyone to cover his class, so Charms is cancelled for the day. Are you coming to breakfast?"

"I suppose so," said Juliet. "Thanks for the news Hermione. I feel bad that you had to come all the way up here, though."

Hermione shrugged. "It's all right."

"Are you going back down to breakfast?" asked Juliet.

"I don't think so," replied Hermione. "I haven't written my parents since we got here, so I think I'll take a letter down to the Owlery for them. Want to come?"

"Sure," said Juliet. It was best that she avoided the Great Hall, where she knew Harry would be. She didn't want to make her father even more angry. Plus, Harry would probably ask for an explanation for the things Severus had said, and she wasn't quite sure how she could give one.

When they reached the Owlery, they nearly collided with someone coming out of it. Juliet's face reddened, part from embarassment, and part from anger.

Hermione blushed as well, uncomfortable with being stuck in the middle of it. "Hello, Professor Snape," she said politely, trying to break the tense silence.

"Granger," he replied cooly, not taking his eyes off of Juliet. The latter simply stepped to the side and looped her arm with Hermione's, proceeding silently. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Snape proceeding down the stairs as though nothing had happened, though his shoulders were more tense than before.

"What was _that_?" asked Hermione once they were a safe distance away. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Hermione," said Juliet stiffly. Hermione sighed as they entered the now deserted Owlery. She quickly found a spare owl and attatched her letter to its leg. Juliet leaned her elbows against one of the open window sills.

"Are you coming, Juliet?" asked Hermione from the doorway.

She shook her head. "I'll catch up with you in a bit. I just need some time to think."

"See you in a bit, Juliet." Hermione left, and Juliet listened to her footsteps getting quieter and quieter as they retreated down the stairs. She sighed, resting her head on her hands.

So much had happened in the space of just a few days. She wasn't speaking with her father, a man with whom she rarely fought, because she loved him too much. She had lost the boy who she thought was her best friend for the last three years, just because of the house she was put in. She was now spending all of her time with the group of people she had always thought were arrogant and stuck up, but turned out to be kind and welcoming. She could barely sort all of it out in her head.

She felt a tear roll down in her cheek as she thought of Draco. She really had thought they were best friends. They always signed their letters with "love", and they told each other everything. She thought he would welcome her with open arms when she finally came to Hogwarts, regardless of what house she was placed it.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do," she whispered to herself, another tear slipping out.

"I guess not," said a male voice from behind her. She whirled around to see Draco leaning against the doorway of the Owlery. His gaze was cold, and she quickly wiped her cheeks to try and erase the evidence of her tears. She knew that he saw them though, because he looked away, trying to keep up his cold composure.

"Can I just ask you one question, Draco?" He said nothing, so she pressed on. "Why can't you at least _try _to stay friends with me? You've been my best friend for three years, Draco, I don't want that to change. My house shouldn't matter so much to you."

He pushed off of the doorframe, walking closer to Juliet. She looked into his grey eyes, searching for _something _that would remind her of the Draco she knew from the letters.

"It's not that simple, Juliet," he said. "Gryffindors and Slytherins don't usually get along. What makes us any different?"

"My father said one of his best friends from school was a Gryffindor," she said quietly. "Maybe we can be like them. I just don't want to lose you, Draco. You were the one who got me through those years of home-schooling. Without your letters, I probably would have gone crazy." Draco kept silent, staring at the ground with his arms crossed, so she continued. "Think about it, Draco. You know where to find me." She walked past him without another word, and it took all of her effort not to look back at him.

He didn't follow her.

Just as she was about to walk down the stairs leading back to the castle, she heard a voice behind her.

"Juliet," he said. She stilled, but didn't look at him. "What's your last name?"

She turned, looking into his eyes. "Draco..." she sighed. "It's Snape." Without another word, she turned and ran down the stairs, leaving him alone. She didn't know if he would ever speak to her again.

When she reached the castle, she ran up to her dorm and grabbed her bag, and then made it to Potions with five minutes to spare. She sat in the back next to Hermione, who shot her a concerned look.

"Everything all right, Juliet?" she asked.

Juliet bit her lip. "I'm not sure. Bring your lunch to the trees by the lake, I'll explain everything there. Oh, and I was going to ask Luna Lovegood to eat with us too. Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded and turned back to the front of the room as Snape came out of his office, looking as though he was in a considerably bad mood. Well...worse than normal, anyway. They spent the class going over the previous day's potion, and Hermione and Juliet were given—somewhat grudgingly—ten points each for Gryffindor for having the best potions.

After their last class before lunch, Juliet told Hermione she would meet her by the lake, and went to find Luna. She found the blonde girl leaving the Ravenclaw common room, apparently on her way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Luna!" called Juliet, running up behind her. "How are you?"

"Oh, hello Juliet," she replied in her dreamy voice, a distant smile on her face. "I'm very well thank you. And you?"

"Oh, all right, I suppose. Would you like to come eat lunch with Hermione Granger and I out by the Black Lake? I was just thinking, it's such a nice day out, and we should spend as much time as we can outside. What do you say?"

"Sure," said Luna. "Walk with me to the Great Hall to get food?" Juliet nodded and they proceeded to gather their food quickly. Juliet chose to just get hers from the Ravenclaw table with Luna, so as to avoid Harry as much as possible. She didn't want to get in deeper with her father.

"What's it like?" asked Luna as they exited the Entrance Hall and made their way toward the lake. "Having Professor Snape as a father, I mean."

Juliet froze. She had told Neville not to tell anyone, and he had said he would relay the news to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. How had Luna found out?

"Luna?" she asked slowly. "How did you know that?"

Luna shrugged. "I could tell from the first time I met you, on the train. I've had Professor Snape as a teacher for three years now. The two of you have the exact same eyes. I was going to say something, but you chose not to tell us your last name, so I figured you didn't want anyone to know."

"Well," said Juliet, smiling now, "it's not necessarily that I don't want anyone to know, I just don't want to shout it from the rooftops either. You know what I mean?"

Luna nodded. "Of course."

"You're so observant, Luna." The aforementioned blonde smiled, and Juliet continued, "I mean it. It's a relief, really. I told Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I told them not to tell anybody. I thought one of them told you."

Just then they came to the trees, under which Hermione was sitting in wait, her nose in a thick book. Juliet threw her bag down in the grass next to the bookworm and sat down, her little bag of food in hand. She pulled out some bread and cheese, an apple, and a slice of banana bread, along with a shiny Muggle bottle she had filled with water.

"Hey, Hermione," she said. "What are you reading?" Luna sat down next to Juliet and she too looked inquiringly at Hermione.

"Hm?" Hermione looked up. "Oh, hello guys. This is just my Arithmancy textbook. I thought I'd get a bit ahead on the week's materials. Hello, Luna, how are you?" Hermione closed the book, smiling, and set it aside.

"Just fine," said Luna, biting off a piece of her watermelon.

"So, Juliet," said Hermione. "You promised to explain what was going on with you earlier. Do tell."

Juliet sighed. "Well, it's three things, really. First, last night Harry walked with me to my dad's office to drop Felix off, and my dad got really angry and said some nasty things about Harry. He gave me detention for tonight at eight o'clock."

"Just for walking with Harry?" asked Luna, confused. Juliet nodded.

"What kinds of things did he say?" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"He said 'given everything you know, I would think you would be smart enough to avoid Potter at all costs.' I told him to let go of the past and I ran out."

"What does that mean, Juliet?"

"I'd rather not go into it. Just personal family stuff. Although you probably know that Harry's dad and mine didn't exactly get along splendidly in their school days."

"But there's more, isn't there?" said Luna. Juliet nodded, but they knew she wouldn't explain any further.

"Not only that," she continued, "but I've been avoiding Harry since so I won't get in even worse trouble with my dad, and he probably thinks I'm angry with him or something."

"He most likely understands, Juliet," said Hermione sympathetically.

Juliet simply shrugged and continued. "To top it all off, Draco's being worse than ever."

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said Juliet. "We've been pen pals since we were eleven and I thought we were best friends, but ever since I got sorted into Gryffindor...he's different. I tried talking to him today, but I'm not sure how well it went..."

The girls talked for what seemed like hours, but was really only an hour of lunch. When the bell rang signaling them to proceed back to class, Juliet pulled Hermione and Luna into a tight hug.

"Even if Draco and my dad are being difficult," she said, "I have you guys. And Harry, Ron, and Neville." Hermione and Luna smiled, and the three walked arm in arm, Juliet in the middle, back to the castle.

She would be all right.

**(A/N: Sorry for the little filler chapter, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Chapter eight will be much more interesting, I promise! It should be up around 7:30 tonight. I just wanted to give you guys a little something to make up for my absence the last few days. Also, The Guardian and At the Beginning will be updated tonight as well. Take care!)**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	8. Detention withSeverus?

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 8: Detention with...Severus?**

**(A/N: Hey, here's that second update I promised for tonight! Again I'm listening to Lion King 2 for some reason, alternating that with Broken Wings by Alter Bridge. Not sure why...Anyway, this chapter's a bit more interesting than the last, so enjoy and review! There are what I suppose you could classify as DH spoilers in this chapter.)**

Juliet reported for detention at 7:30 that night, even though she wasn't due to be there until 8:00. Hermione had told her at lunch that she should try and talk to her father, at least attempt to make amends, because she had enough problems to deal with at the moment. She agreed reluctantly, and so knocked on the door to her father's office a half hour early.

He answered the door with a confused look on his face, and when he saw Juliet he froze.

"Hello, Professor," she said cooly, glaring into the eyes that so perfectly matched her own.

He tried not to look hurt, and actually did a very good job, but Juliet knew him too well. She could see it hidden away in his black orbs.

"You were not instructed to arrive for another half an hour," he said quietly.

"I know that," she said, keeping calm. "I wanted to speak with you before my detention, though. Am I not welcome?"

Severus closed his eyes a moment. "Of course you're welcome, Juliet."

She looked down at the floor. "I hate fighting with you, Dad. We hardly ever get angry at each other like this. What _happened_ yesterday?"

"You know exactly what happened?" he said stiffly, turning away and re-entering his office. "You were with a Potter, something you should be fully aware is not acceptible."

"Dad," she said. "I know that you and James Potter weren't exactly the best of friends. I know _everything _that went on between you and the Marauders and Lily Evans." Neither Juliet nor Severus ever called her Lily Potter. "That's not Harry's fault, though. You shouldn't take out your pain on him, and you shouldn't take it out on me."

Severus turned to his daughter sharply, glaring. "I didn't _take anything out on you_, Juliet. I just don't want you associating with Potter because I believe he'll be a bad influence on you. I'm your father, and I have the right to make that choice."

"If Harry was anything other than the sweet, kind, humble person he is, then I would completely agree with you," said Juliet, matching Severus' glare. "As it is, he's done nothing wrong."

"His existence is wrong," said Severus under his breath, not meaning for Juliet to hear him.

"_What_?" she asked, her voice shrill. "Dad...Oh, I see." Her eyes hardened and her vocie went cold. "Harry is living proof of her preference for someone else. You know, I'm surprised you don't hate _me_. Or maybe you do. After all, half of me comes from a woman you used to rebound from her rejection. I'm just as much of a reminder of her as he is."

"Juliet, that's enough." He grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't ever talk to me like that again. You know I love you."

"Why shouldn't I?" Her voice rose with each word she spoke. "You've never loved me. You only _pitied_ me because my mother was a damned violent drunk who took every chance she could to beat me within an inch of my life. You felt _responsible_ because I came from your damn sperm! You may have felt obligated to care for me, but you _never _loved me. How could you love something that's living proof of Lily's rejection? I'm no different than Harry."

"I SAID ENOUGH, JULIET!" screamed Severus, getting up in her face. She remained calm, glaring at him silently. Severus managed to lower his voice to a quiet speaking level, but he shook with the effort. "How can you say these things to me? Part of you may come from Christine, but just as much of you comes from me. I _raised _you. How could I _not _love you?"

"Like I said," whispered Juliet, "you feel obligated. You're basing this off of the fact that you helped create me and had to raise me. You would hate yourself even more than you already do if you couldn't convince yourself that you love me. It's how you hold on. Until now, until yesterday, I believed you with every part of me. I love you more than anything in the world, Dad."

Severus turned away from her. "Just go, Juliet. Consider your detention served."

For the first time that evening, she let a tear slip down her cheek. This wasn't just a fight anymore. She had renouced her father's own _love _for her. Now that she looked back on everything she had said, it all seemed so stupid. Severus was her_ father_, for God's sake. He loved her, no matter what. She had hurt him, and now she felt terrible.

Juliet sank to her knees and hid her face in her hands, trying to choke back her sobs. This was all her own fault, and she hated herself for it.

Severus turned to look at his daughter, his not-so-little-anymore girl, and felt his heart break in two. The way he had talked to Potter made her think that he didn't love her... Now she couldn't even hold herself together. He knelt beside her and put his hand under her chin. He pulled her against his chest, just as he had done when she was little and had one of her nightmares, and just let her cry.

She laid against him, clutching onto his robes for dear life, and slowly her sobs died down and her breathing returned to normal.

"Daddy," she said in between hiccups. "I'm so s-sorry. I didn't m-mean any of it. I was just angry, and I wanted to hurt you...I'm so sorry, Daddy, p-please don't hate me. I love you, Dad, I'm sorry..."

Severus shushed her and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Juliet. It's okay...and you're right about Potter. I've know that for years, but there's nothing I can do about the way I feel. Potter and I are never going to get along. I'm sorry, Juliet..."

She shook her head. "No, it's my fault. This is all my fault... I said such horrible things to you!"

"Juliet...you were just hurt. I would be, too. I overreatced, but...it's because I love you more than anything in the world. I've been overprotective since I took you away from your mother... I'm sorry, Juliet."

"Daddy? Can we just start over? Can we forget all of this ever happened?"

Severus pulled her close to him once more. "It's already forgotten. But, Juliet...do you actually doubt whether or not I love you?"

"No, Dad," she said. "I never did. I...I guess it was just the anger talking. I do have your temper, after all." Severus grinned. She stood up, bringing him with her. She hugged him around the middle and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her hair and returned the embrace tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Juliet."

She smiled and stepped back, wiping the last tears from her eyes. He turned back to his desk, smiling softly, and she slipped out of the office quietly. As she walked, she was in a considerably better mood than she had been. When she passed the Slytherin common room, she collided hard with someone coming out of it and fell to the ground with a _thud_. She rubbed the back of her head, blinking back tears.

"I'm so sorry, I was distratced" she said to the silhouette of the boy she had collided with. She froze when she caught a glint of silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. It was Draco.

There went that good mood.

"Draco," she said quietly, pulling herself up off the ground. "I—sorry I, uh, didn't see you there. I'll be going now." She crossed her arms and passed him, but he caught her elbow and pulled her back.

"Walk with me." It wasn't a request.

She nodded and fell into step with him. Only when they reached the grounds did he speak.

"Professor Snape's your father," he said. Again, it wasn't a question.

"Yes," she mumbled in reply.

He nodded slowly. "I thought about what you said, Juliet."

"...And?"

"You might be right." His voice was slow, pondering. "I'm not sure, though. In your father's day it might have been different, but our generation is much more attuned to the differences between the houses. It's hard to maintain friendships."

"Luna Lovegood and I are becoming very good friends," said Juliet defiantly, almost desperately. "She's in Ravenclaw, but we still manage to remain on friendly grounds."

"It's not so hard with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," replied Draco. "They share a lot more qualities with Gryffindor. Slytherin, though...we're very different. Opposites, even."

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?" asked Juliet. She sighed. "Look, Draco, you're my best friend, and that's all I care about. With you, Gryffindor and Slytherin don't even exist. We're just two friends who enjoy each other's company. Draco, youneed to choose. Either you're my best friend or you aren't. What's your decision?"

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "Juliet..."

"Yes?"

"Have I...have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" She didn't get the chance to respond as he grabbed her forearms tightly and pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto hers.

The kiss was short, but bruising. When he pulled away, he bore his grey eyes into her black ones for a moment, and then suddenly relinqushed his grip on her. She was still far too out of breath to speak as he turned.

"See you tomorrow, Jul," he said simply, using her nickname. When he was out of sight, she sank slowly to the grass sitting down.

Sure, she loved Draco as a friend, but...romantically? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that her head was spinning and her heart thudded frantically in her chest. He had just _walked away_...She wasn't even sure he had answered her question.

He had kissed her, called her by his nickname for her, and then run away without more than a 'see you tomorrow'. She was very, very confused.

She walked back to the castle as though in a trance.

_Have to find Hermione..._

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is about a half-hour late, but I'm baby sitting my little brother while writing, so it's a bit tough for me to concentrate. Until next time, review!)**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	9. Choosing the Champions

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 9: Choosing the Champions**

**(A/N: Just so all of you know, this chapter may be a bit short. I have little to no inspiration right now. Three days ago, my boyfriend assured me that he loves me, I had fixed a problem with a long-time friend, I was getting along with my parents, I was doing well in school, and I was happier than I'd ever been. Now my boyfriend has broken my heart twice in two days because he's "confused about his feelings". I had to come home from school today because I made myself sick from crying so much...I'll stop rambling now. Hopefully, after we talk tonight, everything will work out. Enjoy and review!)**

Juliet found Hermione in the library—right where she knew that she would be. She sat down in the chair across from her heavily, folding her arms on the table and hid her face in them. Hermione raised her eyebrows, gently setting down the book she was reading.

"Juliet?" she asked. "I take it things didn't go so well with your dad."

Juliet looked up, confused for a moment. She had almost completely forgotten about Severus. "No," she said, shaking her head. "It's not him. I fixed things with him, and he even took away my detention. It's Draco."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "What did _he _do?"

Juliet sighed. "Hermione, I know you don't like him, and he _is _confusing the hell out of me right now, but he's still my friend, just as much as you, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Neville. I have room for all of you in my life."

Hermione smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She laid a hand on Juliet's. "I know, Juliet. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Well," Juliet began slowly, "uh, first he yelled at me about how our houses are incompatible, then he said we were friends, then he kissed me, and then he walked away."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, wait. _What?_ He kissed you?"

"Yeah," said Juliet, sitting down. "And then he walked away. I'm so damn confused."

Hermione bit her lip, eyebrows raised. "Me too. I guess you just need to...give him some time? I'm sure he was just nervous or something. If he doesn't come talk to you in the next three days, then you can conclude—"

"I can conclude he's an asshole," cut in Juliet. She sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, what are you working on?"

"The essay on Draughts for Potions, due tomorrow. If I wasn't so caught up in other classes, I would have done it the day it was assigned...regardless, I'm almost done now. What did you write yours about?"

"The proper procedure for brewing the Dizziness Draught. You?"

"Alihotsy Draught."

Juliet grinned. "The one that induces hysteria? Interesting choice for you, Hermione." She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm just about done. Thanks, though." Five minutes later she finished, and they returned to the common room arm-in-arm. At the bottom of the Grand Staircase, they passed Severus. Juliet gave him a tentative smile, and he returned it just as timidly. He nodded stiffly to Hermione, and she mumbled a polite "sir".

They found Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George in the common room when they entered the portrait hole.

"Hey guys," said Juliet, flopping down beside Fred and George on a couch. Hermione placed herself in between Harry and Ron on the one opposite. Neville was in an armchair.

"Where've you two been?" asked Ron.

"Library. Well, I was, anyway. Juliet just got there about twenty minutes ago," Hermione replied. Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She grinned. "You really want to know? All right then. After a lot of tears I made up with my dad, he cancelled my detention—"

"Your dad?" asked George, obviously confused. Fred lifted a glass of pumkin juice to his lips.

"Oh, that's right," said Juliet, her face lighting up. "You don't know. Professor Snape is my father." Fred choked, half of his mouthful of juice dribbling down his chin. Juliet cracked up, holding her aching stomach.

"Come _on_ Fred," she said between giggles, "it's not _that_ bad."

Fred shook his head, still in shock, and Juliet broke into another bout of laughter.

"Then she ran into Malfoy in the corridor," Hermione continued for her. "They took a walk outside to talk about their friendship, I suppose. And then...Juliet?"

All laughter had ceased at this point. She sighed. "And then he kissed me, and walked away. Plain and simple."

"Oh, _God_," said Fred, looking repulsed.

She glared at him. "I'm not diseased, you know."

His face flushed red, reaching all the way to his ears. "N-no, I...I didn't mean—"

She smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I know what you meant."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Ron, leaning forward. She sighed.

"I don't know. Wait for him to talk to me, I guess. We've known each other for four years now. We met in Ollivander's, and he's been my pen pal and my best friend ever since. I mean, I love him, but I'm not sure I _love_ him, you know what I mean?" They nodded, unsmiling.

"If you two start dating," said Neville with a smile, "we'll have to disown you. I don't think I could stand him being around." She laughed, but it was half-hearted.

"Well," said Hermione, "I think I'll go up to bed. See you guys tomorrow. Coming, Juliet?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." Hermione nodded and left the common room. Juliet drew up her knees and rested her forehead on them.

"Hey," said George, trying to lighten the mood, "they're picking the champions tomorrow at dinner. Who do you think will get it?"

"Krum'll definitely be Durmstrang's champion," said Ron in a far-off voice.

Juliet smiled, looking up. "I wonder about you sometimes, Ron."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She jumped up from the couch, smirking with as much malice as she could muster. "Oh, nothing. Well, goodnight boys." She skipped towards the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitories, and disappeared.

"There's something about that girl," said Ron with a smile. "You can't _not _like her. Even if she is a Snape." Harry, George, and Neville agreed wholeheartedly. Fred simply looking towards the place where Juliet had vanished with a small smile on his face.

"Well," he said. "Goodnight all."

THE NEXT EVENING

When Juliet sat down to dinner in the Great Hall, she was looking for Draco. He had avoided her all day, and she was starting to get irritated. After all these years, _how _could he be like this? She got her wish ten minutes later, when things were just getting started. She felt someone pull on her arm, and turned around to a pair of deep grey eyes.

"Draco," she said.

He blinked. "Can I talk to you out in the Entrance Hall a minute?" She nodded, rising to follow him out the large double doors. Hermione gave a her a look, one that told her to be careful. Harry, Ron, and Neville cast wary glances her way as well. She gave them a smile that she hoped was reassuring, and then turned and walked close behind Draco.

Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Draco turned to Juliet and pulled her close to him in a rib-cracking hug.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass," he said.

She smiled, patting his chest. "Eh, it's okay. Being an ass is what you're best at." Dumbledore's voice boomed from the Great Hall, calling out 'Beauxbatons' and 'Fluer Delacour'.

Draco laughed. "I suppose you're right. Anyway, about that kiss, it was just impluse. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't even mean to do it."

She smiled. "Well, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"DURMSTRANG!" called Dumbledore. "VIKTOR KRUM!"

_Ron was right, _thought Juliet absentmindedly. She turned her attention back to Draco as he continued.

"It is?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes. I mean, you're my best friend, but that's the _only_ way I love you. I'm not looking for any kind of romantic relationship."

"HOGWARTS...CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, Juliet," he said. "So we can just go back to being friends, then? Nothing weird?"

She poked him in the chest playfully. "_Everything_ is weird with you, mister." He laughed, and poked her back, in the stomach. She squealed and jumped back, laughed delightedly.

"Sounds like it's time to eat," said Draco, still chuckling. "We should head back in." They did so, as discreetly as possible, and only a few people looked their way. Most of them were staring at the Goblet of Fire, which had lit up again.

It spit out another name. Dumbledore read it, a look of fear coming over his face. He looked out at the students, his blue eyes trained on the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter."


	10. Hogsmeade

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 10: Hogsmeade**

She had never wanted to kill anyone in her life more than she did at that particular moment. The Gryffindor fourth years were in the middle of their study period, sitting at their long table in the Great Hall, and Harry and Ron were being exceptionally irritating.

Juliet had never seen Ron as angry as he had been the night Harry's name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. He thought that Harry intentionally put his name in the Goblet and didn't bother to tell him. Hermione and Juliet knew this was ridiculous, of course. Harry told Ron everything. He would have thought to mention it if he had found a successful way around the age line.

A week later, there they sat with Ron on the far left, Juliet to his right, Hermione next to her, and Harry the farthest from Ron that he could possibly be while still sitting with his other friends. The two boys kept shooting furtive glares at one another—though not quite furtive enough that the girls didn't see them.

"Would you two knock it off?" Juliet whispered sharply, her patience finally snapping. "You're being distracting." She was _not _looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with them the next day. At that moment, she would have rather jumped off a cliff.

"Oh yeah?" Ron's voice was acid. "Well maybe _he's_ distracting _me_. Tell him to leave and there won't be a problem." Juliet resisted the urge to roll her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but Harry beat her to it.

"If you're so _distracted_ by my presence, then maybe _you _should leave," he said.

Hermione threw down her quill, paying no mind (for once) to the ink blot it left on her essay. "Oh, shut up, both of you. You're going to get us into trouble. Professor Snape hates you being around Juliet enough as it is, Harry, don't you two give him reason to keep her away."

Juliet glanced over her shoulder and, sure enough, her father was glaring at them down his nose. She pressed her lips together and turned back to her parchment. Ripping off a spare piece, she scrawled a note on it quickly.

_If you don't shut up, my dad's going to have an anuerism. Don't make me make you sorry that you were born as males._

They glanced at the note, and Juliet smirked when they grew pale. They returned to their work silently as she ripped it up and threw the pieces in a side pocket of her bag. Neither boy talked for the rest of the period.

…

Juliet didn't particularly like eating in the Great Hall. It was crowded and loud, and she preferred not to have a bunch of sweaty boys and screeching girls pressed up against her while she attempted to eat. She chose to take her lunch to the Entrance Hall most days, and Neville and Luna usually joined her.

It was one of these such days, and Juliet was enjoying the eight different kinds of cheeses that she had picked up immensely.

"You know," said Luna, "my mother could never eat cheese. She was lactose intolerant."

"My Gran's sister is too," said Neville.

"I could never live without cheese," said Juliet. "It's the best thing in the world…next to chocolate, of course," she amended.

Luna smiled her far-off smile and her eyes sparkled dreamily. "Now _that _my mother could eat. She used to make the best desserts for me and Dad. Every night it was something different. Pies, cakes, cookies, all sorts of different candies…"

"Luna!" cried Juliet with a laugh. "Stop, you're making me crave chocolate _so _much!"

"Who's craving chocolate?" asked a voice from behind Juliet. Neville and Luna smiled and waved, so Juliet figured it was safe to look over her shoulder.

"Hey, Fred," she said brightly. "Wanna sit down with us?"

"Actually," he said, "I kind of needed to talk to you about something, Juliet. You got a minute?"

She nodded, but he didn't continue. She continued to watch him expectantly, and the atmosphere grew more awkward by the second.

"Erm…" said Neville hesitantly, "I think he meant alone, Juls."

Juliet could have slapped herself. No wonder he was just standing there saying nothing! A moment ago she was thinking that he looked a bit idiotic, but now _she _felt like the idiot.

"Oh, right," she said lamely and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys later," she called over her shoulder. Luna and Neville waved and returned to their lunches. She glanced back at them once more and saw Neville laugh at something Luna was saying. She took his hand and placed it palm up, trying to point something out on the lines there.

"So," said Fred, drawing her attention back to him when they turned a corner into an empty corridor. "Well, I know this is kind of last minute, but…would you maybe consider having lunch with me in Hogsmeade tomorrow? Like…erm, like a date, I suppose?"

Juliet bit her lip. Fred was nice and all, and she had to admit that she had noticed that he was somewhat handsome, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him. Well, that and her father wouldn't be too happy about her dating a Gryffindor.

She looked up at Fred, ready to say no in the kindest way she could think, but she stopped dead when she saw the way his eyes were shining hopefully, never once leaving her face. She sighed and gave in.

"All right. I'll have lunch with you. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon?"

Fred beamed. "Of course. Thanks so much, Juliet."

"No problem," she laughed. "It'll give me a good chance to get away from your brother and Harry, anyway. Poor Hermione will have to deal with them on her own."

"What's their deal?" asked Fred. Juliet shrugged.

"I have to get to class," she said. "See you later."

….

By morning, Juliet was feeling extremely conflicted about her date with Fred. She got up and dressed without waking Hermione or their other roommates and headed down to the Great Hall. On her way, she almost ran smack into three people on the stairs.

She managed to stop herself just in time, but not before the boys in front of her whirled around, gazes and wands pointed at her menacingly. When she saw that it was Draco and his two "friends", Crabbe and Goyle, she rolled her eyes.

"Put those things away before you hurt yourselves."

Draco smirked and stowed his wand in his pocket. The others did the same. "Sorry, Juliet. Didn't know it was you."

She grinned a bit in spite of herself. "What's so secretive that you all have to be so jumpy anyway?"

"Now, now," said Draco playfully, "if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"So get lost," said Goyle gruffly, glaring at her.

"Easy, boy," she said, not taking her eyes off of Draco. "Come on, tell me."

"All right," he said. "It wasn't really a big secret anyways. We were just trying to figure out how Potter managed to get his name in the Goblet of Fire." He spat Harry's name as though it would poison him if he let it stay on his tongue too long. "Got any idea, Juls?"

She shrugged. "No clue. I'm not even sure if Harry put his own name in at all. Could have been someone else. _You _wouldn't know anything about _that_, would you Draco?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," he said. "Don't worry, I wouldn't even want to be _associated _with someone who put Potter's name in the Goblet. The stupid boy always seems to have a way of making it out of things unharmed, and winning the Tournament would just inflate his already enormous ego."

"Draco," Juliet reprimanded with a frown, "I don't understand you sometimes. Harry really is very nice. I don't think he's bigheaded at all."

"Think whatever you want to think, Juliet." She pressed her lips together, just imagining the silent _but I know more than you_, that she was sure he had added. She sighed resignedly, not bothering to argue back. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Draco at that moment.

"Anyway," she said, "you wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starved. Crabbe, Goyle?"

They took one look at Juliet and looked as though they had swallowed a lemon. Draco took this as a no and shrugged. He hooked his arm with hers and they walked to the Great Hall together.

After breakfast (Juliet ate at the Slytherin table), she met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. Despite the two girls' pleas that they try to get along, Harry and Ron were still not speaking to each other.

….

After just a half hour in Hogsmeade, Juliet was ready to wring their necks again. When they weren't openly sniping at each other, they were sending glares at whoever got in their way—more often than not, unfortunately, this happened to be Hermione or Juliet.

Finally, someone came to save them, about an hour before Juliet had to meet Fred for lunch.

"How's it going?" yelled Seamus, jogging up to them with Dean by his side.

"Oh, _fabulously_," said Hermione, every syllable dripping with sarcasm. Seamus didn't seem to catch on, because he only smiled wider.

"You wanna come check out Zonko's with us?" asked Dean.

Ron smirked. "Yeah, I'll go. See you later Hermione, Juliet."

Harry looked after the boys, making it utterly obvious that he would like nothing better than to go with them. Juliet punched his shoulder as hard as she could and then stood glaring, her hands on her hips. Harry jumped about ten feet in the air, then whirled around, scowling at Juliet.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Come _on_, Harry," said Juliet, "everybody can tell that you want to go with them. Just try and make things right with Ron! It's not that difficult!"

"I won't apologize for something I didn't do," he said viciously, glaring at the place in the crowd Ron had just disappeared into.

"I didn't say apologize, Harry, I said _make things right_. At least _try _to sort things out with him. He's your best friend Harry, I would think you would want this stupid fight to end."

"And him too," said Hermione quickly before Harry could protest. "You're both being stupid. Just let's all be friends again, _please_."

Harry just scowled deeper, stubbornly refusing to respond. Hermione groaned and quickened her pace. Juliet raised her eyebrows at Harry, but he wouldn't look at her. If the two of them didn't get over their stupid little argument soon, she was going to pull all of her hair out.

…...

Juliet was never more grateful to see Fred than when she walked into the Three Broomsticks. Harry had gone off somewhere with Hermione and she was glad to be free of being the victim of Harry's surly attitude.

"I may kill your brother and Harry," she said huffily, plopping ungracefully down into the seat across from Fred. "They're worse than a pair of first year girls, the way they act when they're mad at each other."

Fred grinned. "Ron's always been like that. He and Ginny used to go at it all the time when they were younger. I thought they'd rip each others throats out."

"What's it like having so many siblings?" asked Juliet, picking up the menu in front of her. "I always thought it must be fun, having other children around all the time."

"Eh, it's all right, I suppose," said Fred. "Sometimes they can get on your last nerve, but I love my family. Even my crazy old Mum and my Muggle-loving Dad." Fred said 'Muggle-loving' so fondly that Juliet didn't think for a second that he was biased.

"I've met Percy, you and George and Ron, of course, and Ginny. Don't you have two other brothers?"

Fred nodded. "Bill and Charlie. Bill works for Gringotts and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. I think you'd like them. So, what's it like being Snape's daughter?"

Juliet didn't know whether to roll her eyes or laugh. Everyone seemed to think that she lived in a cave and her father slept in a coffin and didn't feed her or something like that. They didn't realize that her father really was a good man. He had saved her from the hell that was her mother's house and loved her all her life.

But she wasn't about to say all of that to Fred.

"Fred, my father isn't a bad person. He loves me very much."

Fred leaned back in his chair and gazed at her thoughtfully. "I didn't think Snape was capable of loving _anything_. But I suppose you would know better than I do."

They continued to talk like that as they ordered their food and ate it. Juliet found, a half hour later, that she was really enjoying herself. She was surprised, though she felt guilty about it. She hadn't thought Fred was her type, but he was actually very sweet.

Then the shouting started. "Why don't you make me, Potter?"

"Oh, good Lord," muttered Juliet under her breath. That was Ron's voice. She shot Fred a look that said _I told you so_.

Ron stormed up to the table she and Fred were sitting at, Harry hot on his heels. Hermione hung back across the room, her face buried in one hand. The entire room full of people were staring directly at Harry and Ron, not even trying to hide it.

"Juliet!" yelled Ron, his ears burning scarlet. "Tell _him_—he pointed an accusatory finger at Harry—that he's being a stupid prat, and if he wants me to forgive him he needs to own up to what he did!"

"I didn't _do _anything, you idiot!" snapped Harry, slamming a fist down on the table. A few drops of Juliet's pumpkin juice spilled out onto the clean white tablecloth.

"Let Juliet talk, Potter! She's going to agree with me. Granger might take your side, but Juliet obviously likes me more! She's on a _date _with _my_ brother!"

That did it. Juliet shot up out of her chair, eyes burning murderously into Harry and Ron. "You think I went out with Fred to somehow prove to Harry that I like _you _better? That is the most idiotic, pathetic thing I have ever heard, Ron." Harry smirked, but it went away quickly when Juliet rounded on him. "And you! You should be trying to make things better, not worse by trying to get Hermione to take a side!"

"But—," Harry began, but Juliet cut him off.

"No! You've had the two of us in the middle of your fight too long! I don't know about Hermione, but I am _done_. Until you both grow up and stop acting like spoiled children, I'm not talking to either of you!" Without another word she grabbed her back from the chair she had hung it on and stormed out of the pub, letting the door slam shut behind her.

_I need to talk to my dad…_

The walk to the dungeons where Severus' office was located seemed to take forever, but she finally got there, slightly winded, but still too angry to notice. She was about to knock on the door, but the sound of gruff male voices from within stopped her.

"I know you've felt it too, Severus!" The voice sounded like Igor Karkaroff. "The Dark Lord is stirring! Look at the Mark on your arm!"

Juliet felt as though her blood had frozen cold and her heart refused to pump. Her father? Have the Dark Mark? No, it couldn't be. Her father was a good man, he would never have joined the Death Eaters… Yes, any second now he would throw Karkaroff out and report him to Dumbledore for trying to slander Severus' name.

"I'll tell you this one last time, Karkaroff," he said, and Juliet let out a sigh of relief, "we are not to speak of such things. If Dumbledore or the Dark Lord found out, we'd both be dead."

She couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. Her father was a Death Eater. All of the students who hated him had been right all along.

Severus Snape was evil.


	11. A Box of Letters

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 11: A Box of Letters**

She did the only thing she could.

She ran.

Ran as fast as she could away from the awful, dreadful words she had heard. She didn't want to believe them. She was praying that it was all a terrible nightmare, and she would wake up any second, safe in her dorm room. Then she would run to her father and he would tell her it was all okay, that it was just a dream...

She barely even noticed the tears. Juliet didn't mind crying. She wasn't particularly girly, but she didn't hide her emotions either. She didn't stop running until she got to the last part of the Grand Staircase.

_Dad_, she begged silently, _please don't do this to me. Please..._

She stopped entirely on the stairs and allowed her erratic breathing to return to normal. The tears still streamed down her face silently, and her whole body trembled, but at least she wasn't winded from running. As she made her way to the Entrance Hall, she hoped with all her might that no one would be there.

No such luck.

"Miss Snape?" asked the stern female voice, laced with just a touch of concern. She stopped dead, looking anywhere but Professor McGonogall. "Miss Snape are you all right?"

"I...I..." As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the steady stream of tears.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." By the sound of McGonogall's voice, it wasn't a request. Juliet panicked, shaking her head violently. McGonogall took a firm hold of her forearm, but she backed up quickly, frantically searching for words, her eyes as terrified as a cornered animal. What would she tell Madame Pomfrey? That she was upset because her father was a Death Eater, and she just needed a bit of Calming Potion?

No, she couldn't go to the hospital wing.

"Miss Snape," said McGonogall with just a bit more edge, "we need to go to the hospital wing."

"I can't, Professor." Juliet's voice came out somewhat higher than she intended it to be. She sounded terrified.

Professor McGonogall's eyes softened a bit, but her voice remained stern. "Then I'm afraid we'll have to go see the Headmaster."

She didn't fight this time, just let McGonogall half drag, half lead her to Dumbledore's office. She hadn't been there since her Sorting. When she stepped onto the spiral staircase, her nerves doubled and she shook harder. It seemed as though the water would never stop pouring from her eyes.

When they entered the office, Dumbledore was alone at his desk, reading something (rapidly, it seemed, by the way his pupils darted back and forth).

"Excuse me, Headmaster," said McGonogall. He looked up sharply, having just realized their presence. "Miss Snape is clearly distraught, and she refused to go to Madame Pomfrey."

Dumbledore stood up slowly, taking in Juliet's trembling form and tear-stained face. After a long, agonizing moment, he spoke. "Thank you, Professor McGonogall, I think I can handle things from here." McGonogall nodded curtly and took one last, calculating look at Juliet, before she turned on her heel and left. Alone with Dumbledore, a man she had known since early childhood, Juliet found she could look nowhere but at her feet.

"Should I call your father?"

All of Juliet's muscles tensed immediately. The last person she wanted to see at that particular moment was her father. Dumbledore, however, seemed to take her silence as a confirmation. "Very well," he said, "I'll go get him." She wanted to protest, but didn't know what she would say that didn't sound suspicious. He was almost at the door, and she was about to just try to resign herself to seeing the man who had been her hero for so long, but who now terrified her, but...

"Professor, wait."

Dumbledore stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I..." She could trust him, right? If there was anyone to talk to about this, it was Dumbledore. Then again, she had trusted her father. No. She was being stupid. "Professor, I overheard a conversation my father was having with Highmaster Karkaroff."

"I see." Juliet had a feeling he already knew what she was going to say, but he looked at her as though he wanted her to continue.

She didn't know if she could come out and say it, but if she didn't do it now, she'd never be able to. "My father is a Death Eater." The words came out very fast, strung together so tight that they were almost one long word. The look in Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes made her blood run colder again. There was a knowing twinkle there...he couldn't be... "What do you know about that, sir?" Her voice was hard and guarded, and she tried to stop her body from shaking.

Dumbledore sighed, probably realizing what she was thinking. "Your father's secrets are not mine to tell if he has chosen to keep them from you, Miss Juliet. I can assure you, however, that your father is as good of a man as you have always known. Never doubt that."

Juliet strained to keep her face impassive, but her mind was battling furiously with itself. "Please go get my father, Professor."

Dumbledore stared at her for a long moment, but then turned and left the office, letting the door click softly shut behind him. As soon as his footsteps had died away, Juliet ran to the fireplace. She had no intention of waiting for them to return. She couldn't trust her father to tell her the truth anymore.

Dumbledore's Floo Powder was kept in an open, plain glass bowl. She grabbed a handful and threw it into the fireplace.

"Seven, Spinner's End!"

The house looked just the same as they had left it, if not much dustier. She looked around nervously. Juliet had never been afraid to be in her own house before.

Her father's bedroom was up the ancient wooden stairs, all the way down the hall and to the left. He had made a habit long ago of never keeping the door locked, in case Juliet had a nightmare in the middle of the night, and needed to come in to him.

The room was dark and horribly undecorated. She paid no mind, however to her father's awful taste in furnishings. Juliet simply went to the bed and got down on her knees, reaching under it. There it was. The box he had ordered her never to open since she was very small. It was a plain, black wooden box, and it had never piqued her interest enough for her to disobey her father.

Now she had some idea of what it contained.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, she lifted the dusty lid. Inside was a pile of old, yellowing parchment, all with her father's messy handwriting scrawled across it.

She picked up the one on top and, with a deep breath, began to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_I've tried to write to you so many times. I just can't seem to find the right words to say, to make up for what I've done. I was scared, Lily, and I was humiliated. I never, ever wanted to call you a Mudblood._

Juliet gasped. She had _never _heard her father use such foul language before. Almost in spite of herself, she kept reading.

_If that damn James Potter would just have left the two of us alone, this never would have __happened. We never would have drifted apart. You'd still be my best friend... I'm so sorry, Lily, you've got to realize that. I hated looking weak in front of you. My temper got the better of me... I_ _can hardly bear the fact that I hurt you... Please, Lily, talk to me again. I don't know what I'll do if you don't._

_Love always,_

_Sev_

She read letter after letter, each one a slightly different variation of the same thing. They were all to Lily Evans, and they all sounded very, very sad.

Juliet put the box away after she had read all of them. The box had nothing to do with her father being a Death Eater at all. She had just delved into the most personal, weakest part of his heart... She felt so guilty she could barely stand it.

No.

She shouldn't feel guilty. So what if she had read his love letters? He had lied to her for years, letting her believe he was the most wonderful man on the planet, when really he was working for Voldemort.

_I can assure you that your father is as good of a man as you have ever known_, Dumbledore had said. _Never doubt that_. How could she not? Death Eaters were not good people. They killed and maimed, and they did the bidding of the most despicable man who had ever lived.

Juliet had no idea what to think. She couldn't help but cry again. So what if she seemed like some weak little girl who couldn't control her emotions? At the moment, she couldn't. She crawled into her father's bed and just let herself cry. Finally, after what could have been hours, she fell asleep.

It was a restless, terrible sleep, filled with Death Eaters and a fire, consuming everything around her...

…...

Morning came far too early for Juliet's liking. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, then she looked over and saw her father's nightstand. Next to a candle was a small, framed picture of Severus and Juliet, the latter smiling and waving frantically at the camera, and the former looking fondly at the girl next to him, not quite smiling but looking happy nonetheless.

She changed in her own room and walked downstairs, dreading the day ahead. Not only would her father be irate that she had left school, but she would have to hear once and for all that he was, indeed, not the man she had always believed he was.

The Floo Powder felt strange in her hand as she picked it up. With a deep breath, she threw it into the fireplace, watching the green flames for a moment before stepping into them.

Juliet closed her eyes and re-opened them slowly.

"Hogwarts!"

**(A/N: Hey, guys! That was a fast update! To the reviewer who pointed out that it wasn't likely that Juliet had never seen Severus' left forearm, you're probably right. After all, he taught her potions and you can't do that with long sleeves...However, I needed her to be in the dark for my story. So, thanks, for the feedback anyway! I hope you continue to review! See you guys soon for chapter 12! REVIEW!)**


	12. Confessions

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

The last thing Juliet wanted to see when she stepped out of the fireplace and back into Dumbledore's office was all of the professors staring at her, but alas, the entire staff was there, sitting or standing, all eyes trained on her. Dumbledore himself looked serene, as though he were welcoming her to a nice lunch. McGonogall's lips were pressed together in a stern line. Sprout, Flitwick, and many of the others simply looked concerned, but it was her father that Juliet looked for.

Juliet had never, in all her fourteen years, seen Severus Snape look so livid. But that wasn't all she saw. Deep in his black eyes, past all the rage, terror and distress reigned. For a moment, she felt like a small child again, guilty that she had done something wrong and standing awkwardly in the presence of her father's accusatory glare. She let her hair fall in her face, trying not to turn red. For that small fraction of a second, she almost felt sorry for what she had done, but then the memory of what she had overheard came flooding back, and her fists clenched. She glared right back at her father, their identical eyes burning holes into each other.

_"I know you've felt it too, Severus! The Dark Lord is stirring! Look at the Mark on your arm!"_

Her fists clenched so hard she thought her fingernails would draw blood from her palms. Juliet wanted to slap him. She wanted to scream, to cry, to ask why he had lied to her all these years. Why had he made her believe in him so much?

When he spoke, his voice was low and quiet, like it always was when he wanted to strike fear into the hearts of his students. "Juliet Snape, you will tell me right now…" He trailed off, unable to keep his voice steady. She grew even angrier at his words. Juliet would _not _allow him to scold her like a child who had done wrong.

"Tell you what?" she questioned, her tone matching his exactly. "Where I was? What I was doing? Ha! Wouldn't you like to know." Juliet had never spoken to her father with such animosity. Her own words surprised her, but she didn't stop to think about them. She simply enjoyed the outraged expression on Snape's face, allowing her biting remarks to sink in. Juliet was fairly sure he'd never even looked at her mother the way he was looking at her at that moment. He seemed to be struggling just to breathe, but managed to regain partial control of himself.

He took a step closer to her, but she would not give him the satisfaction of flinching. "How _dare_ you speak to me that way!" His voice rose as he spoke, growing louder and louder with every word. It was so far out of character for Severus Snape to lose his temper that all the other professors simply looked on in shock. Even Dumbledore couldn't hide the surprise that sprang into his blue eyes. Not even Severus Snape could keep up his act forever, apparently. "Let me tell you something right now, you insolent girl, if you think you can get away with this, you are sadly mistaken. Don't _ever _expect special treatment from me. Here, I am your professor before I am your father!"

Juliet saw red. How could he still have the nerve to call himself her father? He was anything but. She couldn't help that the volume of her own voice shot up to match his. "You're only right about one of those, _Professor Snape_." She spat his name like the very feel of it touching her lips burnt her tongue. "You might be my teacher, but you have absolutely no right to continue calling yourself my _father_!" It broke her heart to think this way about her father. She wanted nothing more than to let the tears fall and run to him like she had so many times before. She wanted to hear him assure her that it was all just a nightmare, that they had each other and everything would be fine. She missed the days when she could do that.

But those days were over. They were gone, and she couldn't get them back. She'd be damned if she let him see her be weak. He was just like every other Death Eater in her mind now. Evil, horrible, and not somebody she could love. She fought hard against the tears.

"You lied! You've done nothing _but _lie my entire life! You're lucky I still care whether you live or die, because otherwise I would scream your secret to this entire room!" Severus froze, taken aback by her words. She narrowed her eyes. "That's right, I know. I heard you and one of your _friends_ talking!"

She knew him far too well to miss the hurt and shock in his eyes. He quickly covered up these emotions, however, and allowed fury to fill his eyes again. "You actually dare to tell me that—"

"Severus." Dumbledore's voice was quiet and gentle, but it silenced Snape immediately. The headmaster approached the two of them slowly, almost casually, and it grated on Juliet's nerves. How could he be so calm when all she had ever known was falling down around her? Before she had the chance to snap at him (which, admittedly, snapping at the headmaster was probably unadvisable), he turned to the rest of the professors. "I believe some privacy is in order here."

They looked at one another apprehensively, no doubt thinking that leaving the two Snapes alone was most likely a bad idea. They reluctantly filed out, however, until only Severus, Juliet, and Dumbledore remained. The Headmaster turned his stern gaze to the portraits hanging around the room.

"I urge all of you to pay a friendly little visit to some of your companions throughout the castle. If you please." Though he worded it like a request, all of the former Headmasters knew not to argue. When all of the frames were empty, Dumbledore turned back to the father and daughter glaring hotly at each other before him. "You both would do well to remember that you are family, and if I were in your place, I certainly wouldn't want to lose all I had left in the world." He turned to leave, letting the door click shut softly behind him.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Juliet," began Severus "nor do I have any idea what 'secret' you were talking about, but I do know that you are—"

"Don't act like you can punish me," she cut him off venomously. "I don't care what Professor Dumbledore says, you are _not _family to me anymore. Fathers don't lie to their daughters for their whole lives and—and...do what you did!"

"What exactly did I do?" he asked, more to mock her than actually inquire.

She got up in his face, and let her eyes, so like his, bore into him relentlessly. "You know, yesterday I was having some problems with my friends. I came to talk to my _father—_she spat the word as though she was cursing—but I overheard him talking with someone else. Up until yesterday, I never paid much attention to why you never uncovered your left arm."

If they had been in some Muggle cartoon, his jaw would have hit the floor. As it was, every muscle in his body tensed and he didn't move even a millimeter.

"That's right," she said, her voice a strangled mix of choked up and angry, "I heard you talking to Karkaroff. I heard every word…" She couldn't help it. She let some of the pain into her voice. If she kept it bottled up much longer, it would strangle her. "How could you? I just don't understand why you would do that to me…"

"Juliet…" His eyes were conflicted. He looked unsure whether to feel anger or hurt. "I…I can explain."

"Oh, I'm sure you can," Juliet replied, but the words held no bite. She just sounded exhausted. "You've always found a way to explain everything I've ever asked you. There's always some clever explanation for anything suspicious. I just never dreamed that…" She looked up, a tiny hint of pleading still lingering in her eyes. "I never dreamed they'd be right. Everyone who told me you were horrible and evil….I defended you. I've been defending you for so long, I just…" She couldn't go on.

Severus fought to keep his face impassive. Showing no emotion was always something that had come naturally to him, but with Juliet it was so much harder. She had always been the one of the few who could break through his shell. His daughter, his little girl… And he had hurt her so badly.

"Please, Juliet," he said. "Please just listen to me."

She laughed humorlessly, and it sounded just as tired as her words. "Listen to what? What can you possibly tell me this time? You're a Death Eater."

Any lesser man would have flinched at the way she said those two horrible words. Severus just fought the pain back like always and looked away from Juliet. "I was." He hoped the past tense would make her hesitate, but he didn't get his hopes up. She was his daughter, and she had all but made her mind up about him. There would be no indecision.

"Nobody stops being a Death Eater."

"I did, Juliet."

"What, are you gonna play the age-old noble father part? 'I did it for you, Juliet.'" She looked away. "That's a weak excuse."

"No." She didn't look up, but Severus could tell by the way her muscles tensed for a fraction of a second that she was listening. He took a deep breath before he continued. He and Juliet never openly talked about _her_. "I did it for Lily. When the Dark Lord killed the Potters I asked him to spare her, but…he didn't. I couldn't stay faithful to a man who had killed the woman I loved."

"The woman you loved? You called her a Mudblood."

Severus _did_ flinch this time. "How do you know about that, Juliet?" His voice was low again.

Juliet wasn't afraid to admit what she had done. In light of the situation, there was no possible way he could punish her. She was untouchable. "I looked in the box that you told me never to open, and I read the letter you tried to write to her."

He had been afraid of that. "Juliet, I told you to stay away from that for a reason."

"Apparently it was because you didn't want me to know all of your secrets. Why didn't you just _talk _to me about it? I'm not saying I would have understood but at least you wouldn't have been lying to me!" A bit of desperation crept between her words and she looked directly into his eyes. "You've been deceiving me my whole life. Why did I have to find out the truth like this?"

"_Please_ let me explain myself, Juliet. It'll all make sense if you just listen!"

She shook her head. "Unless you're going to tell me that none of this is true. Can you look me in the eye and say that?" He hesitated only a second, but that was enough for Juliet. She closed her eyes, fighting down the pain that clutched her chest. "Then I'm done listening."

He froze, and the devastation shined in his eyes. She let one tiny tear escape. It was the only one that had fallen through their entire conversation, though many more had stung the back of her throat. Juliet turned away from him, making her way slowly towards the door. Deep down inside some insane part of her was still clinging to a miniscule shred of hope. It prayed that he would call after her, take her hand and tell her that she was dead wrong. That she was a silly little child to believe that her loving, wonderful father could be a servant of Voldemort.

When she stepped out into the cold, empty corridor and let the door close behind her, that last sliver of hope was shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Just like her heart.

Her father was a Death Eater. Her family had fallen apart.

And she was totally, completely alone.


	13. The First Task

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 13: The First Task**

_(A/N: Soooooo, I'm back...again. Sorry for the delay, but seriously? I'm sixteen, I'm really not that reliable :P I'm updating today mostly because I've been meaning to, but partly because where I live it's 98 degrees outside, and 109 with the heat index. Since my summer job is outdoors, I'm VERY glad I took the day off. Anyway, here's the next installment of the strange adventures of Juliet Snape.)_

"Okay, just don't think about it," Juliet mumbled to herself as she got dressed. "Just force a smile on your face, it'll all be okay..." Positive thinking...so what if her family had completely fallen to pieces, her friends were fighting with no end in sight, she had lost what could have been a relationship with a really great guy, and she was almost totally alone in the world? She could get by with happy thoughts and fake smiles, right?

Yeah, sure. It even sounded stupid and hopeless inside her own mind.

"Juliet?" The voice made the girl jump. She hadn't even noticed Hermione standing at the door. Her brow was furrowed with concern as she gazed at Juliet warily. "Are...are you okay?" She had obviously heard Juliet's mutterings and was apparently worried for her sanity.

Juliet gave her friend a strained smile, and she knew Hermione saw right through it. "I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just...still mad at Ron and Harry I guess."

Hermione nodded. "And that's it? There's nothing else you want to talk about?"

_Oh lord,_ thought Juliet_, she knows something's up_. "Look, Hermione," she said aloud, "it's not that I don't want to tell you...There's just something I need to get through on my own right now. It's...well, you know, it's my dad. We're having some problems."

Hermione looked sympathetic. "Well you and your father always manage to work things out. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm going to head down to the Qudditch Pitch, I've got to talk to Harry before the task."

"You're still talking to them?" asked Juliet with a hint of confusion.

"I wasn't going to, but...I don't want Harry to feel completely alone before this task. His life could be in danger, Juliet. I just want to wish him good luck at least." Juliet nodded. "You know, Juliet, it may not seem like it now, but you and your father _will _fix whatever problem you're having. I know that people don't really understand it, but I see the bond that the two of you have. It's incredible, and I don't think there's a thing in the world that could change that. You'll see, everything will turn out all right." Hermione gave her one last smile and left the dormitory.

Juliet sighed and sat down heavily on her bed, resting her head in her hands. "I wish you were right, Hermione. But there's no way to fix this."

…...

On her way down to the Great Hall, Juliet hoped more than anything that no one would speak to her in the corridors. She really just wanted to be left alone, but Hermione was right about being there for Harry. She couldn't just skip the task when he was in that much danger.

"Juliet!" The voice carried over the noise of the Great Hall, which she could hear from the top of the last flight of the Grand Staircase. It was somewhat obnoxious to her, but then again, she was very irritated. She shouldn't take it out on him.

Then again, what fun would that be?

"Draco, do you always attack your friends' ears with an offensively loud voice first thing in the morning?" Her tone wasn't exactly biting, but it _was_ extremely sarcastic. Draco looked slightly hurt, and he raised his eyebrow in a silent query. Juliet sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her tousled brown hair.

"Everything okay?" asked Draco.

She crossed her arms and scowled in a very unattractive way. "I'm just in a foul mood this morning, don't mind me."

"Well I could have guessed that on my own," said Draco with the tiniest hint of a smirk, throwing his arm comfortably around Juliet's shoulders. They continued down the stairs. "So I'll change the subject. I didn't see you at dinner the night before last, where were you?"

Juliet froze as they stepped off the last stair into the Entrance Hall. "Oh, that? Well I was...you know, around. Studying for...the Transfiguration exam."

"Oh please, Juls," said Draco, rolling his eyes, "you're such a horrible liar when you haven't had time to plan it out. Where were you _really_ the other night?" He stopped abruptly, his eyes hardening. "Were you with Potter?"

"His name is Harry, and no I was not," replied Juliet, placing her hands on her hips. Then she sighed again, looking away from her best friend. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't tell you where I was. It's too complicated, and I can't get you or anyone else involved."

"What?" he asked, his voice just slightly sharper. "Why would you not tell _me_?"

"I just said the reason, Draco. I can't."

"What, do you not trust me enough?" he snapped. "Is that it?"

"No!" she said frantically. "That's not it at all! I just really think that this is something I need to keep to myself. I'm really, really sorry."

He stepped away from her, glowering. "Oh, you're _sorry_? That makes it all right that you'd hide something from your best friend, then! I see, I see. Fine, Juliet. Don't tell me, but don't expect me to stick around anymore. Why don't you go confide in your little Gryffindor friends, like Potter!" He turned on his heel, fuming, but Juliet caught his elbow.

"Draco, wait!" He jerked violently away from her grasp, turning to glare hotly at her. She backed away, surprised. She hadn't expected Draco to get this angry over the matter.

"Why should I wait, Juliet?" he asked venomously. "Why, so you can lie to me and hide things from me more? As fantastic as that sounds, I think I'll be going. Have a nice time with your secrets."

Juliet stood in shock, staring after Draco's retreating back. He had just _left _her, for no other reason than...she was keeping something from him. _All right_, she admitted, _I would be angry if he was keeping something from me, but I would understand! I would at least _try _to be supportive!_ What kind of best friend was Draco that he would just walk off and say those awful things to her. At a time like this, no less!

_Oh yeah_, she thought, _he doesn't know what kind of time it is because I wouldn't tell him...Now I've really screwed up._

She hung her head, frustrated beyond belief, and walked into the Great Hall. She forced herself not to even glance over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was sure to be sitting, telling all of his cronies how awful she was, and how they were right about Gryffindors all along.

"Juliet?" The voice was far-off and dreamy, as it always was, but laced with a hint of worry. "Are you all right? You're clenching your fists quite hard, it appears you may start bleeding soon." Juliet couldn't help that the corners of her lips twitched, despite how distraught she was. Leave it to Luna to point out the obvious in a highly amusing way.

She looked up, placing the most miniscule of grins on her face. There was the blonde girl, looking serene, with Neville by her side. He too seemed concerned for Juliet, but said nothing. "I'm fine, Luna," she said. "Just...got a bit of a headache, I suppose. It's starting to pass, though."

"Well that's good," said Luna, seeming satisfied with her explanation. Juliet exhaled in relief.

"Would you like to sit with us at the task, Juls?" asked Neville. "You know, since I'm guessing you're still angry with Ron. Hermione's welcome too."

"I'd love to," said Juliet. "As for Hermione, she went to the Quidditch Pitch earlier and I have no idea where she'll be, but if we see her I'm sure she'd be delighted to sit with us."

"Shall we go then?" asked Luna.

"We shall," said Neville and Juliet together. Juliet gave a genuine smile for the first time in two days. Maybe things weren't _all _bad in her life.

…...

"Well I'm glad you two idiots finally came to your senses," said Juliet, smacking both boys playfully on the back of the head. Harry merely grinned but Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Juliet returned the gesture, along with a slightly more creative one that Hermione sent her a scowl for. She was just happy that the two had returned to normal. If she couldn't have her father back, she at least wanted her friends to be back together.

"I'm sorry we ruined your date with Fred, Juls," said Harry. "It looked like you two were having a good time."

"Which is still weird, because you're my friend and he's my brother," added Ron.

"Do you like him?" asked Hermione.

Juliet shrugged. "We were having a good time, I suppose. I don't really know what would have happened, thanks to _you two_," she said, raising her eyebrows at Harry and Ron.

"Hey, hey," said Ron, holding his hands up in surrender. "We were being stupid, and I apologize. Are you and Fred gonna go out again?"

"Maybe," she said noncommittally. "So, Harry, you did a good job in the task today. I can only imagine how terrifying it must have been. That dragon, so big, and you, so small. It's hot, fiery breath closing in on you. And those huge, deadly claws...constantly an inch away from killing you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You love tormenting me don't you, Juliet?"

She gave him an evil smirk. "Very much so."

**Reviewwwwwww! I will love you soooo much ^^ **


	14. Fights Are For Pansies

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 14: Fights Are For Pansies**

(_A/N: So, I just want to thank quite possibly the best reviewer ever, Unlawfultears, for giving me the inspiration to get my crap together and write this chapter. Because trust me, otherwise I wouldn't have for a while. I decided to check my email really quick before I left for work this morning and dude, your review made me laugh and it also made me think. Thank you for the wonderful feedback and very sweet words. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Unlawfultears, because it is dedicated to you_.)

"Juliet, you've got to eat something," said Hermione, concern dancing across her features. "You've barely eaten anything all week. It's really not healthy."

Juliet resisted the urge to roll her eyes and glanced over at Ron, who was shoveling food into his mouth so quickly it would seem as though he had been starved. "It's fine, Hermione," said Juliet with a small smirk, "Ron eats enough for the both of us."

Ron took only a second to shoot a glare at Juliet before he returned to his frantic chewing.

It wasn't long before Juliet felt eyes on her back, as she had every day for near a week. She always tried to avoid the Great Hall for this very reason, but she couldn't always sit with Luna and Neville; and Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't like to take their food elsewhere.

All week she had refused to return Severus' gaze, looking anywhere and everywhere else to avoid it—once she even met eyes with Draco. His grey eyes were cold and distant when she did. Juliet really missed her best friend, but they hadn't spoken since their fight a week previous, and all of his Slytherin "friends" spent the majority of their time glowering in her direction and whispering nasty things as she walked past.

Juliet looked around at her Gryffindor friends. She loved being with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna,—though Luna was in Ravenclaw—but she just felt..._closer_ to Draco in some ways. He was her absolute best friend. She'd known him for years, when she'd only known the others for a few short months. She couldn't stand to lose him.

_I have to try and work things out with him_, she thought determinedly. Juliet glanced over at him again. He didn't return her gaze but that hood ornament of a girl, Pansy, was. Juliet supposed Parkinson was pretty enough, but she seemed far too superficial to be Draco's type. Currently, she was glaring at Juliet in a way that made her look rather unattractive.

"Mister Potter."

The dark, monotonous voice made Juliet's blood run cold. It came from behind her and Harry, who was on her left. Ron and Hermione stared nervously across the table at them. Obviously they could see the fear in her eyes.

"Yes, sir?" asked Harry, sounding much calmer than Juliet felt.

"Professor McGonogall wishes to see you in her office immediately. Go." Harry rose from his seat without argument and slung his bag over his shoulder. He squeezed Juliet's hand briefly before walking hurriedly from the Hall.

Juliet tried to suppress the sigh of relief behind her lips. Her father had just come over to deliver a message to Harry. That was all. He didn't come to talk to her.

"And...Miss Snape."

She did it. Without really even meaning to, and against her better judgment, she looked up at him. Severus stared into her eyes. She could tell that he was fighting to keep his expression blank, all of his features impassive, and so she tried to do the same. But behind the act, in the deepest part of the dark eyes, she could still detect the sting of rejection and pain.

It took all of her willpower not to take his hand, as she would have back when she was still Juliet Snape, his daughter, not just his student, all those million years ago...

She silently begged him to say something. Anything that would fool her young, naive mind into thinking that everything was just as it was. He seemed to be at a loss for words, his emotions and his facade at battle in his eyes, and his lips clamped tightly shut. Finally, he managed to speak.

"You are to report to the Headmaster after you finish your meal."

And then he walked away, without another word.

It took a moment, but Juliet was able to put on a believably neutral face and turn her head back to look at Ron and Hermione. They looked at her with an odd mixture of sympathy, confusion, and something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What?" asked Juliet, trying to sound innocent.

"What do you mean 'what'?" asked Ron incredulously. "I mean, honestly, that was completely—ouch!" Ron rubbed his shoulder where Hermione had punched it, interrupting his sentence. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"What he means is that you probably wish your dad had said more to you, don't you?" said Hermione, ignoring Ron's complaining. Juliet shrugged indifferently.

"I don't care one way or another," she lied. "He can do whatever he wants at this point."

"Are you ever going to tell us what you two fought about and why you've completely disowned him as a father?" Ron asked with little hope of success. Juliet declined his request just as she had the other twenty-five times he had asked her.

"I should go," she said, standing up a few moments later after picking at her food. "I don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting." Ron and Hermione waved goodbye and Juliet grabbed her things and left, forcing herself not to spare a glance at the Head Table as she did so.

She could feel Severus' eyes on her all the way out of the Hall.

…...

"You wanted to see me, Mister Dumbledore?" The childhood nickname for the Headmaster rolled off her tongue before she could stop it, and Juliet felt a twinge of regret in her stomach. Of course, Dumbledore said that she could continue to call him that, but now seemed an inappropriate time.

However, the old man looked up with a smile, as though a six-year-old Juliet stood before him once more. His blue eyes were tired, but twinkling.

"Ah, yes, Miss Snape. How are you, my dear?"

She blinked at him a few times. "I'm surviving."

"I understand that you have not let your father explain his situation to you as of yet," said Dumbledore. "Forgive me for saying so, but that seems a bit...unwise. He is your only family, after all."

"I see no situation for him to explain," said Juliet. "I assume you know his secret, sir, so I'll just come out and say it. My father is a Death Eater, plain and simple. This requires no explanation and certainly does not deserve my acceptance or forgiveness." Juliet could scarcely believe how she sounded. Her tone was cold, indifferent. It was as though she had no emotions whatsoever regarding the ordeal, when really, all of her feelings were constantly threatening to explode out of her with a force great enough to spread through the entire school.

Dumbledore's mood did not change. "Don't you think it's even a remote possibility that he meant it when he said he _used to be _a Death Eater? And that he no longer is? That he was telling the truth about leaving Voldemort?" Juliet involuntarily flinched at the name.

"It's impossible to stop being a Death Eater, Professor," she said. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would kill anyone who tried to leave his service."

Dumbledore rose from his chair, holding his hands up as though in surrender. "I still stand by what I said. These are things for your father to explain to you, when you are both ready. However, doing that face to face is proving to be impossible. So in the meantime, I am to give you this." He reached into the first drawer in his desk and pulled out a thin envelope.

"What is it?"

"It is a letter from your father," said Dumbledore, "explaining everything. Read it whenever you feel comfortable doing so. He does not wish to rush you, though I must say he misses you very much."

Juliet wanted to reject it, to tell Dumbledore to take the stupid letter and his ideas about her father and throw them out the window. However, she deemed this as an unwise course of action and obediently took the letter, saying nothing further. She shoved it none too delicately into her bag, intending to throw it in the fire the second she returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank you for passing this on to me, sir."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that he was not going to change her mind, no matter how much he rambled to her. The girl was stubborn like her father, and extremely opinionated. The trouble with that was that she was completely grounded in those opinions, and even the most silver-tongued man would have great difficulty changing her mind.

"Of, course, Miss Juliet. You may go now."

Juliet almost smiled at her own nickname, but the most response she gave was the tiniest twitch of her lips and a short exhalation from her nose. She left without another word to the Headmaster.

…...

The walk to Gryffindor Tower seemed to be taking much longer than usual, and it was putting Juliet in a foul mood. Well, an even worse mood, at any rate. She was just stepping on to the fifth floor landing, right next to a girl's lavatory, when she caught sight of a girl who most definitely didn't top her list of people she wanted to have a lovely chat with at the moment.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," said the girl in her nasally voice. "Little miss Juliet Snape."

Juliet sighed. "Hello, Pansy," she said in a bored, tired voice.

"Not happy to see me?" asked Pansy with a fake, sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, of course I am," replied Juliet, not bothering to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Look, Pansy, I don't have time for this. I'm really very tired and I was actually heading up to bed. If you'll excuse me." She tried to keep walking, but Pansy stepped in front of her path.

"Oh, no! Stay and chat with me for a while," said the girl, with a grin that made it look as though she was baring her teeth at Juliet. "Talk to Draco lately?"

Juliet raised her eyebrows. So _that_ was where this was going. Well she certainly wasn't going to give Pansy the satisfaction of running away from the conversation. "No, actually," she replied. "We had a small argument, but I'm sure it will all work out fine."

"Oh, I doubt that," said Pansy sinisterly.

"And why's that?" asked Juliet with a fake smile of her own. "Are you going to _stop_ me from talking to my best friend?"

"Ha! Your best friend? How _adorable_ that you still think that."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Parkinson?"

"It _means_ that Draco hates you. You're just like all the other filthy Gryffindors to him now. You _lied _to him. Is that what best friends do?" She stopped to bare her teeth again and squeal a bit with glee. "Well, at least it helped poor Draco to realize that you're no different from Potter, or the blood traitor Weasley, or that wretched Mudblood Granger."

Juliet pulled out her wand faster than Pansy could blink, pointing in directly between her eyes. "How _dare_ you, you overdressed bitch! Don't you ever, _ever_ call Hermione, or anyone else, that foul name ever again."

"Or what?" asked Pansy, trying to sound brave. Juliet scoffed. She could see the fear in her eyes.

"Or you'll have me to answer to, Parkinson." A smirk started to grow on Pansy's face, and this time it was a real one. For a split second, Juliet was thoroughly confused.

She saw the huge shadow looming over her just in time.

Juliet jumped aside, narrowly missing the punch Goyle had aimed for her head. By the time she turned back around to face them, both Goyle and Pansy had drawn their wands as well.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy deflected her spell with a menacing glare.

Goyle lunged for her again, but his huge size slowed him down, and Juliet was fairly quick. She jumped around to the side of him and placed a well-aimed kick to the back of his knee. Goyle crumpled to the ground and she grabbed his wand from him.

"Petrificus totalus!" Goyle stopped moving, but Juliet was too slow turning back to Pansy.

"Reducto!" Juliet flew backwards, slamming onto the floor. Luckily she didn't hit the wall, only badly scraped her left arm. Apparently Juliet had picked a horrible day to wear short sleeves. She stood up quickly, and Pansy was too busy admiring her handiwork to respond in time.

"Expelliarmus!" This time the spell wasn't deflected, and Pansy's wand flew into Juliet's hand. Pansy, her inner coward finally appearing, held up her hands, but that wasn't the end of it. Oh no, Juliet McKae Snape was far to angry to be done there. This horrible wretch of a girl had insulted her friends, and she wouldn't let her get away with it unscathed.

Pansy tried to run away when Juliet threw herself at her, but she was too slow to avoid a hard, solid punch straight to her nose. It began to gush blood, and Pansy fell to her knees, screeching that Juliet would pay.

Juliet was far to exhilarated to listen. When her breathing finally slowed to a normal rate, Juliet looked at her arm. It was bleeding nearly as much as Pansy's nose, and now that her adrenaline wasn't pumping as hard, she began to feel it smarting. She grit her teeth and concentrated on ignoring the pain so hard that she didn't hear the clunking behind her, slowly getting closer.

"What the hell is going on here?" The gruff voice made Juliet jump. She whirled around and saw two different eyes, one staring at her, the other darting between Pansy and Goyle.

"Professor Moody!" said Juliet. "I...I can explain."

"It was all her fault, Professor!" shrieked Pansy. "She's crazy!"

"Shut up, Parkinson, I wasn't asking you," replied Moody harshly. He pointed his wand at Goyle. "Finite Incantatem. Mister Goyle, take Parkinson to the hospital wing. I want to have a little word with Miss Snape."

Pansy sneered at Juliet as Goyle helped her to her feet, still holding her nose. "You're going to get it now, Snape."

"Bite me," spat Juliet, narrowing her eyes at Pansy. It had the intended effect, forcing Pansy to clench her teeth and storm away behind Goyle.

"I want you two in my office tomorrow morning, seven o'clock sharp! And you," he said, turning back to Juliet, "I want you in my office now. You have quite a lot of explaining to do, seeing as you're the one with three wands in your hand."

Juliet glanced down. She had almost forgotten how incriminating she must look. She could only hope that her injured arm would help get Pansy and Goyle in trouble along with her. At the very least, she would have some nice scars to match the one from Christine on her right arm. Come to think of it, she was losing a lot of blood...

"Sir," she said shakily, "I think I need to go to the hospital wing as well. I'm feeling very dizzy."

"You'll be fine for a bit while you explain all of this to me. I'd rather hear it from you first that a bunch of annoying screaming from that Parkinson girl."

If Juliet had been thinking clearly, she would have smiled, but her vision was beginning to go black. The last thing she saw was Moody's inhuman blue eye staring straight through her. "If you say so, Professor," she said weakly before falling hard on the stone floor and landing directly on her shoulder. Her world faded into blackness.

If only she knew that by the time she woke up, she would have forgotten all about a little envelope, shoved deep into her bag, resting at the very, very bottom.

REVIEW, MY CHILDREN! I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	15. Moody is an Understatement

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 15: Moody is an Understatement**

_(A/N: So I'm doing a double upload tonight, because I'm super excited to get these next two chapters out! I'll write and post chapter 15, then go to my basement to work out, then come back up and write and post chapter 16. It shouldn't be too much later than...midnight, I suppose, if I concentrate. But we all know the likelihood of that :P Oh yeah, and if you have any taste in music go listen to Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood's song Remind Me. It's AMAZING!)_

If Juliet had been at all in her right mind, she would have been horribly afraid of the consequences of punching Pansy. As it was, all she could think about was how much she'd like to do it again. She had woken up in the hospital wing about an hour previous, and though her cuts had been healed by Madame Pomfrey, her arm was sore as hell from the impact.

Pansy and Goyle had been dismissed from the infirmary after the girl's nose had been fixed and cleaned up. Moody—who had carried Juliet to the hospital wing himself—stood near them as this was done, and his glare warned them not to say a word of the incident he had walked in on in the corridor. He would deal with them himself.

"Miss Snape," said Madame Pomfrey, bustling out of her office, "Professor Moody will be down momentarily to escort you to his office. I don't know how your arm was injured, but he seemed even more agitated than normal." Without anything further, the nurse hurried over to another bed, where Dennis Creevey, who had caught a cold, was in the middle of a coughing fit.

Mood came for Juliet shortly, his normal eye glaring at her hotly, and the mechanical one whirring about in its socket as it darted from place to place.

"I've already given Parkinson and Goyle two weeks' worth of detentions," said Moody as he clunked down the corridor hurriedly, Juliet jogging behind him to keep up. "You'll get the same unless you have a damn good explanation for me, Snape."

Juliet remained silent, staring straight ahead to their destination as they mounted the last flight of stairs. She wasn't sure if Professor Moody would consider Pansy's name calling—though it was rather foul—a "damn good explanation." She could only hope that he cared about the rights of Muggle-borns.

Moody wrenched open his office door, letting it slam against the wall, and dragged Juliet inside by her forearm. He threw her none too gently into a wooden chair and she almost fell off of it. Now that they were away from witnesses, his glare intensified and he fixed both eyes on Juliet, trying to control his breathing.

"This is a very, very tense time at this school," he said in a dangerously low voice, though it grew louder with every word. "I will not have some little princess starting fights in the corridors because her _daddy_ is a Professor and she thinks she'll get special treatment! You're lucky I don't just hand you straight over to Dumbledore!" He paused, panting, and got right up in her face, letting his hot breath fan across it. "You will tell me, in _explicit_ detail exactly what happened, _now_. Who drew their wand first?"

"Professor, I—"

"Ah! Who drew their wand first, Miss Snape?"

Juliet was taken aback by how angry he was. _Professor Moody? _She thought. _Yeah, sure. What an understatement. More like Professor Smoldering Outrage_. She took a deep breath and spoke aloud. "I did, sir."

Moody stood up and took a few deep breaths. "You did, did you? Well, it seems we'll just have to—"

"I only did it because she called Hermione Granger a Mudblood," Juliet interrupted. She was apprehensive about doing so, but it had the desired effect. Moody's head snapped towards her and she knew he was listening, so she continued. "I did it to scare her, that's all. I was about to lower my wand and then Goyle attacked me from behind. The rest was self-defense, I swear, sir." Juliet wasn't sure if she had lied or not. She may have eventually thought of the consequences and lowered her wand, but she never had the chance to find out. Then again, she was so angry, she might not have.

"I see." That was all Moody said for a moment. "Now, my reputation as a teacher here would be in jeopardy if I didn't punish you somehow. You have one detention, tomorrow night, and then that'll be that."

Juliet stared at him, and she wouldn't have been surprised to find her jaw on the floor. Was she really getting off with _one single detention_?

"Professor—"

"Don't argue with me, girl," he said gruffly. "You may leave now."

She gaped at him for another moment, then rose from her chair slowly. As she made her way to the door, she tried to get rid of the shock that she had really gotten off that easily for starting a fight.

"Oh, Miss Snape," said Moody suddenly. Juliet sighed. _Damn. So much for getting of easy_.

She turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"You're a good friend of Mister Potter, correct?" Scrunching her eyes together in confusion, Juliet nodded. Moody wanted to know about Harry? Why couldn't he just call him down to his office and talk to Harry in person?

"Why do you ask, Professor?"

"Would you happen to know if he's made any progress on figuring out the clue in his golden egg yet? I'm...curious."

"I honestly don't know, sir," she replied. "Harry would be a better person to ask that question to. Though, if I had to guess, I would say he hasn't. Harry has a bit of a tendency to procrastinate, especially when things are important."

"I see," said Moody, looking to be considerably more irritable than before. Juliet figured she should make a swift escape before he added to her punishment.

She couldn't help asking, though.

"Why do you ask, sir?"

Moody gazed at her for a moment, and she glimpsed something in his eyes that she didn't like. He looked as though he wanted to laugh, and all because he knew something she didn't. Something it appeared, that was very, very important...

"Just curiosity, Miss Snape," he said in a smooth, believably nonchalant voice. She nearly believed it.

"Goodnight, Professor," she said, turning and walking briskly from the office. Once outside, she wracked her brain to think of what it could have been that scared her about Moody at the end of their conversation. Though she couldn't quite place it, she knew that she was dreading her detention with him the following day.

…...

"There you are, Juliet!" said Neville as she entered the common room. "You didn't come in at all last night, we were all worried!"

"Sorry Neville, I was in the hospital wing. I can't believe it's already morning, everything happened so fast..." She plopped down on the couch with a groan and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Woah, woah, wait. Why were you in the hospital wing? And what happened so fast? Juls, what's going on?" Neville's voice was frantic, and he had jumped up and put his hands on Juliet's shoulders. He seemed to be a few seconds away from shaking her back and forth to rattle an answer out of her.

"Neville, calm down," she said tiredly. "I got into a fight with Pansy Parkinson and Goyle. Ah! Let me explain before you freak out. Pansy called Hermione a you-know-what name for Muggle-borns and I freaked. Moody's the one who found us and I got off with one detention. Everything's fine."

Neville sat back down next to Juliet, his eyes wide. "Wow," he said. "That was pretty brave of you, standing up for Hermione like that."

Juliet shrugged. "It was the right thing to do." Her eyes hardened as she thought about the things Pansy had said about Draco. "Plus, Parkinson had it coming."

"Wow, Juls."

"Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast, and Harry went to the Owlery to send something. He should be back soon. He was really worried about you when you didn't turn up. We all were." She looked at the floor, only half listening to Neville.

_Could Draco really have said those things about me?_

The sound of the portrait hole opening shook Juliet out of her reverie. Harry stepped through, his eyes on the ground. Neville cleared his throat and the other boy looked up, eyes slightly unfocused.

_He looks extremely tired_, thought Juliet. He gazed around the room, and the second his eyes landed on Juliet, they brightened and his face lit up with relief. He walked briskly over and sat down next to her, pushing her shoulder lightly.

"Where have you _been_, Juliet?" She sighed, launching into the story again. She gave Harry and Neville a fake glare, telling them that when Ron and Hermione asked what had happened, one of them was telling them because she was sick of talking about it.

"So you got a good punch in, then?" asked Harry. Juliet smirked.

"Harry, do you even need to _ask_ that question? Anyway, what did McGonogall want to talk to you about at dinner last night? 'Immediately' sounds pretty urgent."

"Oh..." Harry looked away, looking thoroughly depressed. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. Juliet raised her eyebrows, wondering what his problem was. She could only think of a few reasons, and all of them were a bit ridiculous. Perhaps she was just a bit loopy from loss of blood.

"Come on," she said, "it can't be that bad."

"Well, remember the ball McGonogall told us about?"

Juliet nodded. They'd been told of the Yule Ball a few days previous, and though most of the girls had been giddy, Juliet had secretly been dreading it. With her luck, she'd never find a date, and she didn't particularly want to be the only girl who showed up alone.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well it's _required_ for the Champions to find a date, because we have the first dance. It's really stupid, I don't want to go at all. I'll never find someone."

"Yeah, probably not," said Juliet with a smile. "You're repulsive, after all. I mean, ugly, hot-tempered, no taste whatsoever—you're better off fighting the dragon again." Harry glared at her, though she could see the amusement behind it.

"Hey, Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

…...

Three days later, Juliet was ready to start banging her head off the stone walls of the castle until she lost all of her brain cells, and could spend the rest of her life happily learning nothing. For now, however, she had to stay up late nearly every night to write stupid, godforsaken, horrible _essays_.

She absolutely hated essays.

"Juliet?"

She looked up, vaguely recognizing the Irish accent that called for her. It took a moment to place the boy's name, but she figured it out eventually.

"Oh, hello Seamus. How are you?"

"I'm well, yourself?" She shrugged noncommittally, and he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued. "Anyway, I was just wondering...I don't have a date for the ball yet... Would you like to go with...with me, that is?"

Juliet looked up from her homework, genuinely curious. She had only spoken to Seamus a few times, and all of them were very brief, often in passing. She had no idea why he would ask her to go to the ball. Juliet took another look at him. He was not bad looking, fairly handsome actually, and he seemed like a nice enough boy.

"Sure," she said. "That sounds like fun."

Seamus beamed, wider than she ever thought anyone could. "Great. I'll see you, Juliet. Thanks so much."

A while later, Ron sat down next to Juliet, no doubt about to ask for help with his essays. She was most likely going to deny him.

"Guess what, Ron."

"What?" he asked, sounding impatient as he tried to sneakily look at what was written on her parchment. She rolled her eyes, though she didn't particularly care.

"I'm going to the ball with Seamus Finnigan."

_Reviewwww. I'm posting Chapter 16 later :)_


	16. The Yule Ball, Part 1

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 16: The Yule Ball, Part 1**

_(A/N: So I decided to break the Yule Ball into two chapters because...well, mostly because I'm tired. I was up at 5 this morning, had work, worked out, and I have work in the morning too so... :) This may not be overly long, but I promise I won't slack off. Much love 3)_

The dress was pretty, she had to admit, but Juliet wasn't used to _pretty_. All right, well honestly, the dress was absolutely gorgeous, but it wasn't as if her father had ever had much need to buy her fancy gowns and jewels and such. At home, she wore jeans—some of which she cut off in the summer, to Severus' great displeasure—and shirts she found at a rundown nearby Muggle shop.

Tonight, however, she had to get all done up in formal attire and manage somehow to make it through the ball. Juliet had absolutely no dance experience, though she hoped she could scrape through by watching others.

"You know," said Hermione as she attempted to put in earrings, "I really thought you and Fred would go to the ball together. He seemed to really like you."

"Well, I don't know about that," replied Juliet. "We had a good time on our date, but after it went wrong, I never got a chance to talk to him because of...other things. He'd already asked Angelina Johnson by the time I got a second to talk with him."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of course not. Fred and I got along, but I don't know how well we would have done romantically. Angelina's very pretty, as well, and I think she and Fred really hit it off. I wouldn't be surprised if he asks her out soon."

Hermione shrugged and returned to concentrating on her earrings, though she was only quiet a moment before she spoke to Juliet again. "I just never expected you to go with _Seamus_. Don't get me wrong, I like him well enough, but have you ever even spoken to him?"

"Once or twice," said Juliet, "in passing. I suppose that's why we're going together, though. To get to know each other better."

Juliet turned to the dress, which was laying out on her bed, waiting for her to put it on. She sighed, gazing at the fabric that seemed almost too nice for her to want to wear. She was somewhat afraid she would find a way to ruin it.

Luna had made the dress for her. When the two girls and Neville were eating lunch the previous week, they had been talking about what kind of dresses they would want to wear to the ball, now that they both had dates. Luna told Juliet that she could make any two dresses they wanted, because she learned how to charm a needle and thred.

Juliet's dress was silver, made of a soft, flowing fabric that had a dull shine to it. One thin strap ran up her left shoulder, while the other arm was completely covered, with the sleeve going down to connect to her pointer finger. The middle was shaped like a corset, and embroidered with dark grey roses. The silver skirt flowed beautiful over her hips and legs, reaching out around her.

Once the dress was on, she had to worry about her hair. It was clean and shining on that particular day, and Hermione helped her pin it up so a few strands fell in her face, and the rest were held back with a gold-coloured barrette in the shape of a leaf.

When Hermione and Juliet were both ready—which was admittedly a bit late—they left their dormitory and went to meet Luna out in the corridor. The blonde girl was standing right outside of the portrait hole waiting for them.

She looked very pretty with her hair completely straightened out and falling down to her lower back. Her dress was seafoam green—an odd colour, but somehow it looked lovely on Luna. The shoulders of the long sleeves puffed out ever so slightly, and the top and skirt fit to her body, but not too tightly. Luna wore no jewelry, and she looked very nice.

"Well," she said dreamily, "shall we go?" Hermione and Juliet nodded, beginning to follow her down the first staircase, when Hermione gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Juliet, looking at Hermione as though she was crazy.

"Luna!" exclaimed Hermione. "You're not wearing any shoes!"

"Oh, yes," said Luna, as though this was obviously to be expected. "Well I had shoes for the ball, but someone in my dormitory took them and hid them. I know you're going to say it's horrible or something like that, but I don't mind. I thought about it, and I find formal shoes too constricting anyway."

"Still horrible," Hermione muttered.

"Let's just go," said Juliet. "We're late enough as it is. If we don't hurry, we'll miss the Champions dancing. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to miss Harry trying to waltz in front of a Hall full of people."

Suddenly, they seemed in a much greater hurry to arrive at the ball.

…...

When Ron saw Hermione, Juliet actually saw his jaw fall open and hang there. He gaped at her as though she had grown two extra heads and they were asking him potions questions. Although, his expression changed from surprised to angry when Hermione took Viktor's arm.

Luna bid Juliet goodbye as she found her date, a young man from Ravenclaw's third year. Juliet, not able to spot Seamus in the thick crowd of people outside the Great Hall, walked over to stand near Harry, Ron and their dates—the Patil twins.

"Hello Parvati, Padma," she said, nodding to each of them. They smiled in return, though Padma's looked very strained. Juliet could understand why. Ron's robes were absolutely atrocious, and there was no way she would have wanted to be in Padma's position. Well, some of that may have been the sheer fact that it was _Ron_.

"Wow, Juliet," came the voice from behind her, "you look amazing." She turned around, looking up at Seamus.

"Thank you," she responded, smiling. "You look very nice as well." They chatted for a while, and Seamus had a small conversation with Harry and Ron, the majority of which was Harry and Seamus poking fun at Ron's attire.

"Attention!" called Professor McGonogall. "Attention, please! Champions, please form a line up front here...yes, there we are. No, right here, Mr. Potter...Yes, there."

"Is it just me, or do McGonogall's lips look like they're going to fall right off when she presses them together that tightly?" Seamus whispered in Juliets ear, making her giggle.

"Without further ado," said McGonogall, "I now open the doors to...the Yule Ball."

_(A/N: I know, not the most exciting chapter, but I needed it to lead into the next chapter, which is the rest of the Yule Ball. Trust me, it's MUCH more exciting. _

_ SNEAK PREVIEW: someone gets a kiss; Juliet confronts Draco; and yes, Ron _does_ act like an idiot._

_REVIEWWWWW!)_


	17. The Yule Ball, Part 2

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 17: The Yule Ball, Part 2**

_(A/N: I'm in Seven Springs! Me and my parents are on "mini vacation" for a few days. Which means they drink a lot of beer and I watch awesome country bands :) and one teenage rock band with a SUPER hot drummer. Yeah, I'm having a good time. But fear not, I found time to pull out my laptop and update for you lovely readers. Hopefully part 2 of the Yule Ball will be lengthier and more exciting than part 1. Oh, and for those of you wondering why I picked Seamus to be Juliet's date, it was just because I didn't want to stray too far from the book and he was one of the only guys I could think of without a date. So nothing big. Much love 3)_

Okay, so Harry wasn't as bad of a dancer as Juliet had expected, but she was none too pleased. Now she couldn't make fun of him for a miserable failure. She supposed she would just have to settle for poking fun at Ron's heinous dress robes.

The Great Hall had been transformed so magnificently that Juliet barely recognized it. The four House tables were gone, replaced with a hundred or so small round tables of gleaming white. The bewitched ceiling showed a beautiful snowy evening, with delicate little flakes falling occasionally from it. There were ice sculptures and shining crystals all about the room, and a soft red carpet lined the walkway from the entry doors to the dance floor. It was all so breathtaking that Juliet just had to stand and stare at it for a while until her date spoke.

"You look very nice, Juliet," said Seamus a bit awkwardly. "Thanks again for agreeing to go with me. Dances like this aren't really something I get very into."

"Thank you, Seamus," she replied with a sweet smile. "And really, it's no problem at all. I'm surprised we haven't talked much before this, actually. You seem like a perfectly pleasant guy."

"Well," he said, leading Juliet to a table and pulling out a chair for her, "don't take this the wrong way, but some people in Gryffindor try to avoid you. I'm ashamed to admit it now, but I did at first too. I suppose it's just the natural reaction because of...well, you know."

"Ah, yes. My father."

"Yeah..." Seamus paused for a moment, trying to read Juliet's expression, but apparently failing because he sighed and continued. "You know, I don't mean to pry or step on a sensitive subject, but I've noticed in Potions class lately that you and Snape won't even look at each other. I mean, I assume you'd at least acknowledge his existence."

Juliet gazed across the room, her eyes resting first on Harry trying to detach Parvati Patil from his arm, then slowly to Ron, sitting moodily at a table not far away from hers and Seamus', ignoring Padma's complaints. Juliet supposed the Patil sisters could be considered very pretty, but they seemed rather annoying. She followed the direction of Ron's glare to Hermione and Viktor Krum, who looked to be having the time of their lives.

Seamus opened his mouth to speak again, but Juliet cut him off. "My father and I are not currently speaking," she said hurriedly. She hoped he could tell be her tone that she did not intend to elaborate. Apparently he got the hint, because Seamus changed the subject.

"Hey, there's a slow song. Would you...erm, like to dance?"

Juliet shrugged. "I suppose so."

"I'll warn you," said Seamus as they walked out onto the dance floor, "I'm not really very good at this. I may step on your feet a few times."

"Oh, please," replied Juliet with a laugh, "I'm willing to guarantee I'm much, much worse. You may not _have _any feet after I'm done with you. My dancing is absolutely horrific."

"No, no, I can assure you that I'm worse."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge, Finnigan."

"Maybe it is."

As they twirled—not so much like graceful ballerinas, more like a raging tornado—Juliet did her best to stomp on Seamus' feet and try to drag him off balance. He hit her repeatedly in the head whilst trying to spin her about, dipped her down and nearly dropped her, and none too subtly kicked her shins a few times.

"All right, all right, I yield," she said as they returned to their table. "You win. Seamus Finnigan is the worst dance partner in Hogwarts." Juliet was breathless from frantic twirling and laughter.

"I'm going to be covered in bruises by the morning," said Seamus, though he was still beaming. "You're a ferocious little girl."

"'Little?' Please," she said, and dropped her voice a few octaves, "I be strong like an ox." They fell into fits of laughter at her bad grammar and attempts to flex her nonexistent muscles.

"So, Juliet," said Seamus after he caught his breath, "we are here just as friends, right? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, you're a nice girl and all, but you're really not my type."

Juliet laughed. "I could easily take offense to that, Finnegan. Lucky for you, you're not really my type either. To answer your question, of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. Why do you ask? Afraid I was going to fall in love with you, Seamus?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he said, smiling. "I was actually going to ask you a question, but I didn't want to offend you since you're technically my date and all."

"All right, go for it."

"Well, don't take offense to this either, but you were one of the only girls left in Gryffindor who didn't already have a date, and the only one who I even thought would agree to go with me. I asked you because I need to talk to a girl about...well, a girl. And I supposed you would do just fine. Does any of that make even the slightest bit of sense?"

Juliet wasn't sure whether she should be annoyed, flattered, or amused. She settled for the last one, since she had no more romantic interest in Seamus than he had in her.

"Sadly, yes," she said with a smile. "It did. So...you want to ask me about a girl? And I'm supposing that you fancy this girl?" Seamus nodded his approval of her understanding. "All right then, who is it? Now I'm just a bit curious."

"Well, you're Harry's friend right? Right. I can never stop thinking about the girl he's here with, Parvati. The problem is, she fancies Harry, and what am I next to the famous Harry Potter?"

Juliet let her eyes rest on Harry and Parvati once more. Harry's lack of enthusiasm was blatantly obvious even from over where Juliet was seated. Parvati appeared to be highly annoyed with it as well. If Juliet had to guess, she would think that what Seamus had said had some basis in reality. Harry _was_ famous, and she was willing to bet that it was the only reason Parvati had taken a liking to him in the first place.

"You're absolutely right," she said, turning back to Seamus. He raised his eyebrows, so she continued quickly. "I just mean that, yes, Harry is famous. Thus the basis of his appeal to Parvati. It's not a very sturdy reason for attraction, and if you show her what a wonderful guy you are and how much you like her, I don't think it would take very long for her to forget about Harry. Especially at the rate this evening is going," she continued, nodding towards the brooding 'couple.'

"So, after the Yule Ball—"

"Why wait until after the Ball? Go ask her to dance now. I really, honestly don't think Harry would stand in your way."

Seamus looked uncertainly at her. "Wouldn't I look like a jerk for leaving my date to go dance with someone else?"

"I give you my blessing," replied Juliet happily. "Go rescue Parvati from Harry's horrible social skills." Seamus, obviously more eager to go over to Parvati than he had let on, thanked Juliet quickly and jogged briskly across the room. In less than a minute, he was leading Parvati out on to the floor. He paused to shoot a quick smile at Juliet over his shoulder.

She walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Padma were sitting. Before she could reach them, Padma sighed huffily and stalked off with a glare on her face. Juliet took her place, plopping down between Harry and Ron. She raised her eyes at the two boys, but they avoided looking at her.

"You know, you two really know how to charm the ladies, don't you?"

"Shut up, Juliet," snapped Ron. "Those Patil sisters are the most annoying creatures on the planet. You'd be acting the same way if you were us."

"Quite possibly," she responded. "I was simply pointing out that you weren't being very good dates. I never said the behavior was unjustified. Anyway, Ron, have you seen that Neville is here with your sister? Strange, huh?"

Ron's glare intensified. "Yeah, strange. He better not try anything, that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah," Juliet said with a roll of her eyes, "because we all know Neville is such a stud that he would try _anything _with your sister. Not only is that completely absurd, but even if it _were_ plausible, I'm fairly sure Ginny could hex him into next Tuesday. Calm down, Ron."

"Well, aren't you just _so_ clever?" Before Juliet could retort, Hermione hurried up to them, breathless.

"Why aren't any of you dancing? And why is Juliet's date with Harry's date? Ron, where's Padma?"

"I think 'where's _Viktor_' is a better question," spat Ron. "You two seemed to be having a grand old time out there. Dancing a bit close, don't you think?"

"Ron, shut up," said Juliet, hitting his arm. "Hermione, to answer your question, Seamus only asked me because he fancied Parvati and wanted a girl's advice on how to talk to girls. Harry wasn't too invested in spending time with his date, so Seamus asked her to dance."

"And Padma just left because Ron was being surly," said Harry, speaking up for the first time since Juliet had sat down.

"Well aren't you boys just wonderful little rays of sunshine this evening? Come on, loosen up and have some fun. You're at a Ball for goodness' sake! We're meant to socialize and have a good time here. I am, and you'd do well to try the same thing!"

"Yeah, that's possible," muttered Ron under his breath. Hermione placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at him. Ron continued unabashedly. "What with you and Krum out there, and mine, Harry's, _and_ Juliet's dates all leaving us...yes this evening really is _fantastic, _Hermione."

"Me and Krum? What did Viktor ever do to you, Ron? You were practically worshiping him at the Quidditch World Cup. What's gotten into you?"

"Me? What about you? I suppose you're just going to _let _him take advantage of you?"

Juliet half expected Hermione to slap Ron—right after she picked her jaw up off the floor. Harry and Juliet had been watching the argument nervously, and just as had been feared, it was about to explode, just like always. Ron and Hermione couldn't go an hour without bickering. Juliet sent Harry and apprehensive glance. His eyes held the same fear that hers did—all hell was about to break loose.

"_What_? Take _advantage _of me? How dare you! Viktor is ten times more of a gentleman than you could ever hope to be, Ronald Weasley!" Juliet could see the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes and hear the strain in her voice. She spun on her heel and started to stalk out of the room, but Ron wasn't done with her yet. He rose quickly from his seat, anger burning in his blue eyes, and followed Hermione out into the Entrance Hall, yelling something about 'enemies' and 'allies.'

"Will they _ever_ stop doing that?" groaned Juliet, turning to Harry.

He sighed. "I highly doubt it, Juls. I better go after them and make sure they don't kill each other. Are you coming with me?"

"Go ahead, I'll meet you guys upstairs. Tell Ron I'll slap him into September if he doesn't get a serious attitude adjustment." Harry smirked and walked off, leaving Juliet alone at the table.

She looked around the room, spotting the different couples around. There was Neville and Ginny, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, even Dumbledore and McGonogall had danced. Her own father had left a while ago. Juliet had caught him leaving through the teachers' entrance out of the corner of her eye. She knew this wasn't the type of event that appealed to him, and she would have made fun of him if it weren't for...well, their situation.

Another couple caught her eye and turned her neutral gaze into a scowl. There, at a table across the dance floor, were Draco and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy's dress was a hideous shade of green, but Juliet had to admit that it fit to her body well. The girl was latched onto Draco's arm, and the sight of it caused a very uncomfortable sensation to creep into the pit of Juliet's stomach.

What was that? No, it couldn't be...Jealousy?

Well, if it was, it was only because Pansy got to spend time with Draco when Juliet didn't. She couldn't _possibly_ be interested in him...that way. It simply wasn't possible. Draco was her best friend, nothing more. There couldn't be anything more...

_All right, enough of this_, she thought. _I just need to go over there and talk to him before I drive myself insane. _

Before she could change her mind, Juliet rose from her table, crossed the dance floor, and walked briskly over to Draco and Pansy. They looked up when she stopped in front of them. Draco simply looked surprised, but Pansy looked livid. How Juliet wished she could just break her nose again, right then and there.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly, staring directly at Draco. She tried to make it clear with her tone that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"I can't believe you have the _nerve_," barked Pansy, standing up and stomping her foot like a small child, "to come over here and just think you can—"

"Pansy." His voice was quiet when he uttered her name, and Draco looked dead into Juliet's eyes as he said it. There was something there that she couldn't quite place, something that seemed...promising. She knew their current situation wasn't good, but she couldn't seem to be as nervous about it when she looked into his eyes.

"Draco," Juliet said quietly, almost in a whisper, "please talk to me. Please."

Without a word, and without changing his carefully guarded expression, Draco rose from his seat and began to walk towards the Entrance Hall. Juliet knew she was meant to follow, but she chanced a glance back at Pansy. She looked furious, but at the same time...hurt. Juliet couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for her.

When she walked into the Entrance Hall, Draco was leaning against the wall, staring at the ground. She wished she could read what he was thinking. That was the trouble with being pen pals. She'd known him for years, and knew him better than just about anyone else, but she could never entirely decipher what she saw in the very depths of his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about, Juliet?" he asked when she stopped in front of him. He never lifted his eyes from the ground to meet hers.

"I think you know that, Draco."

"Do I? I don't think I know anything about you anymore."

That stung Juliet deep down. His voice wasn't cold, but it was distant and hardened. Apparently, she had hurt him worse than she thought.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to get you involved in my messy family problems. It's my burden to bear, my problem to fix...I just didn't want to worry you about it. I never expected you to be so upset. I didn't want to hurt you, Draco. You're..."

"What?" he snapped. "Your 'best friend?' Save it, Juliet. My best friend wouldn't hide things from me."

"I was home," she said, and finally he looked up, meeting her eyes. "I...I used the Floo Network to get home because I found something out about my father that I didn't like. Actually, I found out about a lot of things my father has done. He's lied to me my whole life. There was...something at home that I needed to see. I'm sorry, Draco."

He gazed at her for a moment, eyes conflicted. "I don't know what to say."

"Just..." She sighed and shook her head a little bit. "Just say we can put all of this behind us. Please, Draco...I just want you back."

Juliet thought back to the beginning of the year, when she was out on the grounds with Draco. Lately, the memory of the way he had kissed her, with such force and spontaneity, brought butterflies to the pit of her stomach. When she looked at him now, she couldn't help but notice the strapping young man he had turned into. So different from the child she had met in Ollivander's all those years ago.

She took his hand.

"Juliet?"

"Forgive me," she whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed herself up onto her toes and placed her lips on him. Without knowing why, she was kissing him, but that wasn't what terrified her. No, it was something much, much more frightening.

He was kissing her back.

_(A/N: Oh good lord, so much dialogue... I honestly hate writing dialogue. I feel like if I write too much of it...Well, nevermind. Anyway, enjoy and review!)_


	18. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 18: Where Do We Go From Here?**

_(A/N: Honestly guys, Juliet _finally _ended up with someone in the last chapter. I figured there would be a bigger response. Never fear, though, I actually am rather fond of chapter seventeen. Hopefully chapter eighteen will be good enough to merit some reviews? Enjoy!)_

It's strange how much shock takes over one's body. It allows them to go about what they're doing without even realizing they're doing it, with their mind a million miles away. Juliet's brain was racing as she ran towards Gryffindor Tower, a thousand different emotions at war inside of her.

Anger. Oh, she was angry at so many people. She was angry at Ron and Hermione for bickering, forcing Harry to go after them, and leaving Juliet alone with her thoughts. She was angry at Pansy for trying to steal Draco away from her. She was angry at Draco for the things he had apparently said about her. Most of all, however, she was angry at herself for allowing her jealousy to get the better of her. That's all it was, of course. She couldn't have feelings for her best friend.

Horror. She was horrified with the way the situation had played out. She hadn't intended to kiss Draco, and when she did, she hoped with all her might that he would push her away, but he didn't, and that terrified her half to death.

Confusion. Juliet had absolutely no idea why jealousy of Pansy would give her the idea to _kiss_ Draco. Every few seconds, the thought crept into her mind that maybe...there _could_ be something more, but she always berated herself for such absurdities and pushed the thoughts from her head. Draco was a friend, her best friend, and she loved him, but...it couldn't be.

_Then why did I notice how handsome he's gotten? _Oh goodness, her brain was going to explode.

There were so many more, but the one that frightened her the most was the one that was so obscure, so unreal, that she tried to convince herself that she was simply imagining it.

She was happy. So happy, so thrilled, so beautifully, wonderfully ecstatic, that she felt as if she could walk on air. When her lips had met his, her stomach filled with butterflies and she felt as though, even if she pulled away, she wouldn't be able to breathe. That one, single kiss filled her with such bliss that she had no idea how she could ever describe it.

It was only after they had broken contact that Juliet had become victim to the guilt, the fear, and everything else swirling around inside her. She didn't know what else to do but run. Draco couldn't follow her into Gryffindor Tower.

In fact, he didn't follow her at all. He stayed pressed against the wall, staring at her as she fled the scene. When she stole a glance over her shoulder, she saw that his breathing was ragged and that his hands were shaking. She didn't dare look into his eyes, not wanting to know what she would find there.

Finally, she was back in the common room. Harry and Ron were there, sitting on a sofa by themselves. They looked up when she came in, and she didn't miss their looks of confusion. She figured she must look like hell, what with her hair falling out of its pins and her eyes wider than a saucer, and she was horribly out of breath from running up seven flights of stairs.

Ron voiced her thoughts. "You look horrible, Juls."

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

She sat down heavily in between them, eyes still blankly staring in front of her. "I...I..." She looked up to right first, meeting Ron's eyes, then to her left, into Harry's. "I kissed Draco. Again."

"_What_? Wait, wait," said Ron, grabbing her shoulder, "I thought you two decided that you just wanted to be friends the _last_ time you kissed. What the bloody hell is going on now?"

"And besides," added Harry, "I thought you two weren't speaking right now because he was angry with you for...something you won't tell us about. I know you wanted to work things out with him, but why in the hell would you _kiss _him?"

"I have absolutely no damn idea!" yelled Juliet, jumping up and glaring at Harry and Ron. "Don't you two think I know all of that already? Besides, if _you—_she pointed at Ron—hadn't been fighting with Hermione, Harry wouldn't have had to follow you to make sure you didn't kill each other, and I wouldn't have been left alone to—to...well, you know!"

"You can't _possibly_ blame us for this!" snapped Ron, standing up and looming over Juliet. "Whatever happened, it was entirely your fault!"

Juliet wanted to slap him, but she knew that he spoke nothing but the truth. This _was_ her fault, and she would just have to deal with the consequences. Even if it meant losing her best friend.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron, stop it—"

"No," Juliet interrupted. "It's all right, Harry. He's right. I created this problem myself. It isn't anybody's fault but my own, and I have to handle it on my own. It's as simple as that. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ron. This isn't your issue to deal with."

"Don't worry about it, Juliet," replied Ron. "I know why you did it. If it were me, I would have wanted to find someone else to blame too."

Juliet put her head in her hands. "I have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I want to say kissing him was a mistake, but I just don't _know_. What should I do?" Harry and Ron both looked lost. "Maybe you should go talk to Hermione about this," said Harry. "She'd probably be able to give you better advice than we ever could." Juliet nodded and made her way towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She prayed that Hermione wasn't sleeping.

"Hey, Juls?" asked Ron.

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Tell Hermione that I'm...you know what, nevermind. Go see what she says about Malfoy. Good luck." Juliet stared at him. She felt so self-centered, concentrating only on herself, when there was pain clear in Ron's eyes. She knew he was trying to hide it, so she said nothing. She'd talk to him about it later.

"Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Juliet."

"Night, Juls."

…...

"Hermione, are you doing okay?" Juliet sat down on Hermione's bed next to the girl, who was staring at the floor, arms folded on her knees and chin resting on them. She had taken her hair down and changed into pajamas.

"Not really."

"I'm sure Ron's sorry, Hermione. I don't think he meant any of it."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm sure he's _not _sorry. You should have _heard _him, Juliet. The things he was saying...they were just...so _nasty_. It's like his goal was to ruin my evening the moment he saw that I was having fun. Why would he do that."

"I'm willing to venture a guess, but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Don't tell me he was jealous, Juliet, because that's ridiculous. Ronald Weasley is just a horrible git and that's all there is to it."

"That is...quite possibly true," replied Juliet. "I would wholeheartedly agree with you...if I hadn't seen him watching you all throughout the Ball. I mean, come on, Hermione, look at the facts. Earlier this year, Ron was practically in love with Krum. Then, all of a sudden, he hates him as soon as he takes you to the Ball? That adds up to jealously, not just plain nastiness."

Hermione looked away, glaring into the fireplace in the corner of the room. "What would he have to be jealous of?" She seemed to be talking more to herself than to Juliet. "It's just not possible."

Juliet grinned. She had said the exact same thing to herself over and over again when she caught herself feeling jealous of Pansy.

Oh, God. Pansy...Draco. While she was talking to Hermione, Juliet had almost forgotten what she had done.

"So what did you do after we all...erm, left?" Juliet stood up quickly, pretending to be occupied in finding pajamas to change into. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Why do you look so nervous. Juliet, what happened?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before she turned to face Hermione again. "I, um...I went to talk to Draco, to try and fix things between us, and...I kissed him."

"You _what_? Juliet, why on earth would you do that? Your friendship with Malfoy was already on fragile grounds, what if you just destroyed it entirely?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" Juliet sat down on her bed and anxiously started playing with her hair. "I don't know what's going on here. What in the world possessed me to _kiss_ him? I mean, I saw Pansy hanging all over him, and...I got jealous. I mean, just because he's my best friend and she got to be with him and I didn't! That's all... Hermione, what's happening?"

Hermione looked at Juliet sympathetically. "Maybe you have feelings for him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione."

"I'm never ridiculous, Juliet." She had to smile at that one. "I just mean that maybe you feel more for him than you think. You've known him for years, you know everything about each other. It's only natural that you might develop stronger feelings."

"Yeah," said Juliet, throwing her hands up, "but the only problem is _I _kissed _him_. Not the other way around. Last time, when he kissed me, he told me later that it was a mistake and he just wanted to be friends. I probably ruined that now. Merlin, I'm so stupid..."

"Did he kiss you back?"

Juliet hesitated. She supposed that he did, but still...it could have just been...something else. Yeah, that even sounded stupid to her. "I guess he did."

Hermione smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You just need to sort out your feelings for him, and I'm sure everything will work out fine. Now, we should probably get to bed. It's late, and goodness knows that we'll want to wake up unreasonably early for Christmas tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right..." Juliet had almost completely forgotten that the following day was Christmas morning. She was so used to spending the holiday with her father, and now she couldn't.

"Maybe you should go see your father in the morning," said Hermione quietly, noticing the expression on Juliet's face.

"No. I don't want to see him..." She took a deep breath and focused on something else. "I think you should talk to Ron in the morning. Try to at least be civilized. You remember how irritating it was for us when Harry and Ron were fighting? Don't put Harry and I through the same thing, and on Christmas no less."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best."

Juliet smirked and, trying to keep her mind off of her father, pulled the curtains around her four-poster and changed into sleeping clothes. She hung her dress off of one the posts of the bed so it wouldn't be wrinkled.

"Juliet!" a voice called up from the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

She furrowed her brow and glanced at Hermione, but the other girl only shrugged. "Neville?" Juliet called back down. "Is that you? What's wrong?"

"I think you better come down here!"

Juliet bit her lip and walked down the stairs towards Neville's voice. "What's up, Neville?"

Neville looked nervously at the portrait hole, then back at Juliet. "Draco Malfoy is outside and...he wants to talk to you." Neville stepped closer to Juliet and lowered his voice. "He wasn't even the slightest bit nasty to me, Juls...what in the name is wrong with him?"

Juliet averted her eyes. "I'll tell you about it later, Neville. After I see how this conversation goes."

"Good luck." She was thankful that Neville knew to drop the subject. Juliet watched Neville climb the stairs to the boys' dormitory, and then turned back to the portrait hole. She took a deep breath and walked the few steps towards it. When she pushed it open, it seemed that the creaking could be heard all throughout the castle.

There he was, still in his dress robes, looking thoroughly confused.

"Hello, Juliet," he said quietly when he saw her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, tried to breathe evenly, then looked directly at him.

"Hello, Draco."

_(A/N: Sooooo, whatcha think? I actually rather like this chapter. Review please! By the way, I'm going to try to update another one of my stories today (At the Beginning), possibly more, so be on the lookout! I have to clean, then I have work from 5-9 so whatever I can fit in between. Much love.)_

ChasedByTheShadows


	19. I Love You, I Love You Not

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter Nineteen: I Love You, I Love You Not**

_ If it were possible for me to be in the middle of a giant cloud of awkward,_thought Juliet, _I'd be in a huge one right now. _

Draco looked...for lack of a better word, amazing in the dull light of the torches. Juliet had to wonder how she had never noticed how handsome he really was before. She could have slapped herself for thinking such things, but she couldn't help it.

Hermione had told her that maybe she felt something more for Draco.

_Do I? _She thought. _Could I possibly feel that way about my best friend?_

"Listen, Draco...I—"

"Juliet, stop," he cut her off suddenly. "Just answer one question for me. Why did you kiss me?"

_Fabulous question, Draco. Oh to hell with it, maybe Hermione's right... _She took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst, trying to ignore the way her heart was jumping into her throat. "You want to know why, Draco? Because not only are you my best friend, but...I feel more for you. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I see you as more than just a friend."

He was silent for a long time, staring at her. She forced herself to keep her eyes locked with his, fighting the desperate need to look away.

Finally she had to speak. "I know you hate me now. Hell, you've probably hated me for a while. I mean...I wasn't honest with you. Then tonight I saw you with Pansy, and..." Juliet's eyes darkened and she clenched her fists tighter together. "Draco, I never meant for this to happen. I'll just go now—"

Just as she began to turn around, she felt his hands grab her by the forearms. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers again, and she melted into him. His arms were tight around her waist, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. Juliet threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed herself up onto her toes, deepening their kiss.

When he pulled away, there was a light in Draco's eyes as he looked deeper into hers than ever before. Juliet could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he held back a smile while gauging her reaction. She laughed nervously, not removing her hands from his hair.

"Well, that was...unexpected, Draco."

"Why's that, Juliet?"

"Erm...well the first time you kissed me, at the beginning of term, you told me immediately after that you just did it on impulse, and that you only wanted to be friends. I assumed that still held true..."

Draco smiled and tucked a piece of light brown hair gently behind her ear. "I kissed you back down in the Entrance Hall, didn't I?"

Juliet sighed and looked away. She had thought about that, but had tried to write it off as just the instincts of a teenage boy kicking in...or that he felt sorry for her. Either way, she hadn't dared to let the thought cross her mind for more than a fleeting second that he might feel the same way. Draco seemed to guess what she was thinking.

"Juliet, I'll just come out and say it. I tried to deny it back then because I thought it would mess with our friendship, but apparently that has no trouble getting screwed up on its own. So...I do have feelings for you, Juliet. Strong ones."

"...Do you really mean that, Draco?" He laughed and nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "So," she continued, "what do we do now? What does this mean?"

"What we always do," he replied. "We talk, we laugh, we work together on homework. Except now I get to do this..." He kissed her lips once more, softly, and she smiled against his mouth. "...whenever I want."

Finally, after everything that had gone on, something good had happened. Now that Draco was her boyfriend, she wouldn't have to worry about losing him as her best friend. It was like a promise that he would always be there, always supporting her, always listening...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, Draco."

He leaned his forehead against hers, and she felt his soft breath on the top of her nose. "I forgive you. Can you do the same for me?"

Juliet laughed. She wanted to kiss him again but it was almost past curfew and he would have to leave soon. "Always, Draco." When he left, she felt as though she could fly. Butterflies flew frantically in her stomach, and it seemed her head was spinning.

She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. "...Always."


	20. Confrontations

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 20: Confrontations**

_(A/N: So, I promised myself that I would have chapter twenty up today, and I intend to keep to my word, even if that means suffering through my stomach flu :P Cause I love you guys. Anyway, enjoy and review!)_

"I'll see you at dinner," said Juliet happily, giving Draco a quick kiss before he bid her goodbye. He had Astronomy next, while she had a free period, and then they would meet for the evening meal. The two had been dating for nearly three weeks, and Juliet's friends had grown somewhat accustomed to it. Meaning they tried to steer clear of Juliet when she was with him.

As she headed to meet Neville and Luna in the library, Juliet thought back to when she had first told the two of them about her relationship with Draco...

_ It was almost lunch time, and Juliet was a bit nervous. She knew that Neville and Luna, of all people, wouldn't be angry at her for this, but she still couldn't seem to settle the butterflies in her stomach. _

_ "Hello, Juls," said Luna absentmindedly as Juliet sat down next to her on the Entrance Hall floor. The blonde girl didn't look up from the edition of _The Quibbler_ she was reading at first, but after a few moments of silence, Luna looked up in confusion._

_ "Is something wrong?"_

_ Juliet bit her lip. She really didn't want to have to say it twice. "I have something to tell you, actually...but we should wait until Neville gets here."_

_ They didn't have to wait long. Not thirty seconds after Juliet finished her sentence than Neville plopped down next to her, lunch in front of him. Luna looked expectantly, but patiently at Juliet, and Neville caught on quickly enough._

_ "What's going on?" he asked._

_ Juliet took a deep breath, looking directly at her two friends, remembering that they surely had enough sense to be happy for her and not shun her because of this decision. "I'm...I'm going with Draco. It just happened three days ago, and I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know how. See, I thought you'd be angry and then I'd..." She trailed off, realizing that she was rambling. For some odd reason, Luna and Neville were _smiling _at her. _

_ "Why are you smiling?" she asked, looking pointedly at Neville. "I assumed you'd be freaking out."_

_ He shrugged. "You're our friend and we care about you. We want you to be happy, and if Malfoy makes you happy, then that's all that matters. Sure, he and I may not get along...erm, at _all_, but so be it. It's your feelings that are most important."_

_ Juliet was utterly and completely awestruck, shocked into speechlessness. She had never expected Neville Longbottom, a boy so seemingly immature and childish, to sound like such an adult._

_ "Neville, Luna," she said, taking one of each of their hands into her own, "have I ever told you that you're amazing friends?" They beamed back at her, and for a moment, she allowed the giddiness to overcome her, and temporarily forgot about that problems that were always on her mind..._

"Hello, dearies."

"Afternoon, Juliet."

"Hey Juls."

"So how have your days been so far?" asked Juliet, pulling her Charms textbook out of her bag and setting it on the table as quietly as she could. She didn't particularly fancy being snapped at by Madame Pince at the moment.

"Mine is quite well," said Luna. "I received the highest grade in my year on the Transfiguration exam from last week."

"That's wonderful, Luna! Congratulations."

"Mine has been all right, I suppose," added Neville. "This morning your fa—erm, Professor Snape had some..._comments _about my last essay."

Ah, yes, her father. The only man on Juliet's mind more than Draco. Though she tried to ignore it, that dull ache was still there, his voice still whispered in the back of her mind. Both in her waking hours and in her dreams, she couldn't shake the image of the way he had looked at her.

There was such longing in his eyes. So much regret and pain. In her younger years, she would have thrown her arms around his neck that very instant, unable to see him look that way.

_Perhaps I should talk to him..._ Should she? It had certainly been quite a while, and she'd had a chance to calm down. She could never, ever forgive her father for lying to her, but...He seemed to have something else he wanted to say to her. Maybe, just maybe, it couldn't hurt to hear his side of the story.

Before she had the chance to change her mind, Juliet rose from her seat, telling Neville and Luna that she had to run and see to something. They looked a bit baffled, but didn't press the issue. Juliet had her mind on other things, in any case. What on earth was she going to say to him? Though she was unbelievably angry with him, disrespecting her father did not come naturally for Juliet.

Since the last time she had seen Severus outside of class and meals—which even those he was attending less and less—the second task had come and gone. It hadn't been particularly exciting. Harry performed beautifully, as Juliet knew he would. Of course, she didn't miss the opportunity to tease him about being far too noble for his own good.

When she was nearing the dungeons, she heard the noises of someone in distress. The grunting grated on her ears, and forced her footsteps to come to a halt. She quickly hid behind the nearest wall and peered as quietly as possible into the cracked office door.

Juliet felt ice grip her veins at the sight before her. There was Professor Moody, or at least what appeared to be him. His features were distorted, almost seeming to bubble. He was clearly in pain, gripping and pulling frantically at his skin as though trying to pry it off. To someone raised around potions like Juliet, the signs were unmistakable. The aftereffects of Polyjuice Potion. Ever so slowly he began to lose Moody's hefty figure and slimmed down, and his glass eye fell off and clattered to the floor revealing, a dark, sunken one underneath. Juliet looked on in awe, unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome spectacle. Every fiber in her being screamed at her to run, but she found it impossible to move.

The reality took a moment to sink in. The man before her was not Alastor Moody, but a pretender. He had most likely been impersonating Moody all year. This man was sickly thin and average in height. His dark eyes looked dead, and yet at the same time as though they could see right through the wall to where she hid, even without the assistance of Moody's eye. His skin, pale as though he had never seen sunlight, was made even more pallid by Moody's dark cloak, which was almost comically large on this man, so much smaller than its true owner.

_I need to get out of here. _The realization hit her as suddenly as a slap to the face. _If he sees me I'm done for. _If Juliet had been fearful before, it was nothing compared to the terror that gripped her insides now. She swore the whole castle could hear the pounding of her heart in her throat. Oh, how she wished her father was here now. He could always protect her.

She took a tentative step backwards, praying for the best.

Those horrible dark eyes, so like an endless night, were on her in an instant. Almost before she could blink, the man had an icy grip on her wrist He was shockingly strong for someone so gaunt. _Bite him, kick him, scream, do SOMETHING! _Where the bloody hell were her reflexes, her self-defense skills? But of course, paralyzed with fright, she found herself utterly, inexplicably defenseless. His other hand shot up to clench around her throat.

He made it very clear he would break her neck if she tried to resist.

In the next instant, she had been slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but it just earned her a slap in the face so hard that it sent her tumbling to the ground again.

_Why aren't you screaming, you imbecile? _

"Try to scream, and I'll kill you before you can get a breath in."

_Oh, that's why_.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, straining to keep her voice steady, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes. "Where's Professor Moody?"

"That's going to have to stay my little secret," said the man, eyes glinting maliciously. "Now, now...what to do with you. You _are_ Severus' daughter, and the Dark Lord favors him... Even if he's done nothing but sit around here as Dumbledore's pet these past thirteen years," he added with a sneer. "However...you could be of some use to me."

Juliet swallowed the lump in her throat and fought to look brave. "What makes you think I'll help you?" To her surprise, she actually sounded convincing.

Before she could blink, a wand was pressed to her throat. "Because, you little bitch," he snarled, "I won't hesitate to kill every last one of your little friends. Potter will be dead before the week ends, but I'll pick the rest off one by one." He pressed the wand a little harder into her skin. "Weasley...Granger...Lovegood...Longbottom. And I won't make their deaths merciful. I'll kill them nice and slowly."

"Stop!" Juliet wanted to cover her ears but she didn't dare move. "I'll do whatever you say."

His sickly smile was enough to make her want to empty the contents of her stomach right there on the floor. He laughed, the stench of his hot breath fanning across her face."Of course you will."

"What do you want?"

"You will go to your father's private stores and get me the rest of the ingredients I need to make Polyjuice Potion."

Juliet's eyes widened. "I can't steal from my father. He guards those stores too heavily. It's impossible."

_Slap_.

A vision of Christine flashed before her eyes.

_Mother, stop! Please, stop! _Juliet shook, fighting back the tears.

The fake Moody leaned in close again, baring his teeth. "You better damn well make it possible."


	21. The Unbreakable Vow

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 21: The Unbreakable Vow**

**(A/N: Quite the Severus-filled chapter, lovlies! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy, and everyone have a happy holiday! I'm going to try and get the next chapter done tonight, and have it up by tomorrow. Review please!**

_ Lacewing flies, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, shredded boomslang skin, cherries, and a bit of the person you want to turn into. _Juliet mentally reviewed the ingredients, trying to figure out everything she would have to steal from her father. The word "steal" still chilled her blood. She didn't want to do this—at _all—_but she was more terrified of what would happen if she didn't than the wrath of her father if she was caught.

She sat in the common room the day after she was assaulted by Moody's imposter, absentmindedly biting the tip of her quill. The fake Moody had ordered her to go to her father's private stores at midnight that night and bring him the ingredients immediately. He had told her that she would be free in the morning to go and watch the third task, but she had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be that easy.

It was eleven o'clock, and the common room was surprisingly empty. She supposed everyone had wanted to get to bed early before the last task the next morning. Her mind on other things, Juliet scarcely registered the footsteps descending from the boys' dormitory.

"Juls?" called a familiar voice. "What are you still doing up?"

She looked quickly over her shoulder. "Oh, hey Harry. I've...just got a lot on my mind, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Harry sat down beside her, eyebrows raised. "Juliet, I consider us good friends. I think I would know when something's wrong. You can tell me, you know. Something happen with Mal—er, with your boyfriend?"

Juliet could have laughed. She'd forgotten all about her plans with Draco—he would probably not be too happy with her—and thinking that her distress now could be attributed to something as trivial as relationship problems was...almost comical.

"No," she said, the corners of her lips twitching. "It's not Draco. I guess I'm just...a bit behind on schoolwork. It's rather overwhelming."

Harry held up his hands in defeat. "Hey, you don't want to tell me right now. I can respect that. Will you tell me when you can, though?"

Juliet smiled a full smile this time, glad for his understanding. "That I can promise, Harry." She squeezed his hand. "Have I ever told you what a wonderful friend you are?" He just grinned as if to say that he knew. She rolled her eyes.

"So, are you nervous about the task tomorrow?" she asked.

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned, running a hand down his face. "I wish they would tell us what it is, so I could prepare somehow. I've thought about it, but I haven't the slightest clue what it could be. To be honest with you, Juls, it scares the hell out of me."

"That's completely understandable, Harry. No one blames you for being afraid. I would be too." He simply shrugged, not affirming her statement one way or the other. They sat there on the couch for a long while, trying to talk about trivial things to keep each others' minds off of what they were really thinking about. Juliet was truly glad to have a friend like Harry Potter. She wished he and Draco didn't hate each other so much.

Much sooner than she would have liked, it was ten to midnight. She had to get Harry out of the common room.

"You should get to bed, you know. You've got quite a task tomorrow...pun intended." Harry only smiled, though Juliet could tell he knew that she was trying to get rid of him. He offered no protest.

"Goodnight, Juliet. And...good luck. With your, er, schoolwork."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks, Harry. Goodnight."

She left the common room a few moments later, hidden as best as she could be. She didn't have an Invisibility Cloak like Harry, and didn't dare ask to borrow it to avoid arousing suspicion, but she did know how to put a Disillusionment Charm on her own cloak. If she was quiet and careful, even the eagle-eyed Filch and Mrs. Norris wouldn't be able to spot her.

The journey from Gryffindor Tower to her father's office in the dungeons was a long one, and it gave her ample opportunity to think. For the first time in a long time, she had been consistently wishing to work things out with her father. She missed him a great deal, and was finally willing to hear him out and try to forgive him.

But now, it appeared she would never have the chance. If she wasn't caught, she would feel too guilty to even look her father in the face. If she _was_ caught, well...she didn't even want to think about it. Either way, rebuilding a relationship with her father remained firmly out of her grasp.

She wondered vaguely where she would go once the school year ended.

Soon, far too soon, she had reached the door to her father's classroom, beyond which lay his private stores. The fake Moody had everything he needed except for three ingredients—lacewing flies, fluxweed, and shredded boomslang skin. That was all she had to steal. Five minutes, and then she could try to forget about it. Provided he didn't kill her.

She shuddered to think about how he got a piece of the real Moody.

The door to the Potions classroom creaked a bit when she opened it, and though it was rather quiet, the noise was like thunder in her ears. Juliet crossed the classroom quickly as with as little sound as possible. There it was, right in front of her. The door to her father's private stores.

"_Alohamora_," she whispered. The lock clicked softly and sucking in a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst, she pushed the door open...

Nothing happened. Everything remained deadly silent and if Juliet strained her ears, she could catch the faint sound of her father's low, even breathing from behind the closed door of his private chambers. She clenched her fists, fighting the urge to just turn and run back to Gryffindor Tower before it was too late, and stepped forward into the tiny, closet-like room.

She almost wished some sort of curse would set off a blaring alarm and give her away. Anything to save her from this guilt.

She knew right where Severus kept the ingredients she was looking for. In the back corner, close to the ceiling, relatively near each other. She climbed the ladder, one hand on the small bag concealed in her cloak. Any sane person in her situation would have rather kept a tight grasp on their wand, but she knew she could never pull a wand on her father.

Twelve lacewing flies, in the bag. Shredded boomslang skin...a good amount of fluxweed. There. It was done, and she could leave. Take the ingredients to the fake Moody, and then pray with all her might that he let her live.

One step down the ladder, two...

"_Petrificus totalus._" The curse hit her in the back with the force of a punch. Her whole body went rigid and she began to fall from the tall ladder, unable to try and stop herself or even scream...

Then, suddenly, a strong pair of arms caught her. The familiar smell of cranberry hand soap, bought by her as a Christmas present every year, was unmistakable. She couldn't turn to see her father, but she could feel his ragged, enraged breathing against her side. He laid her down on the ground and she was able to look up at him. He couldn't see who she was yet, as she was still hidden behind the Disillusioned cloak, but fury raged in his black eyes and his nostrils were flared.

He ripped the hood of the cloak back from over her and suddenly those eyes, still angry, widened and were touched with hurt.

He raised his wand once more and, taking in a shaking breath, muttered the counter-curse.

"_Finite incantatem._" As soon as she was able to move again, she began shaking with fear. All hope was gone in that instant.

"Juliet," he whispered. "What the hell are you doing?"

At the sound of his voice, concern slightly overpowering the anger, realization hit her. This was her father. Whether he was or had been a Death Eater or whatever was going on, he was still her father. He had protected her for her entire life, and he could protect her now. If she just explained things to him, he would know what to do. He loved her, and he would always know what to do.

She felt like an idiot for taking so long to realize it.

"Professor Moody is an imposter," she blurted out in a rush before he could say another word. "I mean, the man who we've all thought is Professor Moody isn't really him. He's been using Polyjuice Potion." Juliet scrambled to her feet, grabbing his hand and holding it as though her life depended on it. She felt just like a little girl having one of her nightmares again, and it made her want to cry. "Dad, you've got to help me. I...I'm so sorry about the awful things I said to you, I just..." She couldn't hold it in any more, and all the tears she had been holding back during the weeks since their falling out flooded out of her.

She expected him to just get up and leave or to reprimand her or _something_, and she wouldn't have blamed him if he did. Instead, he did the last thing she expected.

He took her in his arms, as if she really was a little girl again, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Juliet," he murmured. "Just tell me what happened. Everything will be all right, just tell me what's going on." If it had been any other time, she would have been overjoyed. She had her father back, and nothing was different. Everything could return to the way it was. Now, though, she was too busy fearing for her life and worrying that she had made a grave mistake and endangered her father's too by telling him.

She took a deep breath, pushing these thoughts away. He had to know.

"I was on my way to talk to you," she said shakily, "to try and work things out." He smiled slightly at that, but it quickly disappeared as she continued to explain. She told him about how she stumbled across the fake Moody and how he had threatened her and given her the task of stealing the ingredients. Fury filled Severus' eyes when she told him about the fake Moody's physical abuse, but he fought to keep it off his face so he didn't frighten Juliet even more.

"What do I do?" she whispered when she had finished her recounting. "He's expecting me there with the ingredients any minute."

Severus thought for a moment. "You're going to take them to him."

"_What_? Dad, he'll kill me!"

He grabbed her hands and held them tight. "I won't let him, Juliet. Listen to me. If you don't bring him what he wants, he _will _go after your friends, and I know you don't want that. I'll go with you and if he tries anything, if his hand even so much as twitches towards a wand, I'll stun him and you run. I need to figure out who he is."

She didn't want to bring it up, but she figured there was no way around it. "If you're a...Death Eater...doesn't that mean he's on your side?"

Severus looked away. "I'll explain all of that later, Juliet. I just need you to trust that I am the man you have always known me to be. Nothing less, nothing more."

She nodded. "I believe you."

Severus performed a—much sturdier—Disillusionment Charm on his own cloak, donning it and following Juliet out of the Potions classroom. She led the way to an empty classroom near Dungeon eleven, where she had been instructed to meet the fake Moody. It didn't take long to get there and, as ordered, she knocked seven times, each knock three seconds after its predecessor. After a moment of undisturbed silence save for the pounding of her heart, the door opened.

The fake Moody looked like hell. Even worse than when she first met him. His nearly translucent skin was covered with a thin film of sweat, and the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than they had been. His eyes kept flitting around nervously, probably looking to see if Juliet had brought anyone with her. She prayed that her father remained perfectly still and undetected.

"Do you have what I asked for?" His voice was raspy and strained.

She held out the small bag wordlessly, her small hand appearing from inside the Disillusioned cloak. He snatched it away from her, looking inside and taking stock of its contents. Then he fixed her with his bone-chilling leer once more.

"Thank you _so _much, Miss Snape. You've been of great help to me, but I'm afraid I can't risk you running off and telling anyone what you know."

She could almost feel her father's muscles tense at the same time as her own.

"You can't kill me," she said, trying to sound brave. She willed her father to stay still.

The fake Moody got very close to her face. "Don't you think I know that?" His cold hand closed around her wrist. "It would be too suspicious. No, I can't kill you, but I can force you to keep my secret."

Her eyes widened. She knew exactly what he meant.

He was going to make her take the Unbreakable Vow.

…...

"I'm going to _kill_ that man." Severus was almost as enraged as the time Juliet left the castle and returned to Spinner's End, but this time it wasn't directed at her. Even so, it was rather frightening.

"Dad," she said, trying to soothe him, "there was nothing you could do. As long as he didn't try to hurt me, you promised to stay out of sight. We'd have much bigger problems if you'd given yourself away." Severus only glared at the door, not responding to her.

Taking the Unbreakable Vow hadn't been nearly as bad as Juliet had expected. She had thought it would hurt or be uncomfortable in some way, but the only discomfort she felt was the close physical proximity to the fake Moody.

"Who was that man, Dad?"

He glanced at her, trying to keep his anger under control. "His name is Barty Crouch Jr."

"Mr. Crouch's son?"

"Yes."

Juliet thought about that. Mr. Crouch had been more or less a nice man, if not a little odd. He worked for the Ministry, and she never would have suspected that the fake Moody was related to him.

"So what does this mean?" she asked, fear starting to creep up and replace her shock.

"It means you can never reveal that the man who everyone assumes to be Alastor Moody to be an imposter. Or...or you'll die."

"That shouldn't be so hard, right? I just won't talk about it."

Severus grabbed her shoulders and shook her just the tiniest bit, his eyes wide. "Juliet, listen to me. You must be very, _very_ careful. You make even the smallest slip, and it's over. There's no way to go back on an Unbreakable Vow."

She blinked. "Then I guess I'll just have to watch what I say."

Severus sighed and she hugged him around the middle. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, Juliet. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Dad. Never again. I love you."

"I love you too, Juliet."

When she returned to Gryffindor Tower and was finally settled in her bed, Juliet tried to make sense of the emotions swirling around in her. She was happy, of course, to have her father back. She was confused about why she was suddenly so willing to forgive him for what he was. Most of all, though she refused to show it, she was afraid of what would happen if she _did _slip up.

The third task was in just a few hours. She hoped with every part of her being that Barty Crouch Jr. wouldn't succeed in what he was sure to be doing—trying to kill Harry.

No. She wouldn't let that happen. She would die before that happened.

**(Nice long chapter, my dears. REVIEWWWWW!) **


	22. The Third Task

**Sweet Juliet**

**Chapter 22: The Third Task**

**(A/N: Two updates in one day? You people are seriously loved. Or seriously lucky that I happen to have some inspiration. I've been rather busy with schoolwork (curse you, junior year of high school) and working on my novel, which is now over 500 pages and undergoing extensive rewrites. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and shoot me a review! Have a happy holiday everyone!)**

**IMPORTANT: MAKE SURE IF YOU'RE CHECKING THIS IN YOUR EMAIL YOU DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER 21!**

Juliet felt as though her eyes had barely closed when morning was suddenly upon her. Morning, of course, brought the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

As it was, only she and her father knew that Moody was an imposter, and she had no way to warn his target: Harry. It was obvious, really, that he would be after the Boy Who Lived. Her father knew him as a Death Eater and the only reason that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would send a Death Eater undercover in Hogwarts would be to kill the Potter boy. He must have been the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire.

So why had he helped Harry so much throughout the rest of the Tournament? She couldn't even begin to fathom an answer to that.

If Juliet tried to inform her friend of Moody's true identity, she would die. If her father tried to tell him, Harry would never believe it. Even though Juliet was his friend, he still loathed Severus far too much to trust his word on something like that.

Besides, the unwritten contract of the Goblet of Fire was binding. Even if Harry knew the truth, he would still have to participate in the task. He had no choice.

It appeared that Juliet had no choice either. She would have to protect Harry without revealing what she knew, and the only way to avoid Harry asking questions that she might slip up and answer would be to assist him without his knowledge.

She didn't have to go without help, though. Juliet glanced over at Hermione's bed, where the other girl was just beginning to stir. Hermione was smart enough that she would trust Juliet, even if she couldn't know all the facts. Ron would have to tag along as well. Hermione, though she'd never admit it, Juliet knew, would feel more comfortable if he was there. Besides, Ron would do anything to help his best friend.

Juliet rose and dressed quickly. Parvati and Lavender were already gone, so it was just her and Hermione left in their dormitory.

"Hermione," she said, stowing her wand in her pocket. "I need to ask you something important."

"What is it, Juls?"

Juliet took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I need you to help me with something today. To protect Harry. Someone's after him, but I can't tell you who, and I can't tell you why. I just need you to trust me."

Hermione blinked, looking surprised. "Juliet, what on earth are you talking about? You can tell me what's going on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Juliet shook her head frantically. Time was of the essence, and she couldn't afford to waste any more. "It's not that at all, Hermione. I can't tell anyone. I'm...bound to secrecy. I wish I could explain more, but that's all I can say, really. Please, please, as my friend...just trust me. We have to hurry."

Hermione bit her lip. "All right, all right. What do you need me to do."

Juliet threw her arms around her friend's neck. "Thank you, Hermione. I have to go find Neville and Luna. I need you to find Ron and then the two of you meet us down in the empty classroom near Transfiguration. Whatever you do, you can't let Harry know what you're doing." Without another word, Juliet ran from the room and bounded down the stairs. Thankfully, the common room was empty save for some first years, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

Juliet knew just where to find Neville and Luna. On the days when they didn't have their meals in the Entrance Hall with Juliet, Neville had taken to eating at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

Exactly as she had expected, the two were sitting side-by-side at the end of the table nearest to the door. Juliet tried to look normal as she entered the Great Hall, knowing that the fake Moody would be at the Head Table, probably watching her like a hawk.

"Luna, Neville," she whispered when she had reached them. "I need to talk to you about something. Quickly, it's important."

Neville wrinkled his brow. "Is something wrong, Juls?"

"Just...come on. Please. I'll explain as best I can soon."

They were almost to the door when Juliet nearly ran headlong into a thick figure in front of her.

"Going somewhere, Miss Snape?" a gruff voice asked. Juliet looked up, fearful. Barty Crouch Jr., known to everyone else as Alastor Moody, towered over her with a menacing look on his face. She swallowed the thickness in her throat, forcing words out.

Juliet held up her left wrist. "Forgot my watch upstairs in my dormitory, sir."

Crouch glared. "And why is it that Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood need to accompany you?" Juliet glanced over her shoulder at Neville and Luna, trying to warn them with her eyes to keep silent. She turned warily back to Crouch.

"They're walking up to Gryffindor Tower with me so we can all go to the third task together."

Crouch considered her for a moment, glowering. She could tell that he wanted to keep her there, within his sight, but could find no reasonable excuse to do so without drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

"Very well."

Juliet, Neville, and Luna stepped past him, all sighing in relief.

"Oh, and Miss Snape?" She turned back to Crouch, her lips pursed.

"Yes, sir?"

He smirked maliciously. "Enjoy the task."

Then he was gone and Juliet stormed away towards the Transfiguration wing, Neville and Luna close on her heels.

"You don't wear a watch, Juliet," Luna said suddenly.

Juliet almost laughed. "I know."

After a few more moments of fast-paced walking and three flights of stairs, they had reached the empty classroom near the place where they took Transfiguration. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them there.

As Juliet explained the situation to them, as cryptically as she had to Hermione earlier that morning, their expressions quickly grew increasingly confused. As she expected, Ron was the first one to offer protest.

"How are we supposed to help if you can't really tell us what's going on, Juls?"

Juliet bit her lip. Could one bound by an Unbreakable Vow say that they were bound by and Unbreakable Vow? Was it just the identity of Moody that she wasn't allowed to speak of? She didn't particularly want to chance it.

"I know it's not a lot to go on, but you trust me right?" Ron nodded, still confused. "Then don't you think if there was more that I could tell you, I would?"

"Yes, but—"

"You said you're bound to secrecy?" asked Luna, again speaking unexpectedly. Juliet nodded.

Hermione looked surprised, and Juliet hoped they were figuring it out. "Luna, you don't think..."

"Yes, I do. Juliet, you've taken an Unbreakable Vow, haven't you?"

Juliet gave no answer, no indication one way or the other, still unsure of the terms of her magical contract. It was enough for Luna.

"It's okay to say it, Juliet. Simply stating that you've _taken_ the Vow doesn't mean you've broken it. Right, Hermione?"

"Yes. I've read all about them."

"All right, yes. I'm under an Unbreakable Vow." It felt inexplicably good to say it.

"And I'm assuming that whoever is trying to hurt Harry forced you into taking this Vow?" asked Hermione. Juliet nodded and looked over at the boys. They still looked very confused.

"You're_ sure_ you can't tell us who we're after, Juliet?" asked Ron, a bit impatiently.

"I'm sure, Ron. I'll die."

Ron sighed. "Then what do we do?"

Juliet smiled a bit, taking that as an agreement to help. "Ron, Neville, I need you to follow...a certain teacher. A teacher who...doesn't like me much." She wasn't sure what more she could say.

"Your father?" asked Neville.

"No, not him," she said, growing impatient herself. "Someone I've recently lied to."

Ron just shook his head, but realization lit up Neville's face. "Professor Moody! All right, we'll follow him. Then what?"

"Report back here in two hours," replied Juliet, "just before the third task starts. Tell me what you've seen, and we'll go from there. Hermione, stay close to Harry for as long as possible. Make sure he doesn't wander off on his own. Luna, come with me. We're going to go talk to my father and then we'll go and see Dumbledore."

Thankful that they chose not to question her, everyone took off and went their separate ways. Juliet had chosen to take Luna with her because she was the only one open-minded enough to listen if Severus told her who Moody really was. And if Luna knew, she could tell the others.

They ran, flying down the stairs as fast as their feet would carry them. All the students around them were a blur, and Juliet barely noticed the strange looks they were getting. Just as they descended the stairs to the dungeons and rounded the corner, another figure appeared, directly in front of Juliet. She barely had time to register that it was there, let alone get out of its way. She ran headlong into the figure, which by this time she had seen was a boy, and toppled to the ground, landing on top of him.

Luna dropped to her knees beside them, worry etched in her face.

It took a moment for Juliet to recognize the boy but when she did, she could have cried with happiness.

"Draco!" She flung her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his chest. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until just then. It had only been forty-eight hours since she had seen him, but it felt like much, much longer.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed, trying to cover up his excitement to see her with fake annoyance. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"Oh, honey, it's a long story. One that I don't have time to tell right now. I have to talk to my father right away."

"Sure. We'll talk later."

_Good_, thought Juliet. _That gives me time to make up a story_. She felt horrible about it, but she certainly couldn't tell Draco the truth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Juls," Luna interjected, "but I wasn't sure if you two had noticed that you're still lying on the ground." Juliet blushed a bright red and climbed off of Draco, helping him to his feet.

"I'll see you at the task, Draco," said Juliet.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't skip out on me this time."

She kissed him once. It was a long, hard kiss. "Wouldn't dream of it." Squeezing his hand one more time, she took off after Luna again.

She was still beaming when they reached her father's door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Dad! Dad, open up!"

Severus opened the door, looking confused. "Juliet, what are you yelling about?" He looked over, noticing Luna with surprise. He put on his Professor Snape face immediately. "What's this about?"

"No time to explain." Juliet bounded past him into his office, dragging Luna behind her by the wrist. Severus raised his eyebrows, but closed the door behind them and turned to face the girls expectantly.

"I need you to tell Luna what I can't." Severus looked surprised, but not confused. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Juliet..."

"Please, Dad. This is important."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're trying to do here, Juliet. You and your friend are trying to protect the Potter boy."

Damn. He knew her too well.

"Dad—"

"No. I won't allow this stupidity. It's too dangerous."

"Harry will die."

"We can tell the Headmaster."

Juliet had imagined he would do this, and had a lie ready. "We've already talked to Mr. Dumbledore. He says all he can do is let Harry compete in the task and keep a close eye on...a certain man. I don't think he believes us."

"I'll speak to him myself."

"What makes you think it'll make a difference?" asked Juliet. "Dumbledore knows that I know something, and if he goes after...the man, he'll come after me. Dumbledore's not willing to risk a student's life."

"And _I'm_ not willing to risk my daughter's life!" Severus seemed to have forgotten all about Luna's presence.

"Dad, please. We're Harry's only hope."

Severus gazed at her for a moment. She liked to think that he was considering what she had to say. He knew that she wouldn't argue with him like this unless she was really passionate about something.

He sighed. "Listen closely, Miss Lovegood, because I will only say this once."

"Yes, sir."

Severus sat on the edge of his desk, leaning forward to stare Luna directly in the eyes. "The man who you believe is Professor Moody in an imposter. His real name is Barty Crouch Jr., and he is a Death Eater."

…...

Ten minutes later, after assuring her father with promises she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep, Juliet was running with Luna through the corridors once more.

"We're not really going to see Dumbledore, are we?" asked Luna.

"No."

"Then why did you tell Ron, Hermione, and Neville that we were?"

"So they wouldn't know where we're really going. What time is it, Luna?"

"Half past nine."

They had one hour to meet back with the others in the empty classroom. One hour to get answers out of the one other man who knew who the fake Moody really was.

They found him by the Black Lake, just leaving the Durmstrang ship.

"Highmaster Karkaroff!" called Juliet, keeping a tight grasp on her wand inside her cloak. She hoped Luna was doing the same. "May we have a word?"

Karkaroff regarded them with disdain. "I'm very busy."

"It'll just take a moment, sir." Karkaroff was standing close to a tree, one where he could not be seen from a distance if he stood flush up against it.

When she was twelve, Severus had taught Juliet to produce ropes with her wand that would bind a target firmly. She focused all her energy on the wordless spell and, with a small bang, as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at him, Karkaroff was tied to the tree.

"_Silencio_!" she cried quickly before he could offer protest. She approached him cautiously, fighting to keep her wand arm still. "Listen very carefully, Karkaroff. You know something that I need to know, and you're going to tell me. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has planted someone within Hogwarts, someone who put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. What is the Dark Lord's plan?"

Karkaroff looked furious. She knew that if she lifted the Silencing Curse now, all she would get for an answer would be a string of expletives.

"I've got all day, Karkaroff," she lied. "I can put a Disillusionment Charm on you and leave you here to starve if you'd like. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go. We'll pretend this never happened. Now, when I lift the curse, you're going to remain calm and not yell."

Karkaroff's expression did not change, but he nodded. Juliet lifted the curse, but kept her wand raised.

"I do not know much, damned girl" he spat. "I am no longer in the Dark Lord's favor. But one...hears things."

"What kind of things?"

"The Dark Lord is weak, less than human. He believes mixing the blood of his greatest enemy with his own will restore him to life."

"He wants...Harry's blood?" asked Luna fearfully.

"Once he has a body again and has been restored to his power, he will do the obvious."

"Kill Harry."

Karkaroff smiled maliciously, showing his rotting yellow teeth. "The Boy Who Lived will be dead before the end of the night."

"How will he get to Harry? Hogwarts is protected. It's the safest place in the wizarding world."

His laugh was even more sickly than his smile. "Haven't you ever heard of a Portkey, my dear?" Juliet wanted to slap the bastard. He was enjoying this. But she had promised to let him go.

"Have a nice day tied up here, Karkaroff. I expect someone leaving or going onto the boat should be along for you soon."

"Damn you! You're as much of a traitor as your father!" Juliet almost stopped, but she forced herself not to look back, to keep walking. What did he mean, her father was a traitor? She shook her head. There was no time to think about that now.

…...

They met the others back in the empty classroom just in time, save for Hermione. She needed to stay with Harry as long as possible.

Just before they entered the room, Juliet pulled Luna aside. "Don't tell them what Karkaroff said just yet. I need to wait for the right moment. Just tell them what my father told you." Luna looked a bit skeptical, but nodded nonetheless.

"What did you guys find out?" asked Juliet nervously.

"We followed Moody around as best as we could," said Neville. "It's a bit tricky with that eye of his. Mostly he stayed close to the other teachers, talking about the Tournament, but about twenty minutes ago he went to the site of the third task. He's hiding the Triwizard Cup in some kind of maze."

"Damn," Juliet swore. What the hell did that mean? "Luna, tell them."

Luna took a deep breath. "Moody is an imposter. He's really a Death Eater. Mr. Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr."

Ron's eyes bulged, looking as though they would pop out of his head. "_What_? How did you find that out?"

"Not important," said Juliet quickly. "It was a very reliable source. I do know that they're somehow planning to use the third task to kill Harry though."

"We've got to stop them!" Neville all but yelled.

Juliet gulped, realization dawning on her and making her blood run cold. "I think I just figured out how they're going to do it."

Karkaroff had talked about Portkeys. Moody had been the one to hide the Triwizard Cup in the maze. It was painfully obvious. The Cup was a Portkey!

"Damn," she repeated.

The Cup was going to take Harry somewhere where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could take his blood and kill him. And only Triwizard contestants were allowed in the maze.

There was nothing she could do.

**(A/N: That was a fairly long chapter as well! Reviewwwww!) **


	23. The Search for the Graveyard

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 23: The Search for the Graveyard**

**(A/N: GUESS WHAT GUYS I'M AN IDIOT! YAYYYYY! But seriously, a reviewer pointed out that you need three people to put an Unbreakable Vow in place. This COMPLETELY slipped my mind and I am terribly, terribly sorry. Can we just pretend I'm not an idiot and go with it? Great :) Thanks y'all, I love ya. Review!)**

"What are they going to do?" asked Neville fearfully.

Juliet began pacing the room, her nerves so tense that she wanted to scream. "The Cup is a Portkey. I think that it'll transport Harry somewhere and...the Death Eaters will force him to help resurrect He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"How in the world do you figure all of that?" asked Ron.

Luna, however, knew exactly how she figured it and disregarded Ron's question. "What do you propose we do now?" The blonde girl was oddly calm, considering the gravity of the situation. Juliet had to appreciate her consistently serene personality at a time like this.

"I have no idea," responded Juliet, throwing her hands up hopelessly. "Only champions are allowed into the maze."

"So we have to find a way into the maze without anyone knowing," responded Luna simply.

"Yes, but—"

"Woah!" shouted Ron, cutting Juliet off, much to her chagrin. "Can someone please explain to me and Neville what's going on here?"

Juliet glared at him, but proceeded nonetheless. "We talked to Karkaroff, got some answers out of him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is planning to somehow use Harry's blood to return himself to human form and full power, and then kill him." The two boys' eyes grew gradually wider as she explained, realization turning to utter terror. Neville made a noise that sounded like a whimper.

"We have to do something!" Ron's voice wasn't so much angry as frantic. "Juliet, he's my best mate. I can't let anything happen to him."

Juliet's eyes softened just a bit. "I know."

"I have an idea," spoke up Luna. "Why don't we just go into the maze now, before the task even starts? It won't close up until after the champions enter it."

"Yeah, I thought of that Luna, but don't you think they'd have it pretty heavily guarded?"

Luna shook her head. "Why? Everyone's seen how dangerous the first two tasks were. No on in their right minds would go into the maze, which will undoubtedly be the most horrible task of all, unless they absolutely had to. They'll probably have one teacher standing outside it, making sure no older students trying to be funny will go near it, but other than that it shouldn't be too hard."

Juliet thought for a moment. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Neville, go up near the person standing guard, fall, and pretend to get hurt...try not to actually hurt yourself. Luna, stay behind and keep the diversion going long enough for Ron and I to sneak into the maze. Once we're in, we'll find a good place to hide until the champions start the task."

"Then what?" asked Ron, not looking too thrilled to be the one going into the maze.

"We try to convince them all to forfeit, I suppose."

Ron looked skeptical, but moved on to his next question nonetheless. "What if they refuse?"

Juliet finally came to a standstill. "We try our best," she said. "Harry is our first priority, no matter what. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can't get to him, then he can't restore his power. Or at least he'll be delayed in doing so. Harry's our friend, so he's the one we've got the best chance of convincing. How much time do we have until the task starts?"

Neville glanced at his watch. "Half an hour."

"We have to move quickly, then," said Juliet, heading for the door. The others followed after her, their faces contorted with worry. She imagined hers was no better.

As they made their way through the castle towards the grounds, where the third task would be held, Juliet allowed her mind to wander to the other thing that had been bothering her. This few minutes of walking would be the only time she had to think about it for a long while.

Karkaroff had called her father a traitor. The only explanation she could think of for that was that he truly had defected from the ranks of the Death Eaters.

It just simply wasn't _possible_.

Every young witch and wizard learned, from the time they were very small children, that becoming a Death Eater was a binding service. If one tried to stop, they were killed. Plain and simple. No one could even imagine what kind of person it would take to be able to successfully leave the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

They had to be skilled at Occlumency, no doubt. So skilled, in fact, that even the Dark Lord would not be able to tell that such a defense mechanism was being used at all.

It was a nearly impossible feat.

Severus Snape, however, was a remarkable man and a wizard with extraordinary magical ability. Was it possible that he could have pulled it off?

So why did the conversation she had overheard him having with Karkaroff sound so incriminating? Had he wanted Karkaroff to believe that he was still a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? There was only one reason she could think of for that...

Her father could be a double agent. A spy for Dumbledore.

It was very brave, but also very stupid. Her father was not a stupid man. He could be a triple agent...A Death Eater, supposedly turned spy for Dumbledore but actually a spy for the Dark Lord. It was twisted, to be sure, but she couldn't imagine that he would risk everything he had, including his own life, to go against the most powerful Dark wizard the world had ever seen.

_I did it for Lily_, he had told her. If he really _had_ left the Death Eaters, she had no doubt that this was true. He couldn't have done it for Juliet's sake. Risking the wrath of the Dark Lord would, contrarily, be the worst thing for his daughter's safety. That, above all things, she knew he cared about. Her safety.

But to leave He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's ranks for Lily's memory...yes, she could see her father doing that. She just wasn't sure if he actually had. Was a he a Death Eater? Was he a spy? Who was he spying _for_? It was all so confusing.

And she didn't have time to think about it anymore. They had almost reached the site of the third task. Professor Flitwick was standing guard outside the maze. He would be fairly easy to distract.

"All right," said Juliet in a low voice, "remember the plan. Ron and I will wait near the maze and make it look like we're having a conversation. Neville, Luna, walk casually past Flitwick and then make it up as you go from there."

As the two left, Juliet steeled herself, preparing for the worst. Entering the maze could be the most idiot thing she had ever done, and most certainly could be the last. She felt awful for endangering Ron's life as well, but she knew that he would have done it even if she asked him not to. He was too good of a friend to Harry not to do something.

_Well,_ she thought_, here goes nothing. Dad...I love you_. She prayed against all reality that he could hear this final, desperate thought.

…...

Neville and Luna performed beautifully, and it was surprisingly easy for Ron and Juliet to slip into the maze undetected.

Even with the light from the opening shining behind them, the maze was one of the most frightening places Juliet had ever set eyes on. The daylight barely seemed to touch it, scarcely penetrating the suffocating darkness. As her eyes adjusted to this, Juliet saw the plant life around her, alive but looking so very dead. It appeared to almost recognize their presence, ruffling slightly in anticipation.

It was eerily silent in the maze, even though just a hundred yards behind them there were a great number of people, talking and laughing loudly. It was almost enough to make Juliet want to breathe more heavily, or cough, or _something_ just to create some noise, some sense that they were still in the world they had come from and not some horrible other place.

"Now what?" whispered Ron. Juliet wasn't surprised that he was afraid to raise his voice as well.

"We wait," she replied. "The task will be starting soon."

They hid just behind the first corner of the maze, awaiting the entrance of the champions with bated breath. Juliet tried her best to control the erratic beating of her heart, certain that it could be heard by all those just outside the maze.

Just as she was about to turn to Ron and ask what they should do if they champions simply _didn't_ go into the maze (she couldn't think of a reason why this would occur, it was good to cover every avenue), she heard movement from the entrance.

"_It's them_," Juliet breathed. She felt Ron tense beside her. She looked quickly back at him, holding up one finger to signal him to wait there, and then glanced at his pocket, where she knew his wand was. He nodded and grasped it, ready to defend her if the champions attacked.

Juliet put up both of her hands, stepping slowly out from behind the shrubbery to stand in front of the four young champions. Immediately, four wands were pointed at her head, heart, throat, and who knew where else.

"Juliet?" asked one of them incredulously. It was Harry's voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to warn you, Harry. All of you." This task is too dangerous, you can't go through with it. Please, you've got to believe me." None of the wands lowered.

"It's not the real Juliet, Harry," said Cedric. "Remember what Dumbledore told us. This maze causes illusions. This is just one of those."

"No, I'm not an illusion! Harry, please, listen to me! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Quiet!" said Viktor, taking an aggressive step towards Juliet. Harry made no move to stop him.

"Ron!" screamed Juliet, just before Krum stunned her. She saw a shock of red hair and another flash of red light before everything went black and she fell limply to the ground.

…...

She could have slept for moments, or it could have been years. Juliet honestly didn't know. What she _did_ know, however, was that she was not nice and warm in her bed. She was lying on something damp and squishy, and she did not like it at all.

Suddenly, her memory flooded back full force.

"Ron! _Ron_!" The redhead only grumbled, and it took Juliet a moment or so to get him fully awake and aware.

"What do we do?" he asked fearfully after he had regained his senses.

"We've got to split up. We may not have been out that long, Krum only used Stupefy. There might still be a chance to save Harry. You go one way, I'll go the other, and we'll do whatever it takes to stop him from touching that Cup."

Ron nodded, and they departed quickly. Juliet didn't like being alone in the maze. Hell, she hated being there with Ron by her side, but being alone was a million times worse. She just had to concentrate on finding Harry. She would never forgive herself if she let him die.

Finding a path of footprints in the damp, impressionable earth wasn't too hard. She prayed they were the right ones.

After twenty minutes, Juliet was beginning to lose hope. Dread filled her all the way to her fingertips, but she refused to give up. She would fight to the death to save Harry if she had to. He was one of her best friends, and she was one of the only ones who knew his life was in danger. This was her burden, and she would bear it right to the very end.

Finally, she found him. There he was, with Cedric, running. The accursed, glowing Cup was just ahead of them.

"Harry!" She screamed his name over and over, but he didn't seem to hear her. "HARRY!"

Just as she was running out of breath, the two boys stopped and turned to her. She was fighting to breath, air coming in gasps, but she kept running towards them until she was right in front of them. She wanted to stop right there and retch, but she forced herself not to.

"Please, Harry. Please don't do this."

"Don't listen, Harry, it's a trick!" yelled Cedric. "We grab the Cup together!"

With one last glare at what they assumed was an illusion, the boys turned away from her, reaching for what was sure to be their end.

Juliet did the only thing she could think to do, and it was probably the most insane, horrible, idiotic thing she had ever done. She lunged forward and grabbed the Cup at the exact same instant as Harry and Cedric. For a fraction of a second, she thought that nothing would happen. That Karkaroff was misinformed and the only thing she would have to face would be the repercussions of entering the maze without permission.

Then her feet left the ground, and she knew they were all doomed.

"Damn you, Harry Potter!" she screeched. "You're going to be the death of us all!"

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but...MIDTERMS ARE OVER! Thank goodness! I took six—English, history, calculus, physics, Latin 4, and anatomy/physiology! It was awful :( Anyway, sorry again for the Unbreakable Vow mistake. You should still leave a review :P Love ya'll and look for the next chapter soon! Only two more left in the first part of Sweet Juliet!) **


	24. He Who Must Not Be Named

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 24: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**(A/N: Second to last chapter of this installment of Sweet Juliet! Don't worry, there are three more parts to come. I've been trying to keep to the basic plot of _Goblet of Fire_ as much as possible, while still making my own story, and I hope I've been doing a good job. This chapter, however, I have to deviate in one major way to set up the rest of Juliet's years at Hogwarts. Enjoy and REVIEW!)**

For a moment, a few precious seconds, she thought her heart had stopped. It was a blissful relief to believe herself to be dying. Much better to meet her end now than face the Dark Lord. If he was involved, her death would not be quick. It would be slow, painful...agonizing. Oh, she could just feel the agony now. It was so real she wanted to scream.

_No_, Juliet thought, realization hitting her with a jolt, _it is real. I'm not dead. _

True, she was alive. The pain she felt was from her impact with the ground after she had let go of the Cup.

The Cup...the Portkey. Oh, God. Where was Harry?

She looked over and caught sight of him a few yards away, he and Cedric helping each other to their feet. She was immediately, overwhelmingly furious with him. She had tried to warn him, to save him, but he hadn't listened! They were going to die here, all of them, and it was entirely Harry's fault.

"Harry James Potter!" she seethed, storming over to him. She slapped him hard across the face, ignoring the small twinge of guilt. She didn't care if he looked just as frightened as she felt. "Look at what you've done! Why didn't you _listen_ to me?"

"Juliet?" he asked, dumbstruck. "It really is you?"

"For God's sake, yes, you imbecile!" Juliet wanted to slap him again, but she rounded on Cedric instead. "And you! If _you_ hadn't kept insisting that I was some sort of hallucination, we wouldn't be here, damn it!"

"Where exactly is here?" asked Harry.

"Some kind of...graveyard," Cedric said, his tone much too lighthearted for the situation. God, he was making Juliet angry. They were going to _die_ and he just looked fascinated, like this was some part of the task.

_Well,_ she admitted to herself grudgingly, _that probably _is_ what he thinks_.

"Harry," said Cedric, still grinning like an idiot, "I think the Cup is a Portkey."

"I think we should get out of here," said Harry by way of reply.

"Agreed," added Juliet. "We need to get back to the Cup before—"

She stopped dead, the sound of slow, heavy footsteps reaching her ears. There was a dark figure emerging from behind one of the tall, cracked stone monuments. He was carrying something, a bundle shaped almost like a small, sickly child. It was only then that Juliet noticed the huge cauldron, lit over a fire, that the figure was headed towards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry put a hand to his scar, face contorted in pain.

The sight of the thing filled her with an unspeakable dread. This was it—the end of everything. They would be the first of many to be slaughtered. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not be satisfied just to kill them, then Harry, and then rule the wizarding world and be done with it. He would kill every man, woman, and child Harry had ever known or loved. And then he would torture and maim every last Muggle he could find. This was the day that every witch and wizard was taught to fear from the moment they were born.

The day that the world as they knew it would end.

"_Expelliarmus_!" All three of their wands soared away, leaving them defenseless.

A raspy, cold voice came from the childlike figure. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...oh Hell, she might as well just say his name. She would die either way. The bundle was Voldemort.

"Kill the spare."

Before Juliet could even blink an eye, much less scream for him to get out of the way, Cedric was dead. When she looked back on that night later, all she could remember was someone screaming "no." She didn't realize for quite some time that the scream came from her.

"Now the girl."

Her mind raced, instincts of self preservation kicking in. Her father's face flashed before her eyes. Perhaps...yes. Maybe it could work.

"Wait!" she yelled, hoping the man holding Voldemort would hesitate for just a second. Half a second even—that was all she needed.

He did.

"You don't want to kill the daughter of one of your faithful servants, do you?" The words felt like bile on her tongue, but she forced them out. "Kill someone who plans to join you when she comes of age?"

Voldemort hissed. "Liar."

"No," she said quickly, holding her hands up as though in surrender. "I speak the truth. I am Juliet Snape, daughter of Severus, a man who has spent the past thirteen years gathering much valuable information for you. He has taught me of the glory of your ways and I want nothing more than you serve you."

Harry stared at Juliet, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She ground her teeth, looking away from him. If she could convince Voldemort not to kill her yet, maybe, just maybe, she could save him.

Voldemort let out a sound like a laugh, completely devoid of mirth. "If you wish to join me so, bow down to me. Now!" Without protest, and fighting away her tears, Juliet dropped to her knees.

"I am yours to command, my Dark Lord."

"Wormtail! You know what to do!" Voldemort rasped. "Little girl, help him bind the Potter boy. Prove your loyalty to save your life. And that of your father's." Juliet gulped. Even if she managed to save Harry by sacrificing herself, Voldemort would go after Severus. Either way, someone she cared about was going to die.

But she knew what she had to do. Harry was the only one who could save all of the other people she loved. The only one who could end this someday. She had to save him.

_I'm so sorry, Dad._

For now, she had to play along. Keep playing her part, and wait for just the right moment to strike. The man called Wormtail set Voldemort's mangled body gingerly in the cauldron and then turned, wand raised, to the defenseless Harry. He threw Juliet's wand back to her and she caught it, advancing on Harry as well.

She tried to communicate wordlessly while Wormtail was not looking, praying Harry could understand. He looked into her dark eyes and, after a moment, inclined his head barely a millimeter.

He understood.

Though, if he thought she was trying to save herself or knew that she was trying to save him, Juliet wasn't sure. As long as he knew that she was the same person, and that he didn't hate her, though, she didn't care. She would keep him alive one way or another.

They bound him tightly to a gravestone. He struggled, but futilely. To anyone who didn't know the truth, it would appear that he had just given up.

Juliet hoped beyond hope that this was just part of the act.

…...

It was difficult to suppress her screams while Wormtail performed the ceremony. Harry's yells of pain, both from his scar and the place where the knife had cut open his arm, grated on her ears. She wanted nothing more than to jump on this horrible man, destroy Harry's bonds, and scream for him to run to the Portkey. Her own life be damned.

The single most terrifying moment, however, was when Voldemort stood before her for the very first time. The second that Harry's blood hit the potion in which he lay, it began to bubble and rise. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, the liquid formed into the basic shape of a man. Basic, but not exact. This was much more horrifying than just any man.

It was Voldemort.

He was already clad in a billowing black cloak, and his back was to them. It took what seemed like years for him to turn around. His eyes, cold and hard as stone, were trained on Harry. The Boy Who Lived was yelling louder and louder, unable to reach up and hold his scar, which Juliet was sure burned like a thousand fires.

"My Lord," whimpered Wormtail. "Please..." The pathetic little man held up the stub on the end of his arm. Juliet would have felt sorry for him, if not for the way he had mercilessly cut Harry's arm open. As it was, she almost wanted to laugh at him. This sadistic side of Juliet shocked her.

Voldemort ignored Wormtail and continued to saunter towards Harry. Watching him press a solitary finger to Harry's forehead and hearing the resulting screams made Juliet want to retch.

"Don't worry, Harry, the rest of our friends will be joining us soon," breathed Voldemort.

Sure enough, moments later, several loud cracking sounds were heard all around them. Voldemort welcomed his Death Eaters, and Juliet wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified that her father was not among them.

"Friends," he said, turning to Juliet for the first time since he had risen from the cauldron, "let us welcome the newest member of our ranks. Severus' daughter, Juliet."

Many of them just leered at her, and one clapped her roughly on the back. Juliet fought to express no emotion. It was a talent she had acquired from her father. One of the figures stepped forward and removed his hood. Juliet's eyes widened. The white-blonde hair, those icy gray eyes...It was.

No, it couldn't be. Not Draco's father. Not her Draco, her best friend, her love. His family _couldn't_ be Death Eaters. He was too perfect.

Then again, she had thought that about her own father.

"My Lord, if I may speak." Voldemort offered no protest, so Mr. Malfoy continued. "It is nice to finally meet you, Miss Juliet. I hear you have been quite good friends with my son for a number of years now. Welcome to the ranks."

Juliet inclined her head, forcing a smile onto her face. "Thank you, sir."

"If you don't mind my asking, dear, where _is _your father this evening? I would assume a Death Eater so faithful as he would come running the moment he heard the call." Juliet's eyes hardened, but she kept her smile. This bastard was trying to sell out her father, get him killed.

"I would assume that he is waiting for the right moment, so as not to tip off Dumbledore and continue to be able to gather information for the Dark Lord."

"Oh really? I—"

"Stand down, Lucius," came Voldemort's high, clear voice, and Mr. Malfoy was immediately silent. "The girl continues to prove her loyalty, as her father will in time. Now—he turned to Harry—down to business."

His bonds suddenly vanished, and Harry fell roughly to the ground. Voldemort threw his wand at him, satisfied sneer never leaving his face.

"Get up!" he commanded. "Take your wand."

For a moment, Harry did not respond, simply remained on his hands and knees, breath coming in short grasps. Juliet's muscles were tense, though she kept a smirk on her face. Was this the right time to intervene? No, surely she'd just get the both of them killed.

Then, painfully slowly, as though every fiber of his being screamed in agony, Harry rose to his feet. Juliet could practically hear the frantic thudding of his heart, sure to match her own. His knuckles were white from the tight grip on his wand. If Juliet had been in his place, she would have given up long ago. She never would have been that brave. In the next instant, though, what Harry did shattered all previous notions she had about bravery.

He looked Voldemort directly in the eyes, and held his gaze.

"I'm sure you've been taught the rules of dueling, boy," hissed Voldemort. "First, we bow."

The formalities, sick humor to the almost-man before her, made Juliet shake with anger. She hoped...no. She had no more time for hoping. She _made_ it appear as though she trembled with excitement instead of rage. The moment was coming, she could feel it. Soon, Harry would be safe.

"_Crucio_." Screams. So many screams.

_Stand your ground, Juliet. You'll know when the right moment is. _

"Coward!" screamed Voldemort. "Come out and face me, Potter! I want to watch while I kill you! I want to _see_ it!" He turned on Juliet. "Prove your loyalty once and for all, little girl! Drag him out here, bring him before me to die!"

She ran forward without protest and dove behind the gravestone where Harry hid. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for.

"_Harry_," she breathed as she grabbed his arm. "_Pretend to struggle_." He did so and she continued to whisper in his ear as she dragged him out into the open. _Fend him off, just for a moment. I need him distracted so I can get the Portkey and get you out of here." _With one final push, before he could do more than look at her in bewilderment, Juliet shoved Harry to the ground.

"For you, my Lord!" she screamed, bowing. The Death Eaters cheered, their yells growing louder and wilder with every step Voldemort took towards Harry. Juliet whirled around, locating the Cup. It was lying, partially concealed, about twenty feet away from Cedric's body.

She ran towards him, kneeling down next to him. Luckily, the Death Eaters were too distracted to notice her.

"_Accio Portkey_." It felt cold and tainted in her hand, but Juliet laid it next to Cedric and turned back to the duel behind her.

Had she been in some silly Muggle cartoon, her jaw would have dropped to the floor.

Consumed as she had been in her task of retrieving the Cup, Juliet hadn't really seen what had been going on, but she saw it now. All of the Death Eaters had backed up and were standing stock-still, leaving Harry and Voldemort in plain view.

Between them were two jets of light, one green and one red. They were colliding more or less down the middle, but that wasn't what had caused all of the onlookers to freeze. From Voldemort's wand, Juliet could see little wisps of smoke rising and taking a shape close to that of humans.

The first wisp of smoke took shape the quickest, and was the easiest to recognize.

_"Cedric_," whispered Juliet, feeling remarkably guilty for being angry with him right before his death. Seeing his ghost made it all the more real. The question was, though, why _was_ she seeing his ghost? Juliet vaguely remembered something her father told her about when she was home-schooled—a magical phenomenon called _Priori Incantatem. _If she remembered correctly though, this could only happen if two dueling wands had received their cores from the same source—brother wands.

The appearance of more smoky figures—she wasn't sure if they were ghosts—shook Juliet from her thoughts. One, standing close to Cedric, was an old man that Juliet didn't recognize. Another was a man that looked remarkably like Harry. She could only guess that this was his father, and that the pretty, kind-looking woman beside him was Harry's mother.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry..." Juliet crept slowly towards the commotion and was able to stand amongst the Death Eaters again unnoticed. Any moment now, she would be able to jump out, push Harry out of the way, and give him a few precious seconds to get to the Cup. She tried not to think about how she would have to take Voldemort's curse in Harry's place to do so.

The first step forward seemed to take an eternity.

Juliet saw so many things in that split second—Ron and Hermione, bickering. Luna and Neville, sitting on the ground with her and sharing so much laughter and happiness. Draco, his strong arms around her and his lips, so soft. Dumbledore, a jovial twinkle in his eye. And...her father. Her amazing, brave father. Whatever had happened, whatever he was, he was still her hero, and she loved him so much.

And now she was taking him along with her to her grave.

As Juliet's foot hit the ground, her mind was yanked back to the present. Just a few more steps, and she would be there. This would all be over.

Something hit her stomach with such a force that she hunched over, her body wanting to fall backwards, but something was clasped tight around her waist, keeping her upright. She struggled, wild instincts kicking in, but whoever it was continued to drag her backwards.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Her screams shocked the Death Eaters into motion, but everything was a blur to Juliet. Where was Harry? Why were the green and red lights gone? What the hell was _happening_?

Mr. Malfoy and several other Death Eaters were running towards her. She continued to struggle against whomever had a hold of her, but to no avail. They came to a sudden stop and she was thrown to the ground, only her forearm remaining in her captor's grip.

A blue glow in the corner of her eye, frantic yells, a jerking motion, and then she was thrown into darkness.

**(Sorry for the bit of a wait, guys! The last chapter of Sweet Juliet: Part 1 [that's what the title will be changed to] should be out later tonight. Then, I'm going to be working on some oneshots, and then my iCarly story At the Beginning. From there...well, my writing list goes on and on. I'll attach a full list to the next chapter. Please review guys!) **


	25. I'm Coming Home

**Sweet Juliet **

**Chapter 25: I'm Coming Home**

**(A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! I know I said that I'd have this out about two weeks ago, but I've been super busy. I take all honors classes at school, dance three days a week, work, orchestra, SAT classes, driver's ed, and trying to have some semblance of a social life. So...yeah. Anyway, I recently celebrated my seventeenth birthday so you should be nice and leave a review :P Also, to make it up to you guys, I've written a bonus chapter for this story in Snape's POV. Enjoy!)**

Okay, so she hadn't ended up saving Harry. Actually...he'd saved himself...and her. At least they were safe.

Although, Juliet had to admit that she sure as hell didn't feel like it right at that moment. Every muscle in her body screamed, and she was gonna have some pretty nasty bruises in the morning from all the impact she'd been making with the ground lately.

She wished desperately that everyone would just shut up, but they just kept on screaming. Oh God, so much screaming and crying and people running all over the place. It felt like the ground was shaking. Juliet curled into a ball, covering her ears. Oh, shut up, shut up, shut up.

_No, don't touch me! Don't touch me, just leave me alone!_

She didn't realize she was screaming out loud until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her still and murmuring for her to calm down. That voice...it was her father. Oh, how she'd missed him. She'd been terrified that she'd never see him again.

"Dad!" she yelled, her eyes shooting open. She registered his look of alarm and tried to lower her voice and look a bit calmer. "Dad...I saw him. He's back. He...he killed—"

She could say no more, choking on her words and breaking down into sobs. Sure, she hadn't liked Cedric much, but seeing this...it was enough to break down anyone.

"I know, Juliet," her father said in barely more than a whisper. "We need to get you to the hospital wing. Can you stand?"

"I can try."

Oh, bad idea, bad idea. Even leaning on her father's arm for support, Juliet's legs crumpled beneath her after just a few seconds. Her vision was getting fuzzier and fuzzier. She wanted to sleep. Yes, that's what she wanted. If she could just lie down and sleep for the next three weeks that would be excellent.

So she closed her eyes and resolved to do just that.

…...

When Juliet awoke, she had the horrible aftertaste of pain-relieving potion in her mouth. Apparently Madame Pomfrey had given it to her while she was asleep. The bright whiteness of the infirmary stung her tired eyes a bit, but she ignored it.

Her father sat beside her bed, watching her carefully, wearing the same brooding expression that he always wore. His face never lost its harshness, but she had learned to read what he was feeling through his eyes. Their eyes.

She was the _only_ one who could read him.

"You're awake," he said evenly.

"Good observation, Dad."

"Juliet."

"Sorry. How long was I out?"

Severus sighed, rising from his chair and beginning to pace back and forth slowly as he did so often. "Two days. Crouch tried to kill Potter after the two of you returned from the maze."

"We weren't in the maze," said Juliet, sitting up slowly and wincing a bit. The potion helped, but she was still very sore. "We were in some kind of graveyard. There was this man...named Wormtail. He was the one who resurrected He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The way he—the way he had to do it...it was...horrible." Juliet shuddered and tried to go on but Severus stopped her, placing his hand over hers.

"Don't stress yourself out, Juliet. You're bound to experience some post-traumatic stress."

She looked at him for a moment. He wasn't keeping eye contact with her for very long, which meant there was something he wasn't telling. Something that he didn't want her to know he knew.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Juliet—"

"Please, Dad," she interrupted. "After everything we've gone through this year, I think I deserve some straight answers. Please."

Severus blinked, looking at her dead in the eyes now. She didn't look away. "Very well. Mister Potter came to me, an action in and of itself that was shocking. He told me what you did in the graveyard. What you had to do to try and save him." Juliet sighed, looking down at her lap.

"And you're angry."

"Yes. Furious, actually."

"Dad...I did what I had to do."

Severus clenched the side of her bed tightly, and Juliet could tell he was trying very hard not to lose his temper. "Potter told me exactly what happened, after some pressing, and I think you actually managed to convince the Dark Lord that you serve him."

"So, that's good, right?"

"No, Juliet, it is _not _good. Not good at all. Don't you realize what this means? If I am right and the Dark Lord does not suspect, you will have to live like me. I assume you do not _actually_ want to serve him, correct?"

She shook her head furiously. "Of course not."

Severus sighed, sitting back down. "Juliet, I am a spy for Headmaster Dumbledore. I have been ever since Lily died, but the Dark Lord believes I am a spy for _him_. Up until now, with the Dark Lord in hiding and not in his human form, we have been safe. Now he's returned and it will take every ounce of control I have not to be discovered as a traitor. It's incredibly dangerous, Juliet! And now you have no choice but to live that way as well!" He was trying so hard to control himself, but Juliet could see that he was struggling.

"Dad...listen to me. I didn't expect for this to happen. I didn't expect to make it out of that graveyard alive." Severus closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the bed rail, but she continued nonetheless. "But I did, and now I have to live with the choices I've made. When people come asking questions, we'll say I've decided to keep living with you until I come of age, following in your footsteps and helping you to spy on Dumbledore."

"It's too dangerous, Juliet."

"I have no other choice, Dad. Either I can be like you, or I can reveal myself and go into hiding. Personally, I'd say that the first option is a far braver choice. And if I get anything from you, it's my temper...and, hopefully, my bravery."

"I don't want this for you, Juliet. I don't _want _you to be like me."

"If I go into hiding he'll find me. We both know that." She paused, taking his hand in hers. "Besides, you're my hero. Always have been. You're brave, and strong, and an amazing father. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being like you."

…...

After several hours of begging, Madame Pomfrey let Juliet leave the hospital wing the next morning. Hermione and Luna had come to visit her the previous evening with clean clothes for her to wear when she left. Draco rarely left her side, even trying to sleep next to her bed until Madame Pomfrey found out and shooed him noisily away.

Juliet had chosen not to talk to Draco about his father. No one's family was perfect. She'd learned that the hard way. Draco was her boyfriend, his parents be damned.

When Juliet finally returned to her dormitory, there were only three days left until they would return home. Classes had finished, and the students were excited to get to their three months off and escape some of the drama that had been going on at the castle since the third task.

First, Barty Crouch Jr. had to be carted back off to Azkaban, then there was Cedric's memorial service to be had. Juliet was almost glad she was still in the hospital wing when that was held. She had seen Cedric die. She wasn't sure she could have sat through it without freaking out. She wasn't entirely sure how Harry did it.

Ah, Harry. She hadn't seen him since the night of the third task. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, and even Fred and George had been to see her in the infirmary at one point or another, but Harry had never shown up. She had so much to talk to him about, but it felt like he'd been avoiding her. She wished he'd stop it already.

Her wish was granted when she nearly ran headlong into Harry while leaving Gryffindor Tower to head down to lunch.

"Harry!" she said in surprise. She crossed her arms, looking at him with one eyebrow cocked. "Long time no see."

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah...sorry, Juliet. I just needed some time alone, you know? I've had a lot to think about?"

"By 'time alone' I assume you mean 'time avoiding Juliet,' correct?"

"No, I just—"

"Save it, Harry. I'm going to lunch now."

"Wait, Juliet," he said, grabbing her by the upper arm. "Can we...can we go for a walk or something please? Get some fresh air?"

Juliet sighed and met his eyes. "Fine, but you have some explaining to do."

When they reached the grounds, a gentle summer breeze was blowing across the lawn. Several groups of students were sprawled out near the Black Lake. Juliet could pick out Fred and George with their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and a Ravenclaw girl named Christy Sullivan.

"Alright, start talking, Potter."

"Well...I've been doing some thinking, Juliet."

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Harry ignored her comment and went on. "In the graveyard...you were ready to give up your life, and probably your father's as well, just to save me. Why is that?"

Juliet stopped, turning to face Harry. She looked into his bright green eyes, unblinking. "Because you're our only hope, Harry. We both know it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill you thirteen years ago for a reason. One day, you're going to have to be the one who finally ends him. I think you've known it for a while now." She paused, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn't look away so she went on. "Besides, I didn't end up doing much anyway. You saved yourself. Not to mention me."

"See," Harry replied, "the thing is, none of that matters. Whether you or I did the saving, the fact of the matter is that you were ready and willing to do it. You don't see that in a whole lot of people."

"Why do I feel like you have some sort of agenda, here?"

"Because I do."

"Well out with it then."

Harry resumed walking and Juliet matched his strides. "You know I care about you a lot, Juliet. You've been a great friend to me, something I never would have expected of someone of your...lineage."

"Back to that, are we?"

"Not in the slightest. Look, I know you're with Malfoy, and I know you like him a lot. Maybe you could even love him. I wouldn't know. What I do know is that I've finally figured out why I care so much about you."

Juliet's eyes widened. "Harry, please don't be saying what I think you're saying. You're one of my best friends, but—"

"Don't worry about it, Juliet. Just know that I'm not giving up on you."

Without another word, he turned and walked away, heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut, where she assumed he'd been spending most of his time. Juliet was utterly shocked. She loved Harry dearly, but she never expected, nor wanted this. She was with Draco. He was her best friend and her boyfriend...and Harry was right. She'd fallen completely in love with him.

Leave it to Harry Potter to complicate _that_.

…...

Juliet decided to take a walk around the grounds. As she neared a familiar group of trees, she caught sight of four smiling faces, waving her over.

"Hi, guys," she said, sitting down next to Luna. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all sat facing her.

"Hey, Juls," said Neville. "We saw you talking to Harry on our way out here. How did it go?"

Juliet sighed, looking out over the Black Lake, water rippling in the breeze. She loved the sights and smells of summer—fresh grass, flowers, leaves softly rustling in the trees. "It was certainly...interesting." She was met with three confused stares—Ron just looked away—so she amended. "It's a long story. And not one to tell right now."

"Juliet!" She looked up, seeing Draco jogging toward her, his handsome smirk on his face, and not followed by Crabbe and Goyle for once.

"Hello, darling," she said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Where have you been all day?"

"Trying to get everything packed up, but I'm all done now."

"That's good. Care to sit with us?" Draco looked nervous. He'd been trying a bit harder (precious little, but it was better than nothing), but he still didn't want to hang around her friends any more than she wanted to hang around his.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something alone. Walk with me?" he asked, extending his hand.

Juliet smiled. "Sure." When she was on her feet, she turned back to her friends. "See you guys later. Save me a seat at dinner?"

"Of course," answered Hermione.

"So, what's the big secret?" asked Juliet when they were out of hearing range. Her fingers were interlaced with his, and the breeze was blowing his scent towards her—cool and minty. She loved it.

"How would you like to go on holiday with me this summer?"

Juliet bit her lip. "With you and your family?"

"Nope," replied Draco, smiling. "Just me. We have a summer house down near Shell Village. It's right on the sea, and completely private, but still fairly close to the town. My parents have agreed to let us stay there for two weeks."

"Your parents agreed to let you stay in a house alone with your girlfriend?" asked Juliet, suspicious.

"_Well_, I might've told them that I'm taking Blaise Zabini. His parents are cool, they've all agreed to cover for me. So, what do you say?"

Two weeks with Draco, alone, in what was sure to be an insanely luxurious house right next to the sea? Yeah, that sounded pretty good right now. All she had to do was convince her father. Juliet beamed, throwing her arms around Draco's neck.

"Of course I'll go with you! How could I say no?"

He laughed, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Now that's what I like to hear."

She returned to her dormitory in a state of elation. If anyone had asked her why she looked so idiotically giddy, she probably wouldn't have even been able to process what they had said.

Packing didn't take as long as she had expected. She had gone through everything except her school bag, in which she carried around her textbooks and essay parchment. She dug through it, tossing out anything that wasn't worth keeping. At the very bottom, she came across a folded piece of parchment. She pulled it out and noticed her name was written across it in her father's elegant hand.

Her jaw almost dropped as she realized what it was.

The letter. The one that he had written to her so many months ago to explain himself. She had forgotten all about it (well, it wasn't entirely her fault, she'd lost a lot of blood.)

Slowly, carefully, Juliet opened the letter and began reading. A few tears formed in the first few sentences.

By the end, she was crying her eyes out.

…...

Juliet sighed in relief, heaving her last bag into her father's office. He'd agreed to Apparate them home for her so she wouldn't have to worry about them on the train. It left in two hours, so the two were having one last breakfast in Severus' quarters before it was time to leave.

"So, Dad," said Juliet, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "What do you think of Hermione and Luna coming to visit for a few days this summer?"

Severus didn't look up from his _Daily Prophet_. "We'll talk about it."

Juliet sighed, but chose not to argue with him. Her father had been in a fairly good mood lately, considering the circumstances, and she certainly was going to take the chance of ruining that.

"What about you, then? Any big, exciting plans this summer?" If Severus noticed her sarcasm, he said nothing.

"Just taking care of my wonderful teenage daughter." Ah, sarcasm right back at her.

Juliet smiled. "Love you too. Dad, everything's gonna be okay. You know that, right?"

This time Severus did look up, meeting her gaze. "I certainly hope so Juliet."

…...

A half hour before the train was to leave, Severus and Juliet walked to Hogsmeade Station. Juliet only had a few books to read on the ride home, and Felix in his carrier (Juliet wanted to spend some time with him, as she hadn't done so very often during the year). Everything else was waiting in Severus' office.

"I still don't see why I can't just Apparate home with you," she remarked as they walked.

"I've told you before, Juliet," replied Severus impatiently. "Riding the Hogwarts Express is all part of the experience of attending Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well, experience or no, train rides make me sleepy," said Juliet grinning. "So prepare for a grouchy daughter when we get home."

"I'm sorry, how would that be any different than usual?"

Juliet pretended to laugh, sending her father a joking glare. "Ha ha, very funny." She put Felix down for a second to give Severus a big hug. "I'll see you in a few hours, Dad. Love you."

"I love you too, Juliet."

Picking Felix back up, Juliet stepped up onto the train. She waved to Severus out the window before joining Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Harry in their compartment. She shot Harry a small smile. Whether he was being weird or not, he was still her friend.

Juliet leaned her head against the back of the seat, sighing happily and smiling. Here she was, surrounded by her friends, looking forward to a blissful two weeks with her boyfriend, and headed toward her rundown little house that she had missed so much.

Things were screwed up right now, but it was just as she had told her father. Everything would be okay. They'd find a way to get through it.

She laughed right along with the others at some idiotic comment Ron had made, and they sped off toward home.

**The End**

**(A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe I finally finished it! This is the first story I've finished EVER. I'm so excited. I've had so much fun writing this, and I'm so grateful to all of you who have stuck with me all the way, despite my laziness. This story has seen me through so much: successes, failures, heartbreaks, happiness. Everything. The bonus chapter is up as well and I'm rather fond of it. It's cute :P I'm going to be taking a little break from Juliet, but (and yes, I know I've said this before but this time I MEAN IT) I'm going to have the first chapter of Sweet Juliet: Part Two done by a deadline. On March 1st, by 8:00 p.m. EST it will be up. That gives me the rest of February to finish my list of one-shots. So, thank you SO MUCH for all your support, and leave me one last review.)**

**Much love,**

**ChasedByTheShadows **


	26. Bonus Chapter: My Little Girl

**Sweet Juliet **

**Bonus Chapter: My Little Girl**

**Lyrics are bold.**

_Memories are italicized._

Letters (as in the means of communication) are underlined.

**(A/N: YES, there's song lyrics in this chapter. I've been wanting to do this since I started the story. Don't be hatin' :P This chapter is written a little differently, since it's written from Sev's POV...and we all know he's a little whacked. Enjoy!)**

She's growing up so fast.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**

** Gonna tell you how much I love you**

** Though you think you already know**

I remember when she was a little girl and I'd tuck her in for the night, kissing her softly on the head. Sometimes I'd sit there next to her bed and hold her hand, whispering away the nightmares, until she fell asleep.

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel**

** Wrapped in pink so soft and warm**

** You've had me wrapped around your finger**

** Since the day you were born**

I remember the first time I held her, there in St. Mungo's. That was back when I was a happier man, when Juliet's mother and I still loved each other.

Holding her in my arms like that...well, that's what made me a man. It's not the strength of my magic or the ingenuity of my potions, but my love as a father. That little girl, six pounds of perfection, gave me the strength that I have with me to this day. I would be nothing without her.

When she opened her eyes, so like my own, I saw those eyes for what they were. They weren't just something that I had inherited from my drunk of a father, but something I had passed on to the purest, most beautiful thing ever to live.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in**

** Chase your dreams but always know the road**

** That'll lead you home again**

** Go on, take on this old world**

** But to me you know you'll always be**

** My little girl **

She's grown into a beautiful young woman already, at just fourteen. She resembles me in her eyes and pallid complexion, but she looks nearly identical to my maternal grandmother in every other way. I'm glad.

Aralina Prince was a beautiful woman, and an outstanding witch. If there's anyone in my family I want her to be like, it's my grandmother.

She's got the most rebellious spirit I have ever seen. She is strong and defiant, and not afraid to speak her mind. Her ability to fight for herself is something I couldn't be more proud of. I may not show it, but the pride I have for her goes beyond words.

Yes, it worries me. Scares the hell out of me, to be honest, but I can't protect her forever. You can't chain down someone like her. It's like trying to hold back the wind.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile**

** Could melt my heart of stone**

** Now look at you, I've turned around**

** And you've almost grown**

_I felt like I was about to explode. How is it that an eight-year-old girl could be so utterly destructive? I'd been _teaching_ her to control these magical outbursts. While I certainly didn't expect a witch of her age to be able to control herself completely, I certainly hadn't expected _this_._

_ "Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

_ "Sorry doesn't quite cut it, Juliet! I'm at my wit's end, here!" Raising my wand, I started to repair the damage, all of the shards of broken glass from our kitchen windows, which had recently exploded, floated back into place and merged together once more. _

_ "We've talked about this Juliet," I said sternly, glowering and taking a step towards her. I felt my foot slip and before I knew it I was tumbling to the ground, landing right on my backside. Apparently some of the rain had come inside when the windows had been nonexistent. Juliet ran to my side, trying to look concerned, but I could tell she was biting back giggles, and with increasing difficulty, too._

_ "Are—are you all right, Daddy?" She bit her lip, hard. _

_ "This is not funny, Juliet!" She stared at me for a moment and then, without warning, she burst into laughter, doubling over with mirth._

_ I couldn't help it. I smiled._

Oh, how I miss those simple, happy days. Now she's a teenager. She knows all my secrets, she's got friends to confide in instead of me...and she's even falling in love.

I wish she was a little girl again, but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it.

**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you"**

** In the moonlight at your door**

** As I walk away I hear you say**

** "Daddy, love you more"**

When she still had her nightmares, I didn't know how to make them go away. There was no magical solution, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I took her in my arms and tried to comfort her—something I've never been particularly skilled at—until the fear subsided. Most nights, I would rock her back and forth, shushing her, until she fell asleep.

Eventually I would lay her back in her own bed, kissing her forehead. Often, I'd stand in the doorway just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful that way, like she'd never suffered at all. I wished with all my heart and soul that it could be true, but the simple fact of the matter is—it wasn't. My little girl had been through so much, so soon. I hated it.

Sometimes I'd stand there for an hour, or longer, until my legs protested. As I'd turn away I'd whisper that I loved her.

I don't know how, but every time, _every single time_, she would respond.

"_I love you too, Daddy."_

She'd been so deprived of love for the first five years of her life she didn't want to miss even a second of it now that she had me. It broke my heart.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in**

** Chase your dreams but always know the road**

** That'll lead you home again**

** Go on, take on this old world**

** But to me you know you'll always be**

**My little girl **

_"Taking your class is the weirdest thing _ever_," Juliet commented, strolling into my office. "It feels like some sort of weird out-of-body experience or something."_

_ "Thank you for knocking," I remarked sarcastically, but she knew I was happy to see her nonetheless. "An out-of-body experience, hm? That's a bit dramatic."_

_ She flashed me that smile and I had to look back down at my paperwork to avoid smiling back. It just wasn't something I was used to, or comfortable, doing. Juliet knew that. She understood everything about me, and I loved her all the more for it._

_ "If you say so, Dad," she replied. "It's just weird calling you Professor Snape and sir. Just saying 'Snape' makes me feel like I'm talking in the third person. And let's face it, people who talk in the third person are just downright weird."_

_ "Good thing you fit right into that category, then."_

_ A laugh."Yeah, love you too, Dad."_

**Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand**

** But I won't say yes to him unless I know**

** He's the half that makes you whole**

** He had a poet's soul**

** And the heart of a man's man**

Here we are, right at the age I've been dreading since the day she was born. She's falling in love with the Malfoy boy, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

At least it's not Potter.

**I know he'll say that he's in love**

** But between you and me**

** He won't be good enough**

I don't particularly _mind_ Draco Malfoy as a student (or, at least, as much as someone like me can tolerate students), but do I want him dating my daughter?

Absolutely not.

He and I are going to have to have a nice, long talk.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in**

** Chase your dreams but always know the road**

** That'll lead you home again**

I just love her so much. I'm scared to death of what's happening right now, what I know she'll have to live through, and it's a tall order to scare a man like me.

If something happens to her, I won't be able to go on. I know that. She knows that. Anyone with _eyes_ knows that. I will do _everything _in my power to protect her, no matter what it takes, even if it's the last thing I ever do.

I remember every word of the letter I wrote to her this year, when she found out about my secret.

My beautiful daughter,

Words cannot describe how sorry I am that you found out this way, and they also cannot describe how much I love you. You are my world, my life. You always have been, and you always will be. I need you to know that before I go into any sort of explanation here. All right, here it goes. You know that I was, and, though I'll never admit it, still am in love with my one-time best friend, Lily Evans. You know that Lily and I had a falling out. It was after that day that I joined the Dark Lord. I was weak, and chose to serve him rather than face my anger. I'm sure you also know Professor Trelawney, who teaches Divination here at Hogwarts. Though she rarely shows it, she actually can give a good prophecy from time to time. One of these such prophesies was the one concerning your friend Mister Potter. I overheard Trelawney telling Dumbledore of a boy who would be powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord. This was when I was still a faithful Death Eater. I told my master, and he took it to mean the Potter boy. I begged him to spare Lily, for I still loved her, and he granted me that request. But Lily was stronger than I. She stood in front of her son and took the Killing Curse for him. After that day, Juliet, I was a changed man. I could never serve a man who had killed the woman I loved. I went to Dumbledore and begged him to take me in. He gave me the job as Potions Master, and made me agree to be a spy for him. The Dark Lord could never know that I had defected from his ranks, or he would kill not only me, but you as well, and I could never let that happen. So, since that day, I have been the man you have always known. Juliet, my wonderful, strong, amazing daughter. What a beautiful young woman you have become. I could not ask for anyone better to be my child, my companion, and beyond all else, my best friend. I love you so much, even if I am not very good at showing it at times. Please, I hope one day you can forgive me for all of this. 

With all the love in the world,

Your father

**Go on, take on this old world**

** But to me you know you'll always be**

**My little girl **


	27. In Addition

**Author's Note:**

**The first chapter of Sweet Juliet: Part 2 is now up! Go check it out and leave me a review! **

**Much love,**

**ChasedByTheShadows (Kenzi)**


	28. A Message from the Author

Hi all!

So I'm probably breaking some site rule or another here…but I have an announcement for all of you Juliet fans. Since you've all been so supportive of me, I thought you were the best people to come to for help. I'm usually not the kind to ask for something like this, and some of you are gonna be like "woah, she's so desperate and ugly and stupid," but I've written something that I want you all to see .

Here are the steps:

1. Go to the reader-writer site Wattpad

2. Type my username, ChasedByTheShadows, into the search bar

3. Two stories should come up. One called Burning Embers, the other called The Unknown. Click on Burning Embers. It's the novel I've been working on since I was fourteen, and I currently have the first fifteen chapters posted (more to come).

4. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! We need more of the wonderful reviewers at FanFiction to come to Wattpad and do some reading!

Now, of course, I wouldn't be asking you to do this without giving you something in return. So, for the next week, I'll be posting a new chapter of _Sweet Juliet: Part 2_ every day. Today is October 19th, 2012, so from now until October 27th (I'm even throwing in an extra day there), there will be a daily new chapter.

In order to avoid getting in trouble with FanFiction, this post will be coming down at the end of the month. I hope you guys can find time to read my story. I love you all so much!

Best,

Kenzi (ChasedByTheShadows)


End file.
